The God Eater Effect
by velvet queen
Summary: Escaping the hell once known as home, humanity has finally fled from Earth, leaving its fate to the monstrous Aragami in order to find a new home somewhere else in the stars. How will the rest of the galaxy react to the race that devours gods on a regular basis? AU Crossover between Mass Effect and God Eater.
1. History

_Woo-hoo! Hell-o there everyone! Welcome to the second fanfic that I made. I like to tell you guys that there are not a lot of good God Eater crossovers out there and a great idea suddenly popped into my mind saying "Hey! Why don't I cross it over with something?" and I respond by saying, 'why not?' and the story of Mass Effect popped first into my head, creating this fic as the result. To the valued readers of my story Gate: For Answered, don't worry! I'm will still write chapters about it! I don't plan on abandoning my first story after all! Also, I will be posting the next chapter of this story soon once I get enough ideas and after I hear your opinions on my story. Alright then, I think that's enough babbling already. Now let's get this on!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mass Effect or God Eater games except for the ocs that I have made._

 _P. S I'm open to any kind of ideas or suggestions that you have. Also, I also want to hear your opinion on this. What should God Eater humanity face during their first contact? The Turians, Batarians, Quarians, a combination of either of the three? Or perhaps something else?_

* * *

 ***History***

 **2185** – After performing a large coup d'etat inside the FRIAR with assistance from Julius Visconti whom she heavily manipulated, Dr. Rachel Claudius, a highly esteemed scientist and creator of the God Arc Soldier Project, exposes her true plans and deception to Julius, revealing her grand scheme to trigger another Devouring Apocalypse by using him as its new Singularity before she knocks him out unconscious in preparation for his grand transformation which will devour the entire world. Confronted by the combined strength of special forces unit BLOOD which is comprised of Alexander Shepard, Haruka Sakamoto, Ciel Alencon, Gilbert Mclane and Nana Kazuki, Dr. Claudius tries to take them out with help from a powerful creation of hers, the God Arc Soldier Version Zero which is the prototype for all of the God Arc Soldiers she has ever created. After a long grueling fight, BLOOD managed to defeat Claudius' abomination however things were too late as Julius' transformation became complete and he turned into the monstrosity known as The Person Who Opens The World. After Dr. Claudius lets herself be absorbed into the abomination, The Person Who Opens The World proceeds to do battle with BLOOD in a fight that will decide the fate of the entire planet. Fortunately, BLOOD has a plan formulated by Dr. Sakaki himself in which they will counteract Julius' Singularity by using Yuno Asihara, an individual infected with the Black Plague, as another Singularity in order to get rid of Julius' Singularity form. Using Yuno's powers which have been amplified by Alexander and Haruka's own powers, they managed to overwhelm Julius' Singularity and connect to his consciousness from the other side.

The three persons tried to talk to Julius and connect to him in order to successfully bring him back. Unfortunately, Julius refuses as his mutation makes it impossible to do so and instead he opts to remain behind the Singularity's realm of mind in order to fight off its destructive purpose. In order to prevent it from completely devouring the world, Julius forcibly stops the Singularity's evolution, resulting in a gigantic explosion that takes in all of the spread from the Black Plague. A large helix-shaped, plant like structure was formed in its aftermath which is dubbed the Helix Tree by Fenrir.

 **2186-** Months later after the first incident, dozens of new kinds of Aragami started pouring out from the Helix Tree and special forces unit BLOOD was instantly dispatched to deal with the situation. Things got a lot more complicated however when BLOOD finds out that Julius is still alive within the Helix Tree along with Dr. Claudius after Livie Collete receives a vision of him fighting inside the Helix Tree and that Dr. Claudius was keeping him there. With that knowledge in mind, BLOOD begins to desperately fight through the Helix Tree in a race against time until they reached the area where Julius was being kept and confronted Dr. Claudius herself once more. In their fight, Dr. Claudius mutates herself into a gigantic, horrifying Aragami herself called the Person Who Closes The World and tries to kill BLOOD for interfering with her plans. Fortunately, the combined strength of BLOOD prevails once more over the monstrous strength Dr. Claudius possesses, proving more than a match that she can handle. Realizing this, Dr. Claudius traps the entire team of BLOOD with a bunch of large thorns that she has summoned and begins making her way to Julius' unconscious body, grabbing him before she attempts to imbed him inside the Singularity on her chest. Fortunately, Alexander and Haruka managed to break free from Dr. Claudius' thorns and they both ran towards Julius in order to save him. Alexander himself rips Julius free from Claudius' chest while Haruka rams the blade of her God Arc directly on Claudius' face, dealing the final blow and killing the deranged, omnicidal maniac once and for all. With Julius saved and broken free from the Helix Tree's grasp, the entire place begins to collapse and Blood quickly evacuates the area along with their rescued comrade before the entire area falls down upon them.

 **2188-** Despite BLOOD's major victory against Dr. Claudius' apocalyptic plan, the entire population of humanity is still at the brink of extinction with dozens of new types of Aragami appearing and evolving every year along with the scarce availability of resources. Coupled with food shortages and the high mortality rate of the population, the top officials of Fenrir sees that living on the planet is a hopeless act and begins drafting measures for a plan that will change the entire fate of humanity. Codenamed Project Exodus,this is a plan in which Fenrir will prepare developing numerous Arks, taking examples and details from the plans of the deceased former Director Johannes Shicksal, a fact that many of the higher ups from Fenrir find ironic, so that they can transport the entire human population and migrate altogether to the much safer destination of the moon which is now a lush, garden like world after the first Singularity, a mysterious Aragami girl named Shio, devoured it and transformed it into what it is now. At first, many of the high officials thought about keeping the plan secret however, many of their colleagues pointed out that their plan will eventually be revealed in the long run and that it is better to tell the public about it now than later in order to quickly gain their trust in the matter. After publically declaring it, many of the civilians in the population were worried that a repeat of Director Shicksal's plan might happen again however, Fenrir assured that everyone will get a chance to board the Arks as the population has reached a critically dangerous point already and that every life now must be treated preciously otherwise humanity will become extinct within the next few generations or less. Though reluctant, many have decided to agree with Fenrir's plan seeing as they don't have much of a choice other than total extinction. With approval from the majority of the population, Fenrir begins construction of the Arks that will transport the human species into salvation and within the last few months of the year, Fenrir successfully developed and tested the new Aragami Drive Core, a powerful drive core that's powered by the still alive core of an Ouroboros which gives it an amazingly unbelievable amount of energy to operate. The creation of this engine became a technological breakthrough for Fenrir and they quickly began developing dozens of these engines at once to equip to their Arks.

 **2190-** The Arks have finally been completed and with that the massive exodus of mankind begins to take place. Hundreds of ships began to take off towards the space, leaving the world they once called as home to the monsters they left. Within 2 days, the Arks have reached the moon and colonization begins shortly after. During the colonization, the settlers suddenly discovered an entire sizable population of Aragami on their new home however unlike the ones on Earth, these Aragami are not hostile and are in fact quite docile, acting more like passive aggressive creatures that do not attack anyone that's even near them unless slighted to. This discovery piques the interests of dozens of Fenrir's top scientists and researchers including Dr. Paylor Sakaki who was greatly intrigued with the lack of outright hostile violence these strange Aragami are displaying. Many experts have theorized that the native Aragami living on the moon may have been created by the First Singularity, Shio, after she devoured and remade the entire moon but this theory has yet to be proven without conclusive evidence. Fenrir decides to take hundreds of samples of these passive Aragami as some of the abilities they have can prove invaluable in their long term plans. Plans of domesticating these types of docile Aragami are also greatly taken into consideration.

 **2191** \- The colony was finally established during the first month of the year and humanity rejoiced at their success of survival. A huge celebration began and the populations' morale soared as humanity can now hope for a brighter future.

 **2192** \- Alexander Shepard and Haruka Sakamoto proposed to each other and got married on the moon's colony. Many of their friends and coworkers attended the ceremonies and among them include people such as Yuu Kannagi and his fellow members from Cradle like Soma Schicksal, Alisa Amiella, Lindow and Sakuya Amamiya and Kota Fujiki and of course, Alexander and Haruka's own fellow teammates from BLOOD like Gilbert, Nana, Julius, Ciel and Livie.

 **2195-** With the relative peace that it is experiencing as well as with the numerous breeding programs and child healthcare policies Fenrir has adapted, humanity's numbers began to slowly climb up, resulting in a population of almost 45,000,000 individuals and counting. Though pleased with the results, many Fenrir officials became worried that the colony might not be able to support such a large population in the future so as a solution, they began to draft new plans for colonizing the nearby planet of Mars by using special terraforming technology derived from several photosynthetic Aragami that can help make the planet's hostile atmosphere breathable to human beings. Plans for an improved Aragami Drive Core were being developed in order to secure a faster way of travel for the future colonizers.

 **2196** \- The improved Aragami Drive Core has finally been completed and without further ado, a new colony fleet was sent to Mars, arriving there in less than 3 weeks. Once there, the construction of the colony's special envirodomes and the terraformation of the entire planet began.

Alexander and Haruka finally have a son whom they named Luke.

 **2197** \- With most of their focus being shifted on the construction on the colonies on Mars as well as with the planet's terraformation, Fenrir decides to create a new subsection within its research department called Cerberus which will handle all the weapons development and Aragami research. Led by one of Fenrir's most highly mysterious individuals, a shadowy man codenamed "The Illusive Man", Cerberus begins developing dozens of projects at once, one of which lead to the groundbreaking development of the P13 Bias Factor, a highly improved version of the ones used to develop God Eaters. The P13 Bias Factor was developed using samples from the new kinds of Aragami living on the moon and this new Bias Factor displayed abilities that were previously not present in its predecessors like enhanced physical and cellular regeneration that allows a person injected with it to heal from large wounds that were deemed fatal as well as increased strength, durability, dexterity, agility and reaction time on a level that was previously thought to be impossible. Another positive effect the P13 Bias Factor possesses is that it is far more stable than its previous predecessors and that it is less restrictive than them, resulting in a large boost of God Eaters being recruited under Fenrir's ranks.

 **2198** \- Construction of the Mars colonies' envirodomes are complete and the newly established colony city of Valhalla was declared as the new capital and seat of government for the rest of humanity. However, the air present around the planet's atmosphere is still deemed as not yet safe enough to breathe in as scientists estimate that it will still take years for the terraformation process to finish. Cerberus begins restarting the DEMAS Project started by Dr. Rachel Claudius and starts developing several new types of God Arc Soldiers that will be used to protect humanity from any possible future attacks by the hostile Aragami from Earth.

 **2199** \- The first of the new types of God Arc Soldiers have finally been developed and tested against a bunch of special artificially grown Aragami created within Cerberus' secret labs on Mars' two moons named Phobos and Deimos. Unlike the previous models which have a chance of becoming berserk or going rogue at unknown moments, the new God Arc Soldiers showed no signs of such a thing occurring and were in fact far more easier to control due to Cerberus using specialized Oracle Cells derived from the docile Aragami on the moon in developing the new God Arc Soldiers. Test results were deemed 100% successful as a result.

In the last quarter of the month, Cerberus has finished developing a new kind of biometal derived from the Oracle Cells of several S-Class Aragami that they kept in storage as well as a few from the samples they obtained from the docile ones on the moon. This new biometal displayed impressive regenerative functions and durability that were on a whole new level that they have never seen before. Cerberus dubbed this new creation of theirs as Godsteel. Fenrir begins implementing the new biometal on all of their ships.

 **2201-** Disaster struck as one of the containment centers on Cerberus' lab in Phobos had an accidental breach and started releasing all of the artificially grown Aragami being held inside all over the lab. Luckily, Cerberus managed to alert special forces unit BLOOD on the condition and the situation was quickly solved before it can get any worse. However, the Phobos Lab was unfortunately destroyed as a result and Cerberus personnel have to transfer all of their top secret files and projects to their other lab on mainland Mars and dozens of additional God Eaters and God Arc Soldiers were assigned to the new lab to prevent such an accidental breach from ever happening again in the further future.

 **2203** \- A long period of peace has passed and humanity's population is now completely stable. Many have now been clamoring that now is the time to retake their homeworld of Earth back from the savage Aragami but many higher officials of Fenrir are wary with the idea considering that many of Earth's resources have already been depleted and most of its land is far too devastated because of the voracious appetite of the Aragami, making the idea of reclamation pointless as the planet is now far too damaged to be of any use with the added fact that it will take dozens of years if not decades to completely eradicate every Aragami from Earth and not to mention the thousands of God Eaters that will die during the conflict and the billions of credits Fenrir has to spend to finance such an operation. In the remaining months of the year, Fenrir sent dozens of deep space probes towards the outer reaches of the solar system in search of possible sources of minerals and resources to supply humanity's growing needs.

 **2204-** The Martian atmosphere is now slowly starting to stabilize and dozens of previously inaccessible areas are now fit for exploration and excavation. During one such dig, a research team has discovered a bunch of mysterious alien ruins that were left behind by a previously unknown civilization. Sensing an opportunity at hand, Fenrir begins assigning its top scientists and researchers like Dr. Paylor Sakaki to investigate the ruins and uncover their hidden secrets. However, problems have arise when an unexpected explosion occurred at the dig site and dozens of individuals there died suddenly with symptoms of a strange class of poisoning that many top scientists of Fenrir haven't encountered yet while the God Arcs of the God Eaters stationed at the site suddenly went crazy and started transforming and mutating their users into a bunch of dangerous Aragami composed of Corrosive Hannibals and Susanoos. Special forces BLOOD was quickly dispatched to the site at once along with three defense teams in order to take the crazed, mutated God Eaters down and put them out of their misery. About four casualties have been experienced in the response teams' ranks including Alexander Shepard who became critically injured in the fight after he tried protecting his wife Haruka from a Corrosive Hannibal's attack, taking it in her stead and resulting in him losing his left arm in the process. In a fit of berserker induced rage, Haruka proceeds to unleash a no-holds barred beatdown to the Corrosive Hannibal who gravely injured her husband, ripping it and tearing apart into tiny, gory little pieces with her God Arc before she eventually devoured its core. After the situation was gradually resolved by BLOOD's special response, Fenrir learns that the incident was caused by an entirely unknown element they have never faced before which they dubbed as Element Zero. Fenrir discovers that aside from the fatal poisoning it can cause to regular humans exposed to it, Element Zero was found out to be highly dangerous when it comes into contact with Oracle Cells as it causes them to instantly go berserk even with the heavy restrictions placed by the P13 Bias Factor, resulting in the instant transformation of any God Eater that comes into direct contact with the stuff into a mindless, feral Aragami. As a result, Fenrir has deemed the ruins as to be far too risky and dangerous to be further excavated and has ordered all of their personnel to destroy any remaining ruins that they have discovered. Cerberus however, has secretly smuggled some of the alien artifacts from the ruins despite the dangers the artifact possess as well as the orders they received from the higher ups of Fenrir itself as their leader, the Illusive Man, believes that these alien artifacts can help mankind further down the road as well as produce weapons that may help in eradicating the hostile Aragami from Earth. Meanwhile, Alexander Sheperd was given a chance by Fenrir to retire with complete benefits due to the injury he received. However, Alexander refused their offer and told them that he will continue serving mankind and defend it from the ever large constant threat of the Aragami. Impressed with his devotion, Fenrir decides to reward Shepard by giving him a new artificial arm in order to replace the one he lost.

 **2206** \- Using schematics from the data they managed to scavenge from the artifacts they smuggled, Cerberus has developed a new Aragami Drive Core that allows the previously thought impossible method of faster than light travel to finally be achieved. Though most of the data they scavenged from the artifacts are incomplete, Cerberus has managed to fill in those blanks by applying Aragami Technology to the gaps which actually even improved the original design. Though Fenrir became furious with Cerberus upon learning that they disobeyed their orders of destroying every alien artifact they have, they can't dismiss the fact that Cerberus has created a new groundbreaking way for all of mankind to finally expand beyond the stars and have so, decide to temporarily sweep everything under the rug, at least for the current moment. Within the year, Fenrir have began constructing an entire fleet of ships that will take millions of settlers to new distant systems and planets.

 **2211-** Mankind has finally expanded to at least three star systems, with several colonies now under their control. However, a new discovery was made near the colony of Shanxi as settlers there have discovered a rather bizarre looking structure.


	2. Where it All Begins

_Woo-hoo! Hell-O there everyone and welcome to the first chapter of my story. Now, I'm very new to this type of stuff so might have oversaw some details around here. Hopefully there are only a few. Next chapter will deal with First Contact but for now, lets get the first chapter starting!_

 _Special Thanks to six samurai of dragon order, Raging Akuma D, jabbarulez and 1v2 for their reviews. I'm grateful for it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mass Effect or God Eater games except for the ocs that I have made._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Where it All Begins**

"Fascinating. Very, very fascinating…" Dr. Paylor Sakaki smiled while he busily types away at the database and looks through the files sent to him by his fellow scientists and researchers. "The design on this structure is almost very similar to the ones on Mars… ohh, I bet the higher-ups will be quite interested upon hearing this..."

The doors to Sakaki's office suddenly swooshed right open and Paylor looked up to see and find the familiar rugged, delinquent like looks of the current director of Fenrir's branch at Shanxi, Isaac Feldman, glaring down at him with his coat hanging from his shoulders like some kind of cape.

It has already been hours since a group of settlers have discovered a bizarre looking structure located near their moon that's shaped like a curved tuning fork with what seem to be a set of gyroscopic rings placed in its middle section. But what's really interesting about this structure is its size.

It's _big._ As in _really big._

Its two long curved metal arms are almost 15 kilometers long each while the gyroscopic rings in its center are about 5 kilometers large across.

Even though the structure appears to be inactive and dormant, the fact that it is quite massive is enough to make Shanxi's local Fenrir Branch worry a bit and sent a bunch of contacts to the other branches on the nearby colonies, alerting them about their discovery but what really caught their attention was the fact that according to the scans they sent, the structure they discovered was made from an entirely unknown kind of metal that's almost as strong and resilient as the Godsteel humanity has developed.

Intrigued by that factor, Shanxi's Fenrir branch tried sending additional probes and research ships in order to find out more about the mysterious structure. However, when one of their vessels approached the structure's vicinity, the thing suddenly activated for some reason and the gigantic rings in its center began rotating before a bright blue light started shining in its core.

At first, the Shanxi branch was greatly alarmed at the structure's activation especially when they detected a large spike of Element Zero within the area and quickly recalled all of their ships that are within the structure's radius as the Godsteel on their ships were basically vulnerable to the effects of Element Zero since the Oracle Cells used in the development of their biometal will practically go berserk with direct contact with the hostile element. However, once they have noticed that nothing terrible has happened yet, they swiftly began surrounding the structure's vicinity with the colony's entire fleet and started pointing all of their ships' weaponry at the unknown construct in case in starts doing anything funny again. As of now, Shanxi's fleet is still situated around the unknown structure with their weapons ready to fire at any given moment while their researchers carefully scanned the construct from afar in order to determine what it is before they begin blasting it to oblivion.

"Dr. Sakaki." Isaac said with the typical scowling look on his aged face "I trust that you and your colleagues have finally discovered something important about the structure we have found?"

"A lot actually." Sakaki replied with a usual cheery smile "Take a look at this."

Pressing a button on his keyboard, the images on Sakaki's screen changed to show the pictures he took from a dig site on Mars along with an image of the bizarre structure they have discovered.

"Take a closer look at these two." Sakaki instructed "Now, tell me what you notice."

Isaac looked over at the screen and squinted his eyes in order to catch every detail. After a few moments, his eyes instantly widened after he notice some glaring similarities between the two.

"That structure… it almost has the same designs as the ruins we have found and destroyed on Mars." Isaac noted after he carefully observed the similarities between the two.

"And it's not just that." Sakaki adds "The scans we have sent have discovered something else. That structure… is actually some kind of interstellar highway network that links one solar system to another."

Isaac's eyes grew wide in response to Sakaki's statement

"What?! Are you serious about that?" Isaac asked in disbelief

"Oh definitely." Sakaki confirmed "We already sent several drones to the structure in order to scan it completely and one of the drones got a bit too close to the construct and accidentally found itself thousands of light years away from our system. Of course, we lost contact with the drone for an hour due to the long distance it traveled but after a couple or so; we were finally able to established a clear connection with the drone and found out that it is now in a different star system that's far from ours. Quite fascinating right?"

Isaac frowned "So that thing was some sort of intergalactic waygate? That sounds like some kind of weird science fiction concept from that tv show our current generation is fond of watching. Bug Rally or something?"

"Bugarally." Sakaki corrected him while he keeps on typing on his database "Captain Fujiki is quite fond of lending me his favorite series. Though I kinda got bored after watching episode 121. I really wonder how many episodes does that series even have."

"Still, I got a couple more questions for you Sakaki." Isaac stated "Can we even use that thing safely? What benefits can we possibly achieve from this thing? And what about the practicality? Our ships are already capable of traveling thousands of light years without the help of these strange devices and our method is far more useful than that."

"Yes, yes. I'm aware of that." Sakaki replied "As for your question, no. Our ships are not capable of even using this mysterious construct as the biometal they are made out of will no doubt go berserk and try to mutate the entire crew as its Oracle Cells do not react well when coming into direct contact with Element Zero. The drone that got accidentally transported was only able to travel safely through that structure because it is made out of the regular steel and titanium that we don't use much often now. In fact, I can't think of any practical reason why we should even use that structure for interstellar travel."

"So you are telling me that the structure we discovered is basically useless and outdated?" Isaac asks

"Quite frankly, yes." Sakaki replied "However, it is also basically useless to destroy that thing."

"And why is that?"

Sakaki begins showing Isaac a simulation on the display of his screen about what would happen if their fleet destroyed the mysterious structure they found.

"Here is a little mock-up that me and my colleagues have created based upon our findings and calculations. Take a look closely here."

Sakaki pressed a button on his keyboard and Isaac watched as the replicated models on the screen depicting the fleet fired all of their devastating weaponry at the gigantic model representing the unknown object. After 7 minutes of continuous heavy bombardment, the structure finally gave in to the devastating onslaught but not before it released a super massive blast of energy that quickly engulfed the entire fleet before its wave swiftly moved on to the planet and then into the entire system.

Isaac's eyes went wide upon seeing the projected outcome on Sakaki's simulation and a thought in the back of his mind silently breathed out in relief that their fleet didn't choose to immediately destroy the strange structure they discovered otherwise things might have ended quite badly for everyone living in Shanxi's system.

"Gods… what was that Sakaki?" Isaac asks

"That my friend is what would happen if you destroy that object." Sakaki explained "We can't destroy that structure without sacrificing the lives of everyone present in this system. The best thing that we can do about that object is to leave it be at the time being."

"Are you serious Sakaki? Are you telling to ignore this thing and pretend like it doesn't even exist even when it's standing right in front of me?"

"I'm not telling you to ignore it Isaac. I just told you to leave it be for the time being." Sakaki clarified him "I've already contact Fenrir's main branch in Valhalla and told them about what we have discovered including the findings I made about it. They will be sending their forces here soon to help us deal with this situation."

Isaac's frown still remained as a tiny little thought suddenly popped up in the back of his head.

"Sakaki." Isaac said

"Yes?" Sakaki replied

"If that object allows a person to send something to a location thousands of light years away from here, is the reverse also true in this matter?" Isaac asks when suddenly, the alarms inside the building started blaring out like crazy as a voice over at the intercom shouted loudly through it.

 _"Emergency! Emergency! Unknown ships are pouring out in masse from the unknown structure! I repeat, unknown ships are pouring out in masse from the unknown structure!"_

 *****Somewhere in the Perseus Veil, a few hours ago*****

Captain Zanna'Kas sighed inside the helmet of her environmental suit, her back leaning against her chair as her ship, the _Dasha_ and the small fleet that has been placed under her command have been busy scrounging through the debris of deep space near the outskirts of the Perseus Veil, an area widely known to be Geth territory in a mission to gather intelligence about the Geth's plans and movements but so far she has gathered nothing except the space dust that has been gathering around the hulls of their ships. Captain Zanna was frustrated at her luck as this should have been the perfect chance to do a reconnaissance mission since the local turian patrol was temporarily recalled for maintenance and won't be back for at least two weeks or so while pirate activity around the area have been at a record low due to the area being closed to Geth space along with the threat of the turian patrol. But still, after a total of almost 9 days of scrounging, Zanna's fleet still hasn't come up with anything.

"Captain!" One of the ship officers exclaimed to her "We should be getting back to the Flotilla soon. According to our intelligence, the turian patrol will be finished soon with their maintenance and will be deployed back to this area as soon as they are done. We should head back before either they or the Geth notice that we are intruding in this area."

Zanna muttered something under her breath as she once again came up with nothing that can help her people in their predicament.

"Captain!" The officer called to her again and Zanna cursed before she said "All right. We'll be leaving this area soon after an hour or two. There are still some spots around here that we haven't checked yet and it will be a complete waste if we didn't manage to search every area that we can."

"As you wish captain." The officer replied before his focus went back to the screen on his station.

Scratching her head idly with her gloved hand, Zanna wonders if she could even find something of use around this barren waste of space or if her mission would even have the slightest chance of being different from the previous reconnaissance missions the Quarian Admiralty Board assigned to her. She sighed again, disappointed that she has to tell her superiors of another failure to report when the alarms of the Dasha suddenly flared up as it detected a large spike of Element Zero within the area.

"Captain! The Mass Relay that has been laying dormant in this system has suddenly been activated!" Another officer informed

Inside her helmet, Zanna's eyes grew wide at the unexpected turn of events.

Ever since the incident with the Rachni Wars in which someone activated a dormant Mass Relay and unleashed a horde of bug like aliens into the galaxy, the Council has made it illegal to activate any dormant Mass Relay within their territory and the turians made sure about it by utterly annihilating any person or species that dares does so. Unfortunately, the law the Council made wasn't very specific and it even included species that didn't even know it even existed and many of the turians didn't even see any difference about it about it and indiscriminately attacks anyone who broke the Council's laws.

In her mind, Zanna begins thinking about the possibilities about who was opening the dormant relay. Could it be pirates? No, none of them would be stupid enough as the turians would quickly be on top of them the second they tried to open the Relay. Smugglers? A little bit more likely but like the previous suggestion, they wouldn't risk such a dangerous gambit. A new species perhaps? This suggestion was the most believable example Zanna could ever think of as only a new species would be unaware enough to activate a dormant Mass Relay despite the eventual consequences of facing the Council's wrath, especially the Turians who would be very eager to conquer such a naïve species.

"Captain!" An officer called out to Zanna, snapping her right out of her train of thought "What should be our next course of action?"

"How many ships are coming out of that Relay?" Zanna asks

"As of this moment, none ma'am!" The officer replied to her

"What?" Zanna flatly said out "Are you sure private? Aren't there any ships on your radar? Any cruisers? Frigates? Even a single fighter perhaps?"

"None ma'am. Nothing's coming out of that relay as of this moment." The officer replied to her "Wait, there's one coming out and it's… small?"

"Small? What do you mean small?" Zanna asks

"It's even smaller than a fighter ma'am. I think it is a drone they sent out and by the looks of it, it got damaged in its travel through the Relay."

A drone. That would mean explorers perhaps or maybe some kind of top secret STG espionage operation. Either way, Zanna seriously hopes that it is the former as the latter would mean that they might have gotten caught by the Council in trespassing in illegal territory. However, something in the back of Zanna's mind keeps telling her that it is more likely to be the former.

"Private, are there any other ships coming out of the relay?" Zanna asks

"None ma'am. Only the drone came out through the Relay." The officer replies

"Hmm, tell the reconnaissance fleet that we will be watching the situation closely. If it's a new species, then there is a chance that the drone they sent might just be them testing the Relay's capabilities. If they are friendly, then maybe we can learn something useful about the kind of technology they use, things that might benefit us and the entire Flotilla."

"But what if they are not ma'am?" A very young officer asks "What if they are like the Rachni?"

Zanna sighed as she watched the image of the active relay being displayed on the screen of her ship "We can only pray that they are not."

 *****Meanwhile*****

Ghorish Khas'morah and his vicious pack of pirates hadn't expected the luck they are experiencing today. As of now, he and his men had just successfully looted the entire stash of a rival group from Terminus after Ghorish and his men discovered that their rival kept their stash hidden somewhere near the border of Geth space. It makes sense since the fear of the Geth keeps most people out of their territory while the local turian border patrol deters anyone who is not afraid of the Geth, adding free extra security to anything people might have hidden there making that spot the best location for Terminus thugs to hide their illicit goods and earnings.

When Ghorish found out that the turian patrol will temporarily pull out from the area to undergo maintenance, he practically jumped at the opportunity once it presents itself and now he and his men had just made off with over a hundred kinds of illegal contraband ranging from guns, drugs and bootlegged alcohol. He even made off with over a dozen, expensive new models of an experimental ship that Ghorish guessed were probably stolen from the salarians or maybe even from the turians themselves. With the massive amount of loot he has stolen, Ghorish is definitely one happy batarian and he became even more delighted when his men have spotted a small quarian fleet nearby that was probably scavenging the area while the turian patrol is still out. Ghorish was getting pleased with his luck. First his successful looting operation and now an entire fleet of quarians all ready to be enslaved by him and his men. Ghorish grinned as he studied the fleet. From the looks of their vessels and their size, Ghorish can conclude that the quarians' fleet in front of them was only a reconnaissance group, which explains the lack of any heavy hitting ships within their fleet.

Licking his mouth, Ghorish can imagine the screams the quarians will do once he gets his hands on them and enslaves them all in the name of the Hegemony and was just about to give the orders to attack them when the alarms on his ship, _The Merciless_ , begins to blare out all of a sudden as the systems of _The Merciless_ has detected a large rise on the level of eezo within the area. Confused, Ghorish tried to find out where the source of the rise is coming from until they detected that the dormant Mass Relay within the area has suddenly awakened.

At first, Ghorish was surprised by the Relay's activation and became curious as to who just activated the Relay as he was pretty sure that his men and the quarians in front of them are too far away to activate it and he patiently waited to see who was coming out from the Relay. Imagine his disappointment when only a single broken drone was discovered to have come out from the Relay.

 _'Oh well, this is still good anyway.'_ Ghorish thought _'With that Relay activated, I can use it to simply blame those quarians for activating it and that would even give me justification for attacking it. Damn, this is simply too good to be true.'_

"You there." Ghorish called out to one of the officers of his ship "Address the rest of our fleet to prepare themselves quickly. I want all ships and boarding parties ready to go once we begin attacking these pathetic fools. We'll attack once we have completely cut them off from their possible escape routes."

"You got it boss!" The officer grinned as he replied.

 *****XOXOX*****

Divided upon their next course of action, the Geth watched as they observe their creators' small fleet scavenging through the edges of their territory. Ever since the turian patrol left temporarily to undergo maintenance, the Geth have predicted a 97.68% chance that the Creators will use this opportunity to scout their territory in the hopes of finding something to use against their own creations and the Geth have already been lying in wait for the Creators' reconnaissance fleet to arrive and as expected, they appeared right on schedule.

However, the Geth didn't immediately attacked their creators' scavenging fleet, preferring instead to watch them just close enough to observe them and far enough to avoid getting detected by the adavanced radars of their creators' ships.

The Geth have been watching the quarians' futile scavenging mission for days already and though many of them would like to contact their creators, they quickly decide against it as they calculated that there is a 99.99% that their creators would response in heavy violence to their mere presence. As a result, they can only content themselves with simply observing the creators from afar, watching as they tried scrounging up any piece of technology that they can find which unfortunately is impossible as the Geth have already cleaned the area of any stray, leftover technology that can be used against them. However, a couple of unknown variables began appearing in the Geth's territory as they detected a significantly sized batarian pirate fleet moving within their borders but the Geth decide to leave it alone since they calculated that it is more likely after one of the several thousands of hidden loot stashes scattered all over their territory and that it would leave once it accomplishes its objective. However, the same cannot be said for the next unknown variable when the single dormant Mass Relay located within the system suddenly activated for some unknown reason and this caused the Geth to become rather fidgety as the calculated unknowns it introduced was far too high but this all became naught when only a single, broken drone popped out of the Relay and nothing else followed it after that for one whole hour. Seeing that nothing else is coming out, the Geth calmed down and were about to resume observing their creators from afar when they suddenly noticed that the batarian pirate fleet has finally noticed its creators lurking about. Knowing that the pirates will no doubt try to slaughter and enslave their creators, the Geth Consensus began deciding their next course of action and within 0.43571354 seconds, the Geth have come up to a vote.

27.34% voted that the Geth leave the Creators to their fate as it is far too risky to help them due to the very high chance that the creators will attack them.

The remaining 72.66% voted to attack the offending pirate fleet.

 *****Chapter End*****

* * *

 *****Codex Entries*****

 **God Arcs-** The main weapon of choice of Fenrir's God Eaters, the God Arcs are mechanical weapons infused with living Oracle Cells and created with a manmade core called the Artificial CNS. In short, God Arcs are essentially manmade Aragami themselves and are the only weapons capable of actually hurting and eradicating the dreaded Aragami as only Oracle Cells are the only things that can kill other Oracle Cells. Being an Aragami itself, a God Arc still has a very strong urge to devour others and can even boost its strength if it manages to devour something.

The first God Arcs developed were only small pistols that fire weak Oracle Shots but over time, the God Arcs were slowly improved after humanity managed to gather enough bigger cores coming from lower tier Aragami like Ogretails, Zygotes and Cocoon Maidens until they gradually got to the higher ranked Aragami like Vajra, Chi-You, Kongou and Borg Camlann, eventually resembling the modern size seen today.

The current God Arc model Fenrir issues to its God Eaters is normally capable of switching freely between three basic forms, each with their own variety of weapons to choose from. The first is its regular melee form which the God Eaters use for close combat and is divided into 6 subgroups: The short blade, the long blade, the buster blade, the boost hammer, the charge spear and the variant scythe. Short blades are quick and have the best aerial capabilities of the bunch though they also inflict the weakest amount of damage among all the six subgroups. The long blade has the most moderate speed and strength among the group. The buster blade is powerful but slow and places a heavy emphasis on blocking than dodging. The charge spear is fast like the short blade but is capable of inflicting a large amount of damage with its charging attacks. The boost hammer is strong and heavy like the buster blade but it is capable of unleashing an endless wave of hard hitting swings using its built-in thruster while the variant scythe has a very long reach and is very capable of unleashing fast combos upon the enemy.

The second form of a God Arc is its gun form which God Eaters use for long range combat and is divided into 4 subgroups: Assault guns, sniper guns, blast guns and shotguns. The assault gun is designed to allow the user to move while firing at the cost of its rounds being considerably weaker than regular bullets. The sniper rifle is designed for maximum long range efficiency and for being efficient in using laser type bullets. The blast gun is suitable for causing large amounts of damage to several Aragami at once using radial and bomb bullets while the shotgun is best used for close range as its large amount of spread is quite excellent at clearing out a clustered group of enemies that are far too near you.

The third and final form is the shield form which is use for defense. The shield form is divided into 3 subgroups: Buckler shields, regular shields and tower shields. Bucklers provide the least amount of defense of the three but are also the lightest among them. Regular shields are the jack of all trades, providing moderate defense and speed for users while the tower shields provides the largest amount of defense but at the cost of speed and mobility.

Due to the massive complexity of Oracle Cells, a God Arc can only be wielded by its users and with people who share a same compatibility as them. Anyone else who tries to wield a person's God Arc will instantly be devoured by the God Arc's Oracle Cells.

 **Godsteel-** An amazing physics defying biometal developed by Cerberus, Godsteel has been created after an experimentation Cerberus did in which they infuse the special regenerating Oracle Cells they gathered from several S-Class Aragami as well as from the ones they discovered on the moon into a special mix of high class steel whose exact composition today remains classified to the general public. Godsteel displays several amazing traits that allow it to dominate other kinds of high end steel. It is tougher than titanium, can withstand more heat than tungsten, rivals rubber when it comes to flexibility, is lightweight and most of all, it can even _regenerate_ from damage that it has received, similar to an Aragami. As a result, this metal became the standard material used to manufacture most of Fenrir's military forces. However, Godsteel still has one glaring weakness in that it is highly susceptible to the effects of Element Zero and direct contact with it can cause the biometal to go berserk and begin mutating every living being within the vicinity into vicious Aragami.


	3. Visitors From the Relay

Hell-O again everyone and before we start, I would like to thank all the people who have been supporting me in my stories and I would like to tell you all that your support is deeply appreciated. You people are the ones who provide me with the inspiration I need to write my stories.

 _Special Thanks to Ssg1, Raging Akuma D, Jack the Stalker, akatosh117demon, Rigged Bomb and 1v2 for their reviews. I'm grateful for it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mass Effect or God Eater games except for the ocs that I have made._

 _P.S Since it is quite obvious that I will be turning some Mass Effect characters (ie, Shepard, Kaiden, Ashley and maybe even Miranda, Zaeed and Kasumi if I want to) into God Eaters, I would like to hear your opinions on what style of God Arcs should they use and/or what Power of Blood they should possess. Also, I would like to tell you guys in advance that Power of Blood will be God Eater humanity's equivalent of Biotic powers since they do not utilize Element Zero in any way. Also, I'm still quite open to any other suggestions or ideas that you want me to add to my story._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Visitors From the Relay**

"Get us out of here quickly!" Zanna screamed at her ship's crew members as the hulls of the _Dasha_ rocked wildly when the heavy kinetic rounds from the weapons of the batarian pirates' ship smashed hard into its kinetic barriers, taking out a large chunk from its energy reserves.

"We can't ma'am! Those four eyed bosh'tets have damaged our FTL drive and our engines are far too slow to even outrun them!" Zanna's XO distressingly informs her as warning lights began flashing madly all over the _Dasha_ 's deck. "Five of our guns have been disabled and the shield is down to almost 51%!"

Zanna swore loudly at their extremely unfortunately luck. While they were in the process of sending a drone of their own through the Relay itself, a pack of Batarian pirates suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and started bombarding the quarian reconnaissance fleet with a barrage of mass accelerator fire. Even though they outnumber the pirates' fleet by at least two to one, the weapons the quarians have onboard their ships were pathetic even when compared to the batarians especially since the fleet Zanna commanded was a simple reconnaissance group, meaning that most of their ships are lightly armed since they weren't actually expecting to fight against someone else, especially the batarians.

Zanna trembles in fear as thoughts about what the batarians will do to her and her crew began creeping up at the back of mind. She had heard about the (very true) rumors about what the batarians do to people they have captured and enslaved. Once, she recalled a former friend who was kidnapped by a bunch of pirates during her pilgrimage and was only rescued three weeks later when a Council SPECTRE team led an assault against a high profile pirate group in the Terminus Systems and Zanna's friend was just among one of the many broken slaves the SPECTRE group has discovered inside the pirates' hideout. Zanna shuddered as she remembered every detail of the abuses her friend had experienced. From the severe malnutrion, to the bleeding wounds and dark bruises that were scattered all over her body as well as some… parts that she wouldn't like to remember. Like, ever again.

Knowing that is exactly what the bastards are planning to do to her and to the people under her command, Zanna would rather kill herself than allow these batarians take her and her men captive.

"Tell all of our gunners to aim their weapons at the enemy ships' thrusters! Those pirates won't be able to pursue us if they are disabled!" Zanna commanded

The mounted mass accelerators on the quarians' ships aimed carefully at their targets using their pinpoint systems before they launched dozens of kinetic rounds at the batarians' ships.

Unfortunately for them, the shields of the enemy ships simply lit up and blocked their barrage, easily shrugging it off before the Batarians' swiftly retaliated by firing their own mass accelerators at the quarian fleet which faced no difficulty in smashing apart their much weaker shields.

Once the quarians' shields are down, the Batarians' began leisurely picking off at their gun turrets, destroying them with precise shots that were carefully controlled to avoid damaging the rest of the ship as they want the rest of its occupants to be alive for the taking.

Things have been looking quite bleak for the quarians and just when they thought that it couldn't get any worse, more bad luck just has to arrive.

"C-Captain! I'm detecting multiple new contacts appearing on our radar!"

"Contacts?! What are they?! More pirates?" Zanna asks in alarm

"It's worse! The new contacts, they're Geth ma'am! The new contacts are Geth!" The officer frighteningly reported to her.

Upon hearing that the Geth have arrived, a lot of the crew members of the _Dasha_ instantly panicked or became extremely frightened and even outright terrified as many of them realized just how screwed they are now that they also attracted the attention of the Geth and their reaction was completely justified since every quarian worth their suit knows how violent and bloodthirsty the Geth can be when confronting any organic species that dare intrude upon their territory. However upon their arrival, instead of going first for the injured vessels of the reconnaissance fleet, the fast sleek vessels of the Geth went first for the heavily armed ships of the batarians, using their superior speed and numbers to outmaneuver and overpower the much slower pirate fleet.

Caught by surprise at the unexpected turn of events, the quarians were, at first, stunned at the fact that they were technically saved by the actions of the Geth when they began attacking the pirates who were on the verge of nearly defeating and enslaving the quarians' entire recon fleet. However, once they finally got over their initial surprise, the quarians quickly assumed that the Geth must have attacked the batarians first because logically, they are currently the biggest threat within the area while the quarian fleet is currently heavily damaged at the moment, meaning that the Geth can pick them off later at any time that they want. Though this thought has greatly terrified many of the quarians on board Zanna's fleet, the Geth's actions still managed to give them the perfect distraction they need to escape since the Geth and the batarians are currently too busy killing each other to even pay close attention to them.

Zanna then begins contacting the entire fleet and though none of them got completely destroyed due to the batarians wanting them more alive than dead so that they can enslave them all, most of the ships in Zanna's fleet gave reports of high amounts of damage ranging from moderate to almost severe and almost all of vessels within her fleet report that they got their FTL drives damaged during the fight.

Upon learning how severe the damage her fleet received was, Zanna quickly tried thinking hard of a way out of this predicament and that is when she noticed that the nearby Mass Relay was still active.

Despite knowing that it is extremely risky and stupid to go into a recently opened Mass Relay that might lead to gods knows where, the gamble Zanna's planning is still by far, several leagues preferable than to stay within the area and get killed by two violent factions.

"All ships! Prepare to set course for the Mass Relay!" Zanna commanded "We'll use the Geth attack as a distraction against the pirates! I want everyone to start moving as fast as they can before any of those two starts turning their attention back towards us!"

 *****Present time*****

Upon learning that they discovered a unknown gargantuan structure near Shanxi's moon, Admiral Steven Hackett knew that there is something terribly wrong with that thing the moment he laid his eyes upon it especially after it activates all of a sudden with no reason when one of their research vessels got a little bit closer to its vicinity which is why he quickly had Shanxi's entire fleet surround the entire structure in case it turns out to be something that's similarly dangerous to the ruins on Mars in which dozens of people died while others got mutated into dangerous, rabid Aragami after they came into direct contact with the substance known as Element Zero which at that time, was previously unknown to them. The fact that the mysterious structure was scanned and confirmed to contain an unbelievably high amount of the extremely toxic element provide no assurance at all to the veteran admiral. But when at least two dozen unknown ships began pouring out from the structure, that's when all hell begins to set loose.

Inside the main bridge of the fleet's main flagship, a 4.15 kilometer large dreadnaught called the _Jotunheim,_ alarms were blaring madly as multiple Fenrir personnel were running back and forth all over in organized chaos, typing rapidly into their consoles, shouting loudly into their communications system or just generally being loud for the hell of it while Hackett himself was trying to his best to issue orders at keep everyone calm at the same time.

"Ensign, get me Director Feldman right on the communications channel this instant! Almeida, get the rest of the fleet on contact! Pavlova, get me the exact number of those ships! Sokolov, stop whining like a four year old this instant! Everyone else, get to your battle-stations this instant! Initiate defense protocol Alpha-8!"

The entire massive hull of the _Jotunheim_ rumbled as its powerful engines roared loudly in the abyss of space and the massive 4.55 meter dreadnaught began to mobilize in response to Admiral Hackett's orders.

"Cho! What's the status of the weapons?" Hackett asks

"All weapons are hot, sir! The _Jotunheim's_ Spiral Towers are ready to fire at your command!"

"Pavlova, I need to any information about those ships right now!" Hackett demanded from his XO "How many are they exactly? What are their exact sizes? What doing right now? Are they showing signs of hostile intent?"

"Sir, we have detected at least 24 ships in total and most of them are within the size range of our corvettes but there are at least 4 of them that are almost approaching frigate class size!" Pavlova replied "Most of them seem to be holding their positions and are not showing any signs of hostility but I would recommend that we approach this with extreme caution, sir!"

"Ensign! Do you have Director Feldman on the line already?" Hackett asked

"Not yet sir! I'm still patching through!"

"Then hurry up!" Hackett demanded before he turns his glance back to his XO "Pavlova, get me the visuals of those ships right now!"

"On it, sir!" Pavlova replied as she furiously typing on her console.

When the images of the alien fleet materialized on the screen of the main viewer, Hackett frowned as he noticed something glaring about their ships.

Despite knowing absolutely nothing about alien design, he knew what the signs of a ship that got recently attacked look like as the hulls on the alien's ships were visibly showing numerous signs of severe damage and heavy trauma that it is a miracle that the ships are still seemingly functioning in one piece.

"Admiral, do you think that this in an alien invasion fleet?" A nervous ensign asked from behind Hackett.

"I don't think so Ensign." Hackett replied "Those ships, they look like they just got of a severe battlefield or something. Their weapons are obviously too damage to function properly and their numbers are far too less to even stage a proper attack on any settlement. It's almost as if…"

"Sir! I finally got Director Feldman on the comms, as well as Dr. Sakaki!" An ensign announced

Hackett nodded "Good! Put them on the line already!"

The images of the faces of Director Isaac Feldman and Dr. Paylor Sakaki materialized on the screen of the main viewer and Hackett quickly gave a salute.

"Director Feldman, sir!"

"At ease, Admiral." Director Feldman said "Now tell me, what is your current situation right now?"

"Sir, about a total of 24 unidentified alien ships have suddenly emerged from the unknown structure." Admiral Hackett responded "By the looks of their appearance alone, we can conclude that the alien fleet has recently sustained heavy damage from an unknown source. My fleet has already surrounded it and-"

"Admiral, I think that this may have all been a big misunderstanding." Dr. Sakaki suddenly interrupts "From your descriptions, I have reason to believe that fleet of ships you are facing might meant you no harm."

"No harm? Dr. Sakaki, what are you talking about here?" Admiral Hackett questions

Dr. Sakaki smiles "Admiral, do you know how first contact with a new species should work?"

 *****XOXOX*****

Zanna didn't know what fate has against her people for her fleet to deserve such bad, rotten luck. After her fleet managed to escape from the Geth and the Batarians by using the Mass Relay, they were instantly greeted by an entire armada of heavily armed ships that according to the scans they made belong to a currently unidentified species due to strange signals and IFFs they are receiving. At first, Zanna became rather intrigued that she and her people managed to discover a new space faring species until she quickly realized two rather important things.

One, these new species obviously haven't met any other intelligent space faring species judging by their hostile reaction to the quarians' sudden arrival from the Mass Relay in which their ships are beginning to assume their offensive formations and Zanna couldn't hardly blame them as her fleet was probably seen as a bunch of hostile invaders due their unexpected appearance and the presumed factor that they are probably trespassing on this new species' territory. The second, and worst, thought that Zanna realized is that these alien ships are armed. As in _more_ heavily armed than both the batarians _and_ the Geth combined as Zanna could clearly see the hundreds upon hundreds of fearsome gun turrets and laser defense systems lining the broadsides of every ship in the alien fleet. Some of the ships are even equipped with what Zanna can only describe as a fearsome, gigantic cannon that almost took the space of the entire hull of the ships. However, there are also some ships that Zanna could spot that are sporting at least _3_ of those monstrous cannons on their hulls which made them look like as if someone glued a couple of very large thrusters and engines to a triple barreled cannon and decide to call it a ship. But the most interesting factor that she can visually see on these ships are their size.

They're all big. As in really, _really_ big.

From their scans alone, the quarians have discovered that most of the alien ships are absolutely enormous, with the smallest ship they could find reaching about 600 meters, weighing as much as a regular cruiser class ship while the bigger ones reached sizes as high as 2.15 and 2.45 kilometers, rivaling the size of the Council's most esteemed dreadnaught, the _Destiny Ascension,_ which currently holds the record for the biggest ship that's ever been created. However, these ships are quite _puny_ when compared to the biggest ship that the quarians have found among the alien armada's ranks which tops at a whooping _4.15 kilometers,_ a size that completely baffles Zanna as she couldn't imagine how anyone could possibly supply enough eezo to power that gargantuan vessel without bankrupting their entire species until further scans have explained to her that none of the alien ships actually used Element Zero to power up their up their FTL engines, being powered instead by an unknown energy source that their scanners couldn't trace yet. This bit of information greatly surprised Zanna and naturally made her curious as to know what energy source these aliens could possibly be using to operate their ships as for as far she knows, Element Zero has been the primary source of energy for the entire galaxy and has been used to power up all matters of weapons, electronics, engines and gadgets that it has virtually became the most fundamental commodity for every space faring species. With this information in mind, Zanna 's thoughts began racing rapidly as she imagined the numerous, immeasurable benefits the Flotilla could receive if she could just manage to learn or obtain even a tiny sliver of these aliens' strange technology. However, she quickly realized that her thoughts would have to be pushed aside for the moment as she noticed that the gargantuan dreadnaught was now pointing the five main cannons mounted on its front straight towards her fleet and her crew was now panicking in extreme alarm and terror at the sight.

"Calm down everyone! Don't panic!" Zanna assured them as she tried to pacify the growing chaos within their ranks "We have to establish communications with their fleet and tell them that we mean them no harm!"

"Captain, how are you sure that will even work?!"

"What if these guys are actually almost as hostile as the Geth?"

"Keelah, I don't want to die yet!"

"I SAID CALM DOWN!" Zanna shouted abruptly, stunning the rest of the crew into silence "We don't have much of a choice around here! Now, I know that we are all in a tight situation around here and that you are all scared. I'm scared too but we all have to stand together here if we wish to survive. Now, if you all don't want to get blasted into space debris then listen closely to my plan. We need pick up and establish a secure connection to the communications channel of at least one the ships in their fleet, preferably with their main ship and explain to them that we have no hostile intentions towards them."

"But ma'am! It will take some time before we can establish any-"

"I don't care!" Zanna snapped "I don't care if it takes you minutes, hours or even _years_ to establish a secure connection! Every second that we waste squawking nonsense around here is bringing us closer to being blasted apart by those giant cannons those aliens possess! Now go!"

 *****Chapter End*****

* * *

 *****Codex Entries*****

 **Intergalactic Navy-** A military branch of Fenrir that deals with its territorial expansion in space, interstellar combat, border security and peacekeeping operations, Fenrir's naval forces are composed of heavily armored ships that place a large emphasis on strong durability and firepower since Fenrir's ships possess no active shielding technology of their own, relying instead on the extremely thick armor plating of their ships which is made entirely out of the highly advance biometal Cerberus has developed dubbed Godsteel that enables them to easily shrug off direct hits from Mass Accelerator rounds as if they were nothing more than BBs and for attacks that do manage to penetrate their armor, they always have their strong regeneration abilities at their disposal to swiftly repair the damage dealt. The only known things that can permanently damage the Godsteel plating on Fenrir's ships as well as their extreme regeneration are weapons that utilize Oracle Cells for attacks, as Oracle Cells can only be killed by other Oracle Cells. However, recent tests and studied conducted by Cerberus' top scientists and researchers have suggested and proved that direct contact with Element Zero can cause the Oracle Cells within the Godsteel's composition to go berserk and mutate every organic being that comes into contact with it into a bunch of dangerous Aragami which unfortunately, includes the entire crew of the ship. Despite the terribly obvious risks it possess, Fenrir's navy still continues to build its ships with the dangerous biometal, stating that its numerous pros far outweighs its current cons.

For their weapons, each of the ships in Fenrir's navy are equipped with at least a hundred state of the art God Arc Guns that are tremendously scaled in size to accommodate a large ship. Most of the God Arc Guns have the basis of their types derived from their smaller counterparts like how the laser guns are based upon the Albatross and Stella Swarm families of God Arcs while the main cannons are based on the Spiral Tower series. Basically, each of Fenrir's ships is equipped with at least a few hundred oversized God Arcs that are perfectly capable of wiping out large groups of enemies in one go.

Currently, there are six main classes of ships in Fenrir's naval fleet, ranging from corvettes, frigates, cruisers, destroyers, carriers and dreadnaughts.

 **-Corvette Class** : The smallest class of ship Fenrir has under its navy, Corvettes are fast, agile and very quick to maneuver around the battlefield and are equipped with a number of assault type God Arc Guns that can deal a very large amount of damage in close range, spanning from FFED Assault cannons, Laevateinn Gs, Allargandos and Silenzios. However, with their small size, lack of long range weaponry and pitiful amount of armor, the corvette class is also the most easiest to destroy among the six main ship classes, requiring ample support from frigates in order to stay long on the battlefield. The average size of a corvette ranges from 600-700 meters.

 **-Frigate Class:** Designed for the role of a light escort ship, frigates are usually assigned to accompany corvettes and provide support. Despite being less armored than a cruiser, the frigate class still possesses some highly formidable offensive weaponry that are suitable for mid to close range combat ranging from Loewe Kanons, Tigris Guns, Mass Drivers, FFED Assault cannons and Arbalests. The average size of a frigate stands at 850 meters.

 **-Cruiser Class:** The main backbone of Fenrir's navy, the cruiser class is very well armored and has possesses plenty of formidable weaponry that allows it to engage opponents in both short and long range combat. Besides being equipped with the same weaponry as the frigate class, cruisers also sport a more diverse choice of weaponry with additions ranging from Andars, Atlas Cannons, Albatrosses and Stella Swarms plus at least one Spiral Tower class God Arc Gun that acts as the cruiser class' main cannon. The average size of a cruiser is 2.45 kilometers.

 **-Destroyer Class** : Designed to inflict large amounts of damage to a group of ships in one single go, the destroyer class is equipped with _3_ Spiral Tower class God Arc Guns that have been modified extensively to increase their devastating effectiveness, turning them almost into insanely strong wave motion guns at the cost of a reduced rate of fire that leaves them vulnerable from high speed ships like corvettes. The average size of a destroyer is 1.25 kilometers.

 **-Carrier Class** : Just like its name suggests, the carrier class are the ships responsible for transporting Fenrir's main troops and vehicles from one place to another. Carriers are heavily armored, even more so than the cruiser class of ships in order to protect the thousands of soldiers it is transporting and are even equipped with over a hundred laser firing God Arc Guns capable of firing shots that instantly homes in on the opponent's weak points ranging from Albatrosses, Stella Swarms, Arbalests and Apegas. The average size of a carrier is 2.15 kilometers.

 **-Dreadnought Class:** The most powerful and massive warships under Fenrir's control, the dreadnaught class is the pinnacle of strength among Fenrir's navy, possessing a tremendous amount of armor that makes the ship class almost impossible to damage and by extension, destroy since most enemy attacks will be simply shrugged off due to how thick the dreadnaught class' Godsteel plating is and how equally frustrating its advanced regeneration capabilities can be. Armed with almost two thousand different kinds of God Arc Guns plus five Spiral Tower class God Arc Guns, no enemy has ever faced a dreadnought class and lived to tell the tale about it. The average size of a dreadnaught is 4.15 kilometers.


	4. First Contact

_Special Thanks to Lord Anime, Law77, sygiko, Ethan Demas, Xenter, Kinunatzs, six samurai of dragon order, Raging Akuma D and 1v2 for their reviews. I'm grateful for it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mass Effect or God Eater games except for the ocs that I have made._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: First Contact**

For every second that passed, Zanna could feel her heart hammering loudly in her chest as tension completely grips the breathable air around her.

It had only been a few minutes but for Zanna, it felt like hours have passed as she anxiously waits for her communications team to swiftly pick up contact with the alien fleet while the rest of her crew were on nervously kept on high alert due to the heavily armed armada that has completely surrounded them from all sides with its forces, cutting off every possible escape routes the quarians might take while keeping at least several hundred guns aimed at their damaged fleet.

Seeing as how obviously superior the aliens are when it comes to sheer firepower and numbers, Zanna knew that if any of them tried so much as to even move just a teensy tiny bit then the alien fleet would quickly blast them all to oblivion faster than they could say 'oops'. If her crew couldn't manage to contact the aliens in time and explain to them that this is all a big misunderstanding then things will surely get really, really ugly within the next few minutes.

"C-Captain!" Zanna's lead communications officer calls out to her "We are finally picking up a transmission and it seems to be coming from one of their lead ships!"

The officer's claims were further confirmed by the beeping noises coming from his terminal that indicates that they have received a waiting call.

Hearing those words and sounds felt like music to Zanna's ears as she immediately perked up and spoke.

"Establish a channel right now and get it on screen! Quickly before these people change their minds!"

"Aye!" The officer replied before he begins rapidly typing on his console.

Slumping back to her seat, Zanna begins wondering deeply as she tried to imagine the appearance of what this new species looks like.

 _'I bet they somehow look probably intimidating like the batarians or stern like the turians judging by the fearsome ships they use.'_ Zanna thought _'I mean seriously, these people could give the Hierarchy a huge run for their credits with the sheer firepower that their ships possess. If at worse, these aliens could even look and act fearsome and barbaric like the krogan for all we know.'_

However, when the screen finally displayed the image of the alien contacting them, Zanna, as well as the rest of her ship's crew, immediately gasped as the appearance of the creature was something they had never expect.

"Keelah, it's like an asari." One of the ensigns spoke out in surprise as he stared at the figure on their screen and Zanna pretty much agreed with what he said.

The alien being displayed on their monitor was indeed similar in appearance with the only difference being that the alien's skin is cream colored instead of the standard blue or purple color and rather than the usual head crests the asari possess, this alien have what seem to be blonde colored fur growing on its head. The alien's eyes were also strange, being reddish brown, a color that Zanna hasn't seen before on the eyes of an asari that she has ever met. For its uniform, the alien seems to be wearing some sort of blue military outfit with a strange emblem that's emblazoned on the right chest that depicts the face of a snarling beast that Zanna isn't quite familiar with.

The alien tried to speak but the words that came out from its mouth sounded like complete gibberish to Zanna's ears as she couldn't really understand their language.

"Ensign! Get our translator programs working right now! I can't understand a word they are saying!" Zanna ordered to one of the men in her crew who simply groaned in frustration at her.

"It useless ma'am! The translator program simply cannot recognize the language they are using and-"

"-ello! Um, hello there! Can you understand me already?" The alien spoke out as it suddenly began speaking in a rather familiar language which quite frankly, startled the quarians.

"Hello? I repeat, can you understand me?" The alien asked again as it leaned forward slightly. "I'm not sure if Dr. Sakaki's translation matrix is working or not but…"

Zanna nodded rather enthusiastically "Yes! Yes! We understand you, loud and clear! Please tell us! Can you understand us as well? Please, tell us who you are and we want you to know that this is all just a big misunderstanding! My fleet and I mean your people no harm! We we're just scavenging near the Perseus Veil when a bunch of batarian pirates attacked us and-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down there please!" The alien spoke out "There's no need to be agitated like that! Our fleet has been given an order to stand down by the Director himself so that we can sort this all out!"

Zanna mentally gave out a sigh of relief after hearing that she and her fleet won't get blasted into oblivion by the aliens' fearsome weaponry.

"However, we believe that introductions should be in order first." The alien adds "My name is Captain Annette Koenig, captain of the FSV _Nidhogg_ and representative on behalf of Fenrir's Intergalactic Navy as well as humanity on a whole. I have to ask, who are you and what species does your people present themselves as?"

"My name is Captain Zanna'Kas Vas Dasha of the Quarian Migrant Fleet and I wish to inform you that, on behalf of my entire fleet, I deeply want to apologize to you and to your superiors for our accidental intrusion into your territory. We never really meant for any of this to happen."

"I-I see." Annette replied rather skeptically as if she is unsure of what Zanna said "But still, I have to ask, what are you and your fleet doing in our territory and how did you came through that device?"

"Um, well… it's a bit too long and complicated for me to explain it to you here at the channel. I was hoping if we can meet face to face in person so that I can explain everything perfectly to your superiors."

Annette frowned "Hmm, I'm not sure. Director Feldman or Dr. Sakaki hasn't really given me any permission to honor such a request but I'll see on what I can do. Can you hold on for a minute at least? This won't take much long."

"Of course. Please, take as much time as you need." Zanna said as Annette nodded to her before cutting of her communications for the while.

Zanna held her breath as she waited for almost an entire minute before Annette's image popped back onto their screen with a friendly smile.

"Well Captain Zanna, it seems you are in luck. Director Feldman has given me his blessing to authorize your request. We will be holding meeting our meeting on my ship and we will even be allowing you the right to bring in your own security."

"R-Really?"

Annette nodded "Why yes. You can bring as much as three if you want though we have to inform you that you will have to pass through decontamination first so that we can prevent any cross contamination between our two species here. We'll give you enough time so that you can prepare what you need for our meeting with each other."

Zanna almost laughed at the irony in the part of Annette's statement. To think that she and her people are worried about catching any diseases from them being ironic would be a massive understatement.

 *****Later*****

One hour later, a single small shuttle ship has flown out from the Dasha, carrying Zanna and at least three of her crew's best marines towards the meeting place which is set to happen on the human vessel called the FSV _Nidhogg_ , one of the largest cruisers within Fenrir's fleet.

While they are still traveling, Zanna took a moment to close observe the ship they are heading towards. For Zanna, the designs on the ship were practically overkill especially the weapons as Zanna could see several dozen weapon turrets visibly lining its sides just from her sight alone. The armor alone on the ship looked extremely thick and seemed strong enough that Zanna think that the ship can probably turn itself into a gigantic battering ram to smash other smaller ships apart if it wants to. The ships' single main spinal cannon was obviously too big for the cruiser, its size making it more suited to one of the human's so-called dreadnaughts and looks very strangely organic in appearance. Zanna wondered what could have made the humans so militaristic to have heavily armed their ships like that.

"Captain!" One of the marines accompanying her calls for her attention "Our ship has been given clearance to proceed and dock at their hangar bay area!"

As the tiny quarian vessel approached the massive human cruiser, its hangar bay doors withdrew in order to allow them entrance into its bay. Slowly, the vessel was steered to an empty platform on the side of the bay area and it smoothly sets itself down before cutting off its engines. In a control room, several humans have been watching the small quarian vessel dock into the hangar bay.

"Director Feldman, our guests have finally arrived at the bay area." An officer reported to the communications channel in the room before Isaac Feldman quickly gave him a response.

"Good. Tell our men to guide them first into decontamination before we can begin meeting with each other."

"As you wish Director."

 *****XOXOX*****

Director Feldman, Dr. Sakaki and Captain Annette have been waiting patiently outside the decontamination chambers' doors along with four 3rd Generation God Eaters who will be acting as their security detail. While they have been waiting, Director Feldman, Dr. Sakaki and Captain Annette have been keeping themselves busy by studying the strange 'Codex' given to them by the quarians themselves which inadvertently increased Dr. Sakaki's interest and curiosity about the strange aliens they will be meeting.

Apparently according to the Codex given to them, the quarians were an entire species of nomadic aliens who have been living aboard a large collection of starships dubbed the Migrant Fleet for the last 300 years ever since they were forced into exile from their own planet of Rannoch by the Geth, a race of rudimentary artificial intelligences that the quarians themselves have created and tried to destroy after finding out that the Geth have slowly began gaining sentience. The parallels and similarities between the situations of their species were not lost on Dr. Sakaki.

Aside from their history, their biology also proved to be quite intriguing to Dr. Sakaki. For instance, the immune system that the quarians possess is quite weak due to their bodies evolving to become symbiotic with the local pathogens in their homeworld on Rannoch which were often partly beneficial to them. However, this evolution also proved to be quite disadvantageous to them as after being exiled from their homeworld and living on the sterile environment on their ships for the last 300 years, the quarians immune systems have basically atrophied greatly over the years meaning that the quarians basically have to wear a special environmental suit at all times to prevent themselves from getting infected by any foreign pathogens as just one single germ can get them horribly sick or worse. Dr. Sakaki felt sorry for how difficult life must have been for their species.

Before Dr. Sakaki could think of anything even further, the doors of the decontamination chamber opened and four quarians entered into the room. Upon entering, three of the quarians, which Sakaki guessed were highly trained soldiers due to the way they hold their rifles on their hands, immediately draw their attention towards the four God Eaters in the room and Dr. Sakaki could really blame them for that. Even though they were wearing only standard issue armor, the giant God Arcs the God Eaters were wielding were no doubt proved to be quite intimidating to the quarians considering that they are basically wielding a sword or gun that is almost as tall as a full grown man's height.

One of the quarians, a female from what Dr. Sakaki could guess due to the enlarged chest and wider hips, seemingly tilted her head and said "I'm sorry, I know we have accidentally intruded upon your territory but aren't your weapons a bit too… excessive in the matter?"

"W-We apologize on the matter," Captain Annette rather awkwardly said "but God Arcs have been the standard issue weapons of Fenrir's regular military forces and we basically have nothing else that's smaller than that."

The female quarian seemingly stared at Annette in stunned disbelief before Dr. Sakaki himself decides to speak out.

"I'm sorry, but I believe the two of us haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Dr. Paylor Sakaki , I'm a scientist working for Fenrir's research department and this is Director Isaac Feldman, head of Fenrir's branch here at Shanxi. On behalf of humanity as a whole, we would like to extend warm greetings as well as the hand of friendship to you and your race" Dr. Sakaki extended his hand to suit his actions "We would also like to apologize to you for the way our fleet act upon your arrival. We only recently found out that the strange structure we discovered was actually an interstellar gateway that leads from one point of the galaxy to another and we simply acted based on the situation at hand."

"I-I understand. My name is Captain Zanna'Kas Vas Dasha of the Quarian Migrant Fleet and I want to say that I'm please to meet you, Dr. Sakaki." Zanna said as she hesitantly grasped and shook Dr. Sakaki's hand. "I suppose we should ask each other about some basic questions between our species right? Like history, governments, society and so on?"

"Indeed." Director Feldman agreed "However, this room is not the best area to discuss such matters. Please, follow me to the control room. It is a much more productive place for us to exchange information.

"Of course. Please, lead the way Director." Zanna replied

 *****Meanwhile*****

She was bored. Very, _very_ bored. Considering that only she and her fellow kind were the only ones left on this desolate, half eaten shell of a planet, this is very understandable.

Ever since those very interesting people had left years ago, she was left with nothing interesting to eat except her own fellow Aragami which to her, taste very boring now especially the Ogretails who have been multiplying like crazy now that some major predators have left the scene.

She signed. She knew she was destined to create a new apocalypse that will usher in a new rebirth of the entire planet but after eating a million of her fellow Aragami, she became very bored with her destiny and really wished to explore the entire world instead so that she can find some brand new things to eat. But alas, she can't do anything about it and was stuck on this barren rock of a planet with nothing to do but eat her tasteless brethren.

She stared at the sky and watched the moon that's visible from above, wishing that someday, they will return back to this world.

 *****XOXOX*****

"So you are saying to me that you and your fleet were only on a scavenging mission when you were attacked by a bunch of pirates made up of a race called the batarians?" Director asks as he tried clarifying what had been said to him.

"That's correct Director." Zanna confirmed "My fleet and I were merely assigned by the Admiralty Board on a mission to search for resources or salvageable tech that we can use against the Geth when we were unexpectedly attacked by a bunch of batarian pirates who were seeking to capture us so that they can sell us as… 'products', so as to speak."

Director Feldman frowned while two of the God Eaters accompanying them scowled their faces in response as it didn't take them much long to decipher what Zanna meant about being sold as 'products'.

"So, how did your fleet manage to escape these pirates then?" Dr. Sakaki asks

"Ironically, we owed it to the Geth." Zanna sighed "Those machines have detected our scuffle at the edge of their space and they have been known to kill everyone that dares to intrude upon their territory. Lucky for us, they decide to focus first on the pirates since they are a much larger threat than us which gives us enough time to escape towards the Mass Relay within the area."

Dr. Sakaki's interest perked up "Mass Relay? Is that what you call that mysterious structure we discovered?"

"Yes." Zanna confirmed "That artifact you discovered is called a Mass Relay which is just one of the many mass transit devices that were scattered all over the galaxy. The rest of the Council species use the Mass Relays as a way to achieve faster than light travel as well as for an easy way to travel from one point of the galaxy to another. Presumably, the Mass Relays were built 50,000 years ago by the Protheans, a race of highly advance aliens whose leftover technology became the basis of advancement for every species within the galaxy."

"Wait a minute!" Annette suddenly interrupted "Leftover technology? What do you mean by that? Did something happen to these Protheans?"

Zanna scratched her head as she tried her best to explain it to them "Well, the Protheans have also mysteriously vanished 50,000 years ago after they have established a galaxy wide empire. No one really knows why they disappeared. Not even the Council's best archeologists or historians can provide a decent explanation on why it happened despite the thousands of ruins they have left scattered behind a multitude of planets that formerly belong to the original territory of their empire."

"Wait a minute, did you just say ruins?" Dr. Sakaki asks and Zanna nods to him in reply

"Yes, the Protheans have left a large cache of their technology hidden away in thousands of planets that formerly encompass their empire. The Council has deemed these ruins to be absolutely sacred and important that even excavating them requires a large amount of permission coming from the Council itself. Why is it do you ask?"

"Well, this is just a funny thing." Dr. Sakaki sheepishly said "You see, Fenrir has been destroying every alien ruins that it discovers inside its colonies due to them being deemed too dangerous for the public's safety."

Despite not being able to see the expression on the quarians' faces due to the helmets of their suits concealing them, Dr. Sakaki has a feeling that their mouths are currently held wide open in shock and disbelief at what they just heard.

"You people have been destroying _PROTHEAN RUINS_ in your territories?!" Zanna suddenly exclaimed loudly which made the humans almost jump back in surprise "Have you people realized what have just done?! The Council will totally go pyjack-shit at this!"

The God Eaters accompanying them as security suddenly raised their God Arcs in response but Director Feldman quickly told them to stand down before he turns his glance back to the furious quarian.

"We apologize if we accidentally did something that's wrong according to your laws but I think you have to know our side of the story first." Director Feldman said as he began explaining to her "When we first discovered those alien ruins in our new homeworld on Mars, we at first tried to excavate it in the hopes of discovering something about the previous civilization that left it there but a fatal accident occurred during the dig and it resulted the deaths of over a hundred individuals due to-"

"Element Zero poisoning?" Zanna suddenly asks as she interrupts Director Feldman's sentence.

"Why yes. How did you know?" Dr. Sakaki questions

"It is actually quite a common hazard in excavation sites," Zanna explained "Prothean ruins especially since they always contain a high amount of Element Zero hidden within their remains. That is one of the reasons why you need to ask permission first from the Council before you go digging up any ruins."

"I see." Director Feldman said "However, that's not the only effect Element Zero did upon the people it had come into contact with. It also… changed them."

"Change?" Zanna asks quizzically "Did they develop biotic powers?"

Director Feldman frowned "Biotic powers? What are you talking about?"

"Biotic powers are special abilities developed by individuals that were directly exposed to Element Zero." Zanna begins explaining to them "These abilities allow a person to directly manipulate and create mass effect fields using the Element Zero within their bodies to perform acts or feats that were previously thought of to be impossible by historical science. People with biotic powers are highly sought after by the militaries of their species due to their highly beneficial abilities."

"Well, the transformations those people receive were far from beneficial." Director Feldman said grimly "Those people have mutated instead into Aragami, vicious, bloodthirsty monsters that seek only to devour everything in their path."

Zanna tilts her head in confusion "Aragami? What are those? I've never heard of Element Zero ever mutating a person into something like that you are talking about."

"If I'm going to explain everything to you, it would take at least a few days for me to finish." Director Feldman explained "Sakaki here will just give you a version of our own codex so that you can be properly informed. But anyway, that's what Element Zero did to the people working at that site. As a result, Fenrir has deemed every alien ruin that we come upon to be highly dangerous thus we were ordered to destroy every ruins that we have come across."

Zanna stayed silent for a brief moment before she said "Your people still will have to explain this to the Council as well as your accidental activation of the Relay."

"The Relay? Why? What's wrong about us accidentally activating the Relay?" Annette asks her

"The Council… has made it a law that nobody is allowed to activate any dormant Mass Relay without their permission." Zanna said uncomfortably "This is all because someone previously activated one a few thousand years ago and ended up unleashing a swarm of hostile aliens called the Rachni upon the galaxy. The Council has been strict to enforce that law, especially the Turians who have been known to punish an entire species just because a single individual disobeyed that law. If the Council has heard about this, they will… obviously not like it and will likely attempt to punish your people for that even if you never have heard of the law before."

Director Feldman looked at her rather grimly while Dr. Sakaki replaced his smile with a frown.

"That… has got to be the dumbest law I've ever heard." One of the God Eaters muttered out loud "Punishing a person for a law that they have never even heard from before? That sounds absolutely bullshit to me."

Mentally, Zanna agreed with the man's statement as she too thought that the law the Council made was far too harsh.

"Well, it seems we have some business to do." Director Feldman mumbled "Sakaki, contact the rest of Fenrir's branches and tell them about what we have learned. Captain Annette, tell Admiral Hackett to have his fleet monitor this… Mass Relay 24/7 until further notice."

"As you wish Director." Captain Annette replied before Director Feldman turned his attention back to the quarians.

"Now then, can I request that you provide us with some more knowledge regarding this 'Council' that you are speaking of?"

 *****Chapter End*****

* * *

 *****Codex Entries*****

 **God Eaters-** The regular soldiers under Fenrir's military forces, God Eaters are genetically altered humans who have been injected with the P13 Bias Factor or its previous predecessors so that they can control and wield God Arcs, special biological weapons that Fenrir has developed originally to fight against the formidable Aragami. Each God Arc that every single God Eater wields has been personally assigned to them by Fenrir upon them enlisting and taking an aptitude test which will determine the most compatible God Arc that can be paired up with the new recruit. Being the last line of defense of humanity against the monstrous aragami, each God Eater undergoes strict, rigorous training everyday so that they will always be in tip top shape to fight.

Currently, there are three known different generations of God Eaters: the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Generations. The 1st Generation are the very first God Eaters ever created and are made up entirely of Old Type God Eaters who use God Arcs that can't switch between separate forms. The 2nd Generation consists of the regular New Type God Eaters who use the modern kind of God Arc that can regularly change between 3 forms. The 3rd Generation meanwhile, consists entirely of the special kind of New Types which are God Eaters who have unlocked their Power of Blood, a unique hidden power that God Eaters possess which also varies differently within each individual.

 **Fenrir** \- Originally a major corporation that specializes in biotechnology, Fenrir rose to the forefront during the first Aragami outbreak in the year 2050 due to its advance research in Oracle Cells and its subsequent development of God Arc technology which became humanity's only hope in fending off the formidable Aragami which have proven themselves indestructible to any of humanity's previous conventional weapons. When the rest of earth's governments finally fell from the onslaught of the Aragami invasion, Fenrir was the only organization left standing and it became the defacto ruler and government for the rest of humanity. Before humanity's grand exodus into the stars, Fenrir was originally centered on their main office in the former Scandinavian region of earth but after the establishment of mankind's new colonies, the colony city of Valhalla which is situated on Mars became Fenrir's new chief headquarters for the rest of their branches.


	5. Intergalactic Diplomacy Pt 1

_Special Thanks to Rigged Bomb, Guest, lukas, Kinunatzs, six samurai of dragon order, akatosh117demon and 1v2 for their reviews. I'm grateful for it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mass Effect or God Eater games except for the ocs that I have made._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Intergalactic Diplomacy Pt 1**

 *****Border of the Perseus Veil, 3 days later*****

In the vast darkness of space, a gigantic turian patrol fleet comprised of over 45 corvettes, 5 cruisers and at least 1 dreadnaught had just recently returned to the area after undergoing quick repairs and maintenance in order to keep them in top fighting condition. This top condition was further proven by how sleek the vessels move in perfect synchronization and discipline which can be expected from the best soldiers the turian military has to offer.

Leading this patrol group from inside the fleet's single massive dreadnaught, a large 800 meter capital vessel called the TSF _Resolute Force,_ was a high ranking female turian named General Sidovia Vakarian, one of the best soldiers and commanders who has ever served under Hierarchy's forces as well as being one of its most famous military heroes as Sidovia was well-known for her extravagant record for the highest amount of pirates and mercenaries groups taken down within one single year as well as for her multiple victories on several major incursions against the Geth on their border, becoming almost like a folk hero or a noble symbol of the Hierarchy's military in the process. As a result, almost every last one of the men being assigned under her orders actually considered it an extreme honor to serve under such a legendary figure. It also helps that the turian general is known to be quite charismatic and considerate to the men under her command which makes their moral quite higher when compared to the other soldiers who have been assigned to less than pleasing commanders or generals.

When the patrol group was just about to pass through their daily routine path, they noticed something different around here instead.

"General, ma'am!" One of the General Sidovia's helmsmen called out to her "We are detecting large amounts of artificial debris in the area on our scans!"

"Get me the visuals." General Sidovia commanded and the image of the debris field quickly materialized on their viewers.

From the remains and sizes of the steel fragment, it is quite obvious that the debris floating around the field were ships that were torn apart by mass accelerator rounds. Judging from their design, Sidovia could easily speculate that these ships were batarian pirate vessels, top class considering she could still see some of the expensive customized weapon turrets and paintjob attached to the wrecked ship fragments.

"Spirits, what happened here?" One of Sidovia's officers spoke out

Sidovia sighed in boredom "Isn't it obvious? A bunch of pirates had just tried to sneak in to this area while our fleet has been scheduled away for its daily maintenance. Bastards are probably trying to hide some of their ill-gotten wealth or steal another bastard's hidden ill-gotten wealth here. It is already a well known fact that most of the criminal elements in the Terminus Systems choose to hide their stash in this area thinking that they can take advantage of our patrols and the Geth to provide extra security for their loot. Well, it seems those machines have proved these idiots wrong and have blasted them apart for intruding."

"Wow, it seems the Geth aren't really that bad at all." Another officer tried to joke

"Um ma'am, I believe there is something in here that you should also know!" Another helmsman spoke out "The dormant Mass Relay in this system, Relay 314, it's somehow been activated and according to our scanners, the Relay has already been left active for the past two days!"

"What!" Sidovia shouted in surprise as she almost shot out from her chair in surprise "Set course for Relay 314 at once!"

"As you wish ma'am." The helmsman replied

Sitting back in her chair, Sidovia groans in frustration as she could already guess what happened during the time her fleet was called away for its scheduled maintenance.

 _'Those batarians… I bet those four eyed freaks opened that damn Relay. I don't know if they are really trying my patience around here but if just had my way with things, I would have blasted their collective asses from space._ ' Sidovia silently spat ' _It's bad enough that we can't stop them completely from committing their barbaric slavemaking practices without going into a costly war with them that would end with at least several million dead, but for them to go around and start blatantly ignoring every Council law and endanger the lives of every civilian in the galaxy? Now that's going way too far.'_

Sidovia hated the batarians pretty much with a heated zeal, due in part to them making the majority of the pirate scum she disposes of in a daily basis but mostly because of how they practice slavery within their space and the added fact on how they badly treated the various species they have manage to enslaved. Sidovia shuddered on how she can still clearly remember her days as a SPECTRE operative in which she personally lead dozens of daring raids against several high profile pirate groups and she would always discover hundreds of individuals of varying species inside the tight, enclosed cells of the pirates' fortresses, all severely weakened from a variety of reasons ranging from severe malnutrition, torture, severe emotional depression or trauma. It's as if their captors didn't even bother to treat them properly as people and have chosen to gleefully treat them as mindless animals instead. In fact, it only took a high sense of turian discipline and restraint as well as a direct order from Councilor Sparatus himself that Sidovia prevented herself from putting a bullet right between the batarian ambassador's four ugly eyes.

However, as much as Sidovia wants to use this situation to punish the Hegemony, she knew that they would just simply deny the act that their privateers had committed, just like how they cheerfully deny any other crime they have secretly or blatantly committed.

While Sidovia was still deep in her thoughts, one of her officers suddenly begins calling out for her attention again.

"Ma'am, we are detecting some ships coming out from the Relay!"

True to the man's words, Sidovia could see about at least a dozen ships coming out from the Relay on the viewing screen of their ship.

"Who does those ships belong to?" Sidovia asks

"Well sir, according to our scanners, those are quarian ships. I believe they are from the Migrant Fleet ma'am."

"The Migrant Fleet? How can that be possible? Did they went through the Relay while we are gone?"

The officer shook his head "I don't know ma'am but-wait, I'm detecting massive energy fluctuation coming from within the area!"

"What? More ships are coming out from the Relay?" Sidovia asks

"No sir! The energy fluctuation is not coming from the Relay as the readings I'm having here are way off the charts and-oh spirits…" The helmsman muttered as his expression suddenly dropped from what he is currently seeing now.

From the viewing screen of the _Resolute Force_ , the turians can see what they can only describe as several dozen greenish purple colored wormholes appearing right out of nowhere from the darkness of space, slowly growing larger in size and brightness.

"What. The. Hell. Are. Those. Things!" Sidovia exclaimed and just as she said that, several dozen large unidentifiable ships began emerging from the rifts in the void.

The first several dozen unknown ships that emerged from the portals were classified to be roughly within cruiser class but the next batch of ships that followed was what really terrified the turians as they all have one glaring similarity.

They are all roughly bigger than the single dreadnaught in their fleet.

Commotion quickly exploded within the bridge of the _Resolute Force_ along with the rest of the turian patrol fleet as the sudden appearance of a fleet that's more heavily armed than them did more than just startle them.

General Sidovia began shouting orders left and right to the crew of his ship about how they should response to the sudden arrival of the unknown fleet. Despite being greatly intimidated by the sheer size and numbers of the unidentifiable ships, Sidovia knew she cannot falter at a moment like this as what her fleet needs now is a good leader, not a coward and in times like this, she cannot afford to show any weaknesses.

"Acria, contact all vessels and tell them all to raise their alert status and tell them to reform into combat formations! We have no idea who these people especially if they are friendly or not!"

"Roger that general!"

"Sevius! Have you identified what race does those ships belong to?" Sidovia asks

"Ma'am, I got no conclusive match on them from any known species!" The helmsman replied "I even expanded the comparison to include every Council registered corporation and paramilitary group but none of their designs matched those on the vessel! What's more, I'm detecting absolutely zero eezo readings coming from those ships!"

That bit of information has instantly caught the attention of the famed turian general.

"No eezo? How can that be possible? The only way to achieve FTL travel is by using Element Zero and without it, people will be trapped within their own solar system unless…"

Sidovia took a good long view at the ships displayed on their screen.

"…these people must be using a different form of propulsion system," Sidovia continued "one that doesn't use Element Zero meaning… oh spirits. I believe we are seeing a new species in front of us."

"A new species ma'am? Are you sure about that?" A skeptical officer asks

Sidovia nodded "Yes. It is the only answer I can think of that can explain why their ships don't match any of the known designs in our databases and why they don't emit any eezo readings. Heck, it could even why their ships are so colossal in size in the first place! Since they probably don't even use eezo, they won't even have to worry about the size restrictions placed by its expensive energy consumption. They can build as large as they want!"

"M-Ma'am, t-that means the technology they possess might alter the b-balance of power within the galaxy!" One of Sidovia's senior officers stuttered as he pointed out.

"Exactly." Sidovia agreed

"So what are we going to do with them General? Should we try to turn them into a client species? I'm sure the Hierarchy will gain a huge amount of benefit from subjugating such a beneficial species." One of Sidovia's latest officers, a turian by the name of Desolas Arterius asked

Sidovia glared deeply at the young turian as if he said something stupid (which he obviously did) while the rest of Sidovia's senior officers placed a palm on their faces and groaned in response.

 _'Why must the younger generation these days be so hot-blooded and idiotic at the same time?'_ Sidovia thought as she suppressed an urge to roll her eyes. _'No wonder those Blasto films always portray us as a bunch of trigger happy cops. I can understand now why my husband really hated those films. The stereotype must have been appalling. '_

"Captain Arterius, I do _not_ shoot first and ask questions later." The turian general firmly stated to the rather foolish captain in front of her "Also, in case you have forgotten, _we_ are the ones who are currently outgunned in this situation. As much as any of your much foolish generation might want to, poking a sleeping Thresher Maw with a stick will likely just get you sprayed with its acid or devoured as a result. We will solve this situation peacefully unlike some certain glory seeking idiots that I know of."

Captain Arterius seemed to glare at her with distaste but General Sidovia didn't care as she knew Arterius wouldn't dare disobey an officer with a much higher rank than him and since Sidovia was a general, this means she currently has the highest rank within the entire patrol fleet.

"Vellus, can you manage to communicate the channels of their fleet?" Sidovia asked towards her lead communications officer.

"I think there is no need for that ma'am." Vellus replied to her "We are already receiving a couple of transmissions ever since their first ships arrived. I'll be patching up the channel right now."

Immediately, a video feed manifested on the viewer of their ship, displaying the images of a quarian and… what seemed to be some sort of cream colored asari with fur growing on its head.

Sidovia squinted her eyes at the screen, trying to make sure that her vision wasn't fooling in any kind of way when the alien suddenly smiled and said "Greetings. I'm Captain Annette Koenig, commander of the FSV _Nidhogg._ And I would like to inform you that we, humanity, wish to greet you in piece."

 *****3 days ago *****

Zanna couldn't believe what she just heard. It has got to be a misheard what the man in front of her said. There's no way anyone would offer something that beneficial to people of her species.

"I-I'm sorry Director Feldman but can you repeat what you just said to me? I think we may have slight miscommunication here."

Feldman's stoic expression didn't change as he placed his elbows on the table and tents his hands together.

"Very well. I will repeat myself clearly this time for you Captain Zanna. I have already talked with the higher executives of Fenrir and they have all agreed to the proposal I just made. In exchange for your kind's cooperation and assistance, Fenrir is willing to provide the entire quarian race with two planets that we have recently discovered and colonized within a new star system. Fenrir will also be willing to provide strict assistance in helping your kind adapt within these new planets as well as with providing additional security and assistance in creating a cure for your race's weakened immune systems. However, all we need from your kind in return is information regarding the rest of the galactic neighborhood and this Council that you speak of as well as with providing us samples of this so-called 'Mass Effect' technology."

"S-So basically… a mutual alliance?" Zanna asked

Dr. Sakaki nodded "Why yes. For the last few years, humanity has been slowly regaining its strength after narrowly escaping from certain extinction. However, despite our race finally being freed from the grasp of the accursed Aragami and are now currently expanding in about 5 known star systems, our people are still relatively new to the galactic stage and we know almost nothing about it. Though most of Fenrir's top executives are confident that we can simply fight our way through the things that are thrown at us, I on the other hand believe that humanity can benefit a lot more if it decides to pursue the path of peace instead rather than the path of war. After all, many of us have already seen enough deaths to last an entire lifetime."

"Indeed." Director Feldman agreed "Many of our top ranking God Eaters still bear the marks and trauma from the war we waged on the Aragami. It would be cruel for them if we send them off to fight in another bloody war."

"B-But still, why do you choose to extend this hand of friendship to us?" Zanna asked "The Council never once give a damn about us when we lost our homeworld to the Geth so why-"

"We believe it is because our species may share a mutual understanding with each other." Dr. Sakaki interjects

"A mutual understanding?" Zanna asked

Dr. Sakaki smiled warmly at her as he nods "Yes. According to the codex you gave to us, your people were driven away from your own home planet after you lost a war against the Geth, a race of artificial intelligences that your people developed that had slowly gained sentience. Our people experienced a similar situation like your race Captain Zanna as we too were forced to abandon our own home planet, this time by a race of hostile devouring beings called the Aragami who almost pushed our race to the very brink of extinction. Our two races have so much in common Captain that it is only natural that we extend a hand of friendship to you and your people."

Zanna remained silent for a few moments until she said "I… I can't tell you my answer now. I-I have to contact the Admiralty Board first and inform them about the events that transpired as well as your offer. Don't get me wrong, your proposal of an alliance is something that my people will be extremely grateful and appreciative to but I'm not in the position to make such a drastic decision for my entire race."

Director Feldman nods "Understandable. Very well, we will give you and your leaders enough time to consider about our offer. As a token of good gesture, we will be having our best engineers immediately work to repair your damaged ships for free while Captain Annette here will providing you with a data packet containing information about our race and history as well as details explaining how to contact us. Captain Annette, if you may?"

"Yes Director." Captain Annette replied as she reaches for a small device from within her pocket before she gently hands it over to the quarian captain.

"I hope that your leaders will greatly consider our proposal Captain Zanna. An alliance between our people will surely benefit both of our species as a whole." Director Feldman stated

"Don't worry Director. I will immediately contact the Quarian Admiralty Board about your offer but I have a large feeling that they wouldn't want to pass such a big opportunity as this." Captain Zanna replied

 *****Present*****

Twelve hours have passed and the single Mass Relay in the system orbiting at the edge of the Perseus Veil was instantly surrounded by the heavily armed vessels of Fenrir's fleets while the nearby planets that were located near the Relay were quickly being colonized and terraformed to become suitable for habitation. Meanwhile, a sizeable diplomatic fleet was sent to the Citadel Council, accompanied by a couple of quarian vessels from Zanna's fleet in order to mediate a peaceful contact with the Council species and to prevent any sort of all out war in the future. Earlier, Fenrir's navy has allowed the turian patrol group led by General Sidovia to peacefully depart from the system which has been christened as the newly named Bifrost System in order to spread the message of humanity's arrival into the galactic stage and unfortunately, it seems not all people may be happy with the arrival of this new species…

 *****Citadel*****

"Good morning Citadel!" A cheerful blue asari reporter greeted as she stood in front of the camera with a friendly smile plastered on her face "This is Numinia T'rashi! Reporting to you live for Citadel News Network! Today, we got a very exclusive report for our viewers! A few hours ago, a new species who call themselves as humans had just recently declared their presence in a previously unnamed system which the humans have now named as the Bifrost System. Currently, these humans have announced that they will be sending an envoy to meet up with the Citadel Council but according to some of our private sources, it seems that these humans have allied themselves to the quarians and there have been rumors of the Migrant Fleet planning to move in to human space but details still remain sketchy for us to truly confirm.

Also to note, the latest Blasto movie, _Blasto 4: Carnifex Force,_ will be showing soon in theaters this month! Tickets sales are soaring high and fans of the zany multi-pistol-wielding hanar Spectre agent are already getting excited about watching the latest movie of the franchise, stating that it will become another blockbuster hit though critics are also still complaining that the new movie will probably involve lots of unnecessary explosions and repeated scenes related to the previous movies. However, the franchise's new director, a krogan named Mikal Bray, has this to say to his critics."

The asari reporting played a recording she made with a previous interview with the director and a loud, angry voice came shouting out.

" _IT'S ALL ABOUT THE MOTHER*BEEP*ING MONEY BITCHES!"_

The asari reporter smiled as she continued reporting "For any more breaking news and developments regarding the arrival of this new species, please stay tuned on Citadel News Network so that you will catch a glimpse of the latest members of the galactic community. This is Numinia T'rashi, signing off."

 *****FSV Vanaheim*****

"Exiting wormhole transition in 3… 2… 1…" An officer informed over at the comms as the _Vanaheim_ emerged from the wormhole it created, followed by 2 cruisers, 5 frigates and about 18 corvettes.

"Commander Amamiya, we have finally arrived at Citadel space." One of the helmsmen announced as the image of the gigantic space station which serves as the center of the Council's seat of government came into full view of their ship.

"Good job rookie." Commander Lindow Amamiya congratulated as he began lit the cigarette in his mouth "Tell me, have the quarians arrived from the Relay yet?"

"No sir." The helmsman replied "It seems we have arrived first before them."

"Oh well." Commander Amamiya mumbled as he took a puff from his cigarette before holding it away in the metallic claws of his golden gauntlet. "There's no need to rush. We have all the time we need. By the way, is the diplomatic team ready?"

"Affirmative." The helmsman confirmed "The diplomatic team is all set up and ready to go. Dr. Sakaki will be providing the key communications and translation while special forces unit BLOOD will be providing the team with its security, courtesy of Captain Alexander Shepard and Vice Captain Haruka Sakamoto."

Lindow grinned "Well, it seems we don't have much to worry around here. Tell the rest of the fleet to be standby. We'll send the diplomatic team once our alien buddies have arrived from the Relay."

"As you wish sir."

 *****Chapter End*****

* * *

 *****Codex Entries*****

 **Aragami Technology-** During the early stages of the Aragami outbreak in the 2050's, humanity was slowly fighting a losing battle against the monstrous invaders that appeared from nowhere as every conventional weapons they have ranging from bullets, explosives, missiles, cluster munitions and such proved to be ineffective against the creatures. Even nuclear and chemical weapons prove to have absolutely no effect against the Aragami when a military base situated in Kazakhstan decides to blow itself up with a soviet era nuclear bomb in the hopes of destroying the thousands of Aragami that began swarming its borders. Their attempt failed as even though the Aragami got brutally damaged by the blast, the powerful regenerative abilities of their Oracle Cells ensure that they can survive even from the point blank blast of a nuclear device. The only reason humanity managed to survive was because of Fenrir's development and research of Oracle Cells and Aragami Technology which became humanity's only weapons against the invading hordes of the Aragami.

Ever since the exodus from earth, humankind has continued to improve and advance in the field of Oracle Cell research and Aragami technology, utilizing the knowledge they developed into every field and branch of their military as well as their society.

 **Aragami Drive Core-** Utilized by all Fenrir's intergalactic naval ships, the Aragami Drive core is a ground breaking engine developed by Fenrir using the still living core of an Ouroboros class Aragami which allowed humanity to finally reach towards the stars and escape from a dark fate of extinction at the fangs of the dreaded Aragami. Due to the fact that the Ouroboros core is still pretty much alive and seems to provide a seemingly limitless amount of energy from the Oracle Cells that encompass it, the Aragami Drive Core also acts as the main power source of Fenrir's ships for their weapons and propulsion though depending on the size of the ship, multiple engines may be needed.

With the additional improvements and developments made by Cerberus using the ancient alien artifacts they had smuggled secretly into their labs in which they combined the advance alien technology they scavenged with regular Aragami Technology, the Aragami Drive Core was heavily upgraded to an extent that it can now allow for faster than light travel, giving humanity the ability it needs to further expand towards the stars.


	6. Intergalactic Diplomacy Pt 2

_I just have a lot of ideas in my head so I will be posting this right now._

 _Special Thanks to Rigged Bomb, Forsaken139, MEleeSmasher, six samurai of dragon order, akatosh117demon and 1v2 for their reviews. I'm grateful for it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mass Effect or God Eater games except for the ocs that I have made._

 _P.S Special thanks to Rigged Bomb for his idea of adding a background music which does not belong to me in any way of course (both the idea and music of course)_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Intergalactic Diplomacy Pt 2**

When the Council has received news of a new species entering the galactic scene, they each had their own reaction to the announcement.

Counciler Valern, representative of the Salarian Union, was quite excited at the news of the discovery since a new species always meant new technology that the Council can obtain which could benefit the entire galactic community (which mostly meant the three main Council species only). As of now, he is thoroughly reading and devouring every bit of information on the codex given to them by the quarian vessel that arrived bearing the message.

Counciler Tevos, representative of the free Asari Republics, was also a bit excited at the thought of a new species coming to join the Council especially when the information given to them by the quarians showed that these humans were very similar in appearance to the asari with the only difference is that they have differently colored skin, genders and fur on their heads instead of the regular head protusions the asari have. However, she was also a bit worried on how highly advance these humans can possibly be since from according to the information given to her, the humans possess an entire fleet of ships that are the same size as the Council's main flagship the _Destiny Ascension_ and there is also the fact that their ships don't even use eezo in order to achieve FTL travel meaning that bringing these humans firmly under their control will prove to be rather difficult for her and her fellow Council members.

For Counciler Sparatus, the representative of the Turian Hierarchy, however, his reaction to the new species is a whole different story. As for one thing, the technology these humans possess which they dub as Aragami Technology was on a whole different level that he never encountered before. For instance, the humans' technology allows their ships to bypass the size limit imposed by energy consumption on Element Zero since they practically didn't need Element Zero in the first place. There is also a part on their codex concerning their soldiers which their government of Fenrir dubs as 'God Eaters' (which quite frankly sounds a bit blasphemous to Sparatus' ears) that states that every last one of them is basically a genetically modified super soldier designed to fight against gigantic monsters whom humanity calls as the Aragami.

Sparatus snorted. From the description humanity's codex gives to these so-called Aragami, it said that these creatures are basically invulnerable to every kind of conventional weapons and can even survive a point blank explosion from a nuclear weapon. That last part made Sparatus very skeptical about humanity's claims as there is absolutely no way for a creature to survive a ground zero blast from a nuclear device and that's not even getting to how they were described to 'evolve' themselves by devouring all sorts of materials in order to take on their properties. Now, Sparatus knows he isn't much of a scientist but he is pretty sure evolution doesn't pretty much work that way. It sounds much more like some kind of sci-fi grey goo scenario that he would watch on a holo-vid. Sparatus became even more doubtful with humanity's claims when he saw the pictures detailing the appearances of the Aragami. For one, they look more like a mishmash of regular large animals that you can find on a zoo with the exception of a couple of creatures that look absolutely bizarre like a creature that seems to be made entirely out of vines and moss which the codex calls as an Ouroboros and states that they are capable of reaching sizes that rival mountains (Sparatus really rolled his eyes at that. Either the humans have no sense of scale or their mountains must have been really tiny) as well as a creature that looks to be a cross between an elcor and what seems to be a spirits-damned _tank._

Sparatus sighed in exasperation as he couldn't believe how imaginative these species can be. However still, he cannot dismiss the threat this new race can bring to their balance in power as well as the fact that their technology also violated several Council laws already. If they are planning to join the Council, then he will force these humans to give most of their technology and replace it with the regular mass effect tech that every other race within the galaxy is using. However, this could prove to be a problem if they are resistant as from according to the reports he received from General Sidovia Vakarian, it stated that the humans' ships also possess enough firepower to enable them to fight toe to toe with the entire turian military. Though he is quite confident in the power of the Hierarchy and that they would succeed in any war they entered, Sparatus knew that a fight between the humans and his people will cause a massive amount of casualties in both sides which could prove to be rather unfavorable to their public image. However, he can still approve to make sanctions on this new species especially after he found out from General Sidovia that these humans had virtually explained to her that they were the ones who activated the dormant Mass Relay within the system that's currently now being called as the Bifrost System.

Sparatus chuckled a bit as he thinks that they are still the ones holding the cards around here.

When their omni-tools began beeping simultaneously, the Councilors quickly answered them and a small screen appeared on each of their omni-tools, displaying the face of Admiral Erya, an asari in charge of their grand flagship, the Destiny Ascension.

 _"Councilors, I think our guests may have arrived."_ Admiral Erya informed as her image was replaced with a different screen that shows how the new species are arriving.

Seeing an entire group of ships that are almost the same size as the Destiny Ascension, as well as one _massive_ ship emerge from what seems to be a bunch of greenish purple wormholes on the screens of their omni-tools did more than just stagger them in shock.

"Spirits, what kind people are these humans? Who in their right minds would build such a massive monster like that?" Sparatus expressed in disbelief as he stared at the massive dreadnaught that dwarfs the Destiny Ascension in comparison.

Tevos sighed "Well, I guess we will find out later."

 *****XOXOX*****

At the docking bay, Executor Artrius Vakarian, Chief of Citadel Security, waited alongside 30 of the best officers C-Sec has to offer when he saw the human shuttle attempting to land along with three other ships of similar size that must be acting as escorts.

 _'So these are the people Sidovia met? I wonder what their soldiers must look like?'_ Artrius thought when the shuttle finally landed along with its escorts and began opening their ramps before the shuttle's passengers began marching out.

The men and women that came out didn't seem to be wearing much armor and are instead wearing a predominantly black and blue uniform with a golden insignia on their back depicting the face of a snarling animal reminiscent of a varren. But the most noticeable thing about them are the weapons they carry.

For one thing, these people are single-handedly carrying a bunch of gigantic swords and hammers that are almost as tall as a regular person as well as _miniguns_ and _cannons_ that must obviously weigh several dozen tons each judging by the appearance alone which in Artrius' thoughts, should be impossible to be carried single handedly by any regular being. Even with the best cybernetics the Council has developed, no person can still lift anything that's obviously several times heavier than them. Artrius wondered how these humans could possibly be that physically strong since some of the individuals in their group looked way too thin and fragile to lift even a single ton.

However, what Artrius didn't know was that these men and women are actually the best soldiers humanity has in its possession. These people are members of Fenrir's elite special forces unit BLOOD which is composed of only the best God Eaters of the current generation.

Following the first people who marched out from the shuttle, a man with messy purple hair and an intimidating thug like face stepped down from the shuttle, followed by an aged looking man with silver colored hair and thick rimmed glasses. The purple haired man was wearing an official looking white outfit with a green jacket that's worn around his shoulders like a cape (Artrius wonders how in the world does his jacket never fall off the man's shoulders) while the one with the glasses wears what appears to be a waistcoat, a strange colorful ankle length garment that looks obviously out of place and what appears to be _sandals_ out of all things. Both of them are flanked by their sides and back by a few more members of BLOOD, one at each of their sides with a couple more behind their back.

"Are you Director Feldman?" Artrius asked the man with the purple colored haired as he stepped forward.

"Yes, I am." Director Feldman replied

"Um sir, I think I should tell you that your security team can't bring a minigun into the conference room." Artrius informed him

"Is that so?" The woman standing on the Director's left side sneered at the turian, her red eyes glaring at him with contempt. "I like to see you try."

"Haruka, do not be rude. We are currently the guests here." The man standing right at Director Feldman's right side reminded the vicious vice captain of BLOOD who also happens to be his wife.

"Tch, you always ruin the fun." Haruka muttered as she weakly punched the shoulder of her husband, Alexander Shepard, who is currently the leader of special forces unit Blood.

"I'm sorry but I regret to inform you that we can't hand over any of our weapons to you." Director Feldman informed "Our weapons have a special… 'feature' that allows them to scan the individuals using them and kill the ones who aren't their registered owners. It is also for your own safety that we don't hand to you our weapons."

Artrius sighed "Very well. But we will be assigning additional C-Sec officers around each of your men, about 15 to each one."

"Fair enough." Director Feldman replied though in reality, it was still unfair as it would actually take 200 of their men to match even one of their God Eaters in direct combat.

 *****Later*****

Despite the fact that they are basically carrying a bunch of heavy class firearms (as well as gigantic _swords_ for the matter) inside the conference room, the Council still maintained their calm composure and they tried their best not to look intimidated as they began introducing themselves to the delegation group which arrived in the room after meeting up with their quarian allies who are now accompanying the humans in their meeting with the Council.

"Greetings. My name is Councilor Tevos of the Asari Republics" Tevos said as she began introducing herself and her colleagues "This turian on my right is Councilor Sparatus of the Turian Hierarchy while the salarian is Councilor Valern of the Salarian Union."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Councilors." Director Feldman stated "My name is Director Isaac Feldman. This man here is Dr. Paylor Sakaki while the two individuals standing by my side are special forces unit BLOOD Captain Alexander Shepard and Vice Captain Haruka Sakamoto. The other people along with us are also members of special forces unit BLOOD, Ciel Alencon, Gilbert Mclane and Richard Jenkins. We came here on behalf of Fenrir, the leading government of mankind. The quarian accompanying us is Captain Zanna'Kas Vas Dasha. We came here to engage in peace talks, hoping that we can form some sort of agreement that will be beneficial to both of our parties."

"We wish the same too Director Feldman." Councilor Tevos agreed "However, we would first like to address the political concerns on the matter."

"Like how your people activated a dormant Mass Relay which is illegal in Council law." Councilor Sparatus said

"Well, if you want to then we apologize for such. We never even knew what a Mass Relay was. We just recently discovered it floating near one of our colonies." Dr. Sakaki explained "We never really even meant to activate the Relay and even still, is it really right to punish an entire species for disobeying a law they never even heard from before?"

Tevos sighed "You have to understand doctor. We made that law precisely in the first place in order to avoid having a repeat of an incident that happened many years ago."

"Yes, yes. The rachni." Dr. Sakaki nodded "We already know about that bit of information from the codex Captain Zanna provided us with. However, I just hope that you can consider our situation around here…"

Sparatus' eyes glared at Dr. Sakaki "Are you seriously asking us to let your actions slide human?"

"Now, now Sparatus." Valern quickly spoke out "The human here has a point. It would look very wrong to others if we go punishing an entire species over a simple accident."

"But-" Sparatus began to spoke out

"Valern's right Sparatus." Tevos sighed "It would be too pointless for us to reprimand someone over a simple mistake. Alright doctor. We'll let your kind slip past this time. However, any future transgressions won't be forgiven as easily as this time."

Dr. Sakaki cheerfully smiled at the alien Councilor in reply "You have humanity's thanks in the matter Councilor."

Sparatus began grumbling something under his breath when Valern spoke out next.

"Director, may I ask a question for you and Captain Zanna? Since the two of your species are standing before us right now, I can conclude that the humans and quarians have become allies, am I correct?"

Seeing as there is no need to hide it, Feldman simply shrugged and said "Yes Councilor. The Migrant Fleet and Fenrir have both agreed to establish an alliance of mutual benefit with each other, seeing as that we have many things in common. In exchange for providing us with their help and expertise, the quarians will be provided with a new home by Fenrir."

"Is it true Captain Zanna?" Tevos asked

Zanna nodded "Yes Councilor. I've already talked a few days ago with the Admiralty Board and they have all agreed to humanity's offer."

Inside her helmet, Zanna knew that the asari councilor couldn't see her face and that she was actually smirking as she does so. Zanna also knew how disappointed the blue bitch must be now that their favorite scapegoats are leaving their clutches.

"But your race can't do that!" Councilor Sparatus protested "You are part of the Council!"

A vein almost popped inside Zanna's head as she couldn't believe the nerve the turian possessed but she quickly managed to calm herself down before she begins speaking out in a slow but cool voice.

"Councilor, we quarians already had our embassy removed from the Citadel 300 years ago when you abandoned us after we lost to the Geth. In the last 300 years of hardship my people faced, you and your fellow bosh'tet friends did nothing to assist my people in relocating to a new home. We were forced to live out like mongrels in society, turned away and shunned because of all the ugly rumors being spread about us. Well, me and my people finally had enough of your damn treatment. From this moment on, we will be standing alongside our new allies in this galaxy, whether you like it or not."

Councilor Sparatus was noticeably seething at Zanna's statement however; there is still one more card he can play.

"Fine then. If your kind wishes to ally themselves with these… humans, then I have nothing much to say to you, _quarian._ " Councilor Sparatus spoke the last word out with distaste in his tongue "However, I wish to inform your so-called allies that they still had broken some other laws of the Council."

"What do you mean Councilor?" Director Feldman asked

Sparatus huffed "According to the Treaty of Farixen, there is a fixed ratio on the number of dreadnaughts a species can construct, with the Turian Hierarchy standing at the top, followed by the asari and the salarians and then the rest of the Council races."

Director Feldman kept a stoic expression on his face "And what kind of ship does classifies as a dreadnaught to your race? And what is the ratio exactly?"

Valern decides to explain it himself "A dreadnaught is any ship that's over 800 meters long equipped with a large mass accelerator of commensurate size which acts as its main gun. The current ratio for the number of dreadnaughts that can be construct is at 5:3:1 meaning for every 5 dreadnaughts the Hierarchy builds, the Salarian Union and Asari Republics can build 3 while the rest of the Council species can only construct 1. This is to ensure the status of the Hierarchy as the Council's peacekeeping force."

Sparatus began looking smugly "And since most of your ships are over 800 meters…"

Seemingly unfazed, Director Feldman seemed to smirk at the turian Councilor's implication "Well then, that means we didn't actually broke any law there Councilor."

Sparatus' smug expression seemed to drop at Director Feldman's statement "W-What?"

"You said you classify a dreadnaught as any vessel that's over 800 meters long and uses a large mass accelerator of commensurate size as for their main gun. Well, I admit that the size of our ships are above the limit you imposed however… our ships do not use a mass accelerator as a main gun."

"WHAT?!" Sparatus exclaimed out loud "Then what are you using then?"

Director Feldman felt Vice Captain Sakamoto chuckle from behind him as he began explaining to the turian councilor "Our ships utilize a Spiral Tower cannon as their main cannon of sorts. Basically, it is a large God Arc that was scaled in sized to accommodate a gigantic ship so technically, our ships are not dreadnaughts according to your classifications."

 _'Checkmate bitch._ ' Vice Captain Sakamoto smirked

By now Sparatus was getting very angry at the humans in front of him, especially by how much disrespect they are showing to him right now.

"You think you are so smart, human?" Sparatus growled

"Sparatus, don't try to make a scene here." Tevos hissed at him but the turian simply decided to ignore her.

"You still have other laws that your kind has violated! Like the existence of your so-called 'God Eaters'." Sparatus spat

Feldman was still fazed "Hm, well I admit that maybe our God Eaters are illegal according to your laws, we would like you to know that there is another clause to your rules. The fact that your laws can only apply to species whom have joined the Council simply means that all we have to do is not join your petty little social club."

"W-W-WHAT?!" Sparatus exclaimed, this time more louder than usual "You are _declining_ to join the Council?"

The other councilors were also in shock and even Captain Zanna was surprised at Director Feldman's decision. To turn down the chance to join the Council? No species in their sane minds would throw away such a chance.

"Besides," Director Feldman continued "Our technology is the only thing we can use to protect ourselves from any possible future attacks by the Aragami."

"The Aragami? Pah!" Councilor Sparatus snorted "You mean the monsters in your fairy tales and imaginations-"

Director Feldman suddenly gave the turian councilor a murderous glare that is so frightening that Sparatus had been forced to shut up right on the sight.

"The Aragami are real Councilor. Very _real."_ Director Feldman firmly said as he emphasized the last word "In my life, I have seen how thousands of them tore apart countless soldiers and civilians ranging from men, women and even children… those monsters are not simply fairy tales Councilor."

"Even so, even Valern could agree with me that the existence of such creatures must be so preposterous-"

"May I suggest a solution instead Sparatus?" Tevos sighed as she stood up from her seat, having enough of hearing Sparatus and his annoying attempts to scavenge his wounded pride.

"And what could that possibly be Tevos?" Sparatus glared at her

"Isn't it obvious? If you want the truth then I can simply just meld with one of them." Tevos said with a tinge of growing annoyance in her voice.

"Excuse me Councilor but what is a meld?" Dr. Sakaki asks curiously

"A meld is a special ability that my kind can do that allows us to link our minds to others and view each other's memories." Councilor Tevos explained

"It is also how the asari reproduce so basically, you will be having sex with the Councilor." Councilor Valern adds rather unhelpfully

"That's too much information Valern! They don't need to know about that!" Tevos snaps at him

Director Feldman suddenly felt very awkward about the situation. Captain Sheperd also feels the same as the director though he noticed his wife Haruka glaring at him as if she is saying 'don't even think about it' while Dr. Sakaki seems to be quite fascinated at the thought of seeing a cross species reproduction activity happening right in front of him. The rest of the members of BLOOD tried to look away, apparently sensing how wrong this all sounds.

"Um, is there any other way that you can think of Councilor?" Director Feldman asks "One that doesn't involve a more… sensitive activity? Besides, wouldn't you also see any classified military secrets in our heads?"

"Look, none of you are my type okay? And I'm not totally comfortable with this. This is the only idea that I can think of and if it makes you feel any better, then I can't see any important memories my partner has unless he wishes me to see it."

Director Feldman was still unsure about the asari councilor's suggestion until someone in the back shouted from behind him.

"I volunteer for the job man." Private Richard Jenkins, the newest addition to BLOOD's team, exclaimed as he raised his hand in offer.

"Jenkins? Why would you suggest yourself?" Captain Sheperd asked

"Sir, I don't have any sort of classified information swimming in my head." Jenkins explained "I'm the best candidate among us to volunteer for the Councilor's idea."

Though Director Feldman is very uncomfortable with Tevo's idea, both in the practical and moral way, he knew that Jenkins has a point in his suggestion.

"Hm, fine. Very well Private Jenkins. I shall give you my permission."

Haruka snorted "Tch, the kid just wants to lose his virginity here."

"No I do not!" Jenkins retorted "I mean, in the sense that I'm already not a virgin here and that I don't need to have sex again and-"

"Oh for the love of the Goddess!" Tevos sighed in exasperation as she walked over to Jenkins and placed her hands at the sides of his face "Just be quiet so that I can concentrate well."

"Is a meld harmless?" Dr. Sakaki asks

"Yes. Don't worry, he'll be fine once we are done." Tevos assures him as she concentrated deeply and yelled "Embrace Eternity!"

Mysteriously, a light began to envelop Jenkin's body but instead of being extremely painless, the man suddenly began screaming incoherently as if his mind was being melted by the asari.

"Hey! Stop that already! Can't you hear he is screaming already!" Captain Shepard yelled out as he, Haruka and the rest of the BLOOD unit quickly approached to stop the meld when a flash of bright purple light coming from Jenkins' direction suddenly enveloped the entire conference room followed by a forceful blast of energy that pushed everyone away from Jenkins' body including the asari he is melding with.

Once the light disappeared, Shepard and Haruka groggily tried to get back on their feet while the rest of the people inside the conference room tried to do the same. However, when they turned their glance back at the spot where Jenkins was previously standing on, their expressions quickly turned into one of horror and straight up shock.

 **[Background Music: God Eater Burst OST – Ruthless King]**

Standing in Jenkin's spot was a large black wingless dragon-like creature sporting a golden armored wrist shield, horns and a large dorsal hump on its back. The creature's snarling face was glaring ferociously at the people inside the conference room while it summons a ball of purplish colored fire inside its unarmored claw.

Shepard and Haruka stood back as the Corrosive Hannibal gave out a loud, bloodcurdling roar and charged right at them in a furious state of frenzy.

 *****Chapter End*****

* * *

 *****Codex Entries*****

 **Corrosive Hannibal-** A subspecies of the dragon-like Aragami called Hannibal, the corrosive species were first documented when Lindow Amamiya (who was a corporal at that time) transformed into one when his control armlet got lost, becoming the first ever Corrosive Hannibal to manifest into existence. Luckily, he was eventually saved by the 1st Unit leader Yuu Kannagi after he managed to revert Lindow back into his original form. However, a few months after the incident, dozens of other Corrosive Hannibals began popping out from nowhere. Though the answer wasn't clear at that moment, it was eventually discovered that the Corrosive Hannibals that they have been facing are actually other God Eaters who lost their armlets and transformed into the vicious beasts that they became to be. Ever since then, Fenrir has been providing its God Eaters with additional armlets so that they can quickly replace the one they lost right on the spot, preventing them from ever transforming into more of these deadly Aragami.

Like the original species, the Corrosive Hannibal is extremely fast and agile as well as being surprisingly intelligent enough for an enraged monster, being able to perform martial moves and create weapons made out black fire using its powerful pyrokinetic abilities. Also, the Corrosive Hannibal possess a large dorsal hump on its back like the original species and destroying it will cause the beast to become even more stronger than ever, increasing its defenses as well as its offensive power and pyrokinetic abilities. It is much more recommended to damage its face and the single wrist shield on its arm instead if a victory needs to be ensured.


	7. Ruthless King

_Hell-o there everyone and before we go on to another chapter of mine, I would like to thank you all for the ample support you give to my story. It is all because of you guys that I have the great inspiration to write my stories._

 _Special Thanks to CapitalClassShip, Guest, Stoneificaunt, jetslinger333, MEleeSmasher, Raging Akuma D, akatosh117demon, GravityTonttu, beta-reader, pwashington and EchoSentient for their reviews. I'm grateful for it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mass Effect or God Eater games except for the ocs that I have made._

 _P.S For those of you who are wondering what Alexander and Haruka look like, their descriptions can be found on my profile. Also, special thanks by the way for Stoneificaunt for providing me with an idea using his suggestion._

* * *

 **MISSION RANK:** **Difficulty 6**

 **STORY:** **Ruthless King**

 **CLIENT:** **Fenrir**

 **FIELD:** **Citadel Council Chambers**

 **REWARDS**

 **-Phantom Cataphract**

 **-Phantom Helm**

 **-10,000 Credits**

 **TIME LIMIT** **: 30:00**

 **CARRIABLE STUN GRENADES (per person):** **8**

 **Info**

 **\- Something had gone terribly wrong. Private Richard Jenkins has suddenly mutated into a Corrosive Hannibal after 'melding' with the Asari Councilor and he is now about to rampage within the conference room. We need you to immediately put him out of his misery before his body count reaches the double digits.**

* * *

MISSION MEMBERS

NAME/CODENAME

 **1\. Alexander Shepard/ALEXANDER**

 **2\. Haruka Sakamoto/HARUKA**

 **3\. Ciel Alencon/CIEL**

 **4\. Gilbert Mclane/GILBERT**

 **Confirm members?**

 ** _YES/NO?_**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Ruthless King**

"Everyone move!" Captain Shepard yelled to his team just before the Corrosive Hannibal charged at them and delivers its claw rush attack, forcing them to dash out of the way to avoid getting slashed by the thing's claws, leading the Hannibal to slam instead into a large group of C-Sec officers which got easily torn apart by its brutal attack. Another group of officers tried firing their weapons at the creature but their Predator pistols and Avenger rifles didn't even seem to have any visible effect on the creature as their rounds simply bounced off the thing's impervious hide until the Hannibal finally seem to have gotten annoyed at the bothersome flies pestering it, causing it to backhand a few officers that got too near using its arm gauntlet while breathing fire on the rest, forcing the remaining C-Sec officers who are still alive to back away to avoid getting cooked or pulverized by the fearsome beast.

"This is C-Sec! We have a situation here!" Executor Artrius shouted into his omni-tool as he fired several consecutive shots from his Predator pistol straight at the monster's direction "Some kind of monster appeared from out of nowhere and its decimating our men! We need backup righ-"

Artrius stopped when he noticed that the terrifying Aragami was now looming over him and is now raising a large claw at the turian in front of it.

Artrius saw his entire life flash before his eyes when he saw the black Hannibal slam its claw down on him in order to smash him flat.

' _CLASH_!'

A loud clashing noise was heard and when Artrius opened his eyes, he saw a rather extraordinary sight.

A woman with short black hair was standing right in front of him, gritting her teeth as she held her gigantic sword (which Artrius noticed has now transformed into a shield) right above her head which miraculously blocked the monster's ensuing strike and Artrius watched in amazement as the woman easily held her ground against the creature's enormous strength which is evidenced in the large cracks that are forming on the surface of the floor underneath the woman's feet.

"I'm sorry kid, no hard feelings but…" Haruka solemnly said as she gradually began pushing against the Corrosive Hannibal's claw using her own raw strength.

"…I have to order you to die right now."

Throwing off the Corrosive Hannibal's claw off her shield, Haruka swiftly switches her God Arc back to its blade form before she slammed it right at the Hannibal's face, knocking it with such strong force that it came crashing through a wall and demolished it with its own body.

Artrius' mouth was hanging wide open in shock as his mind couldn't comprehend what just happened in front of him.

 _'What in the spirits damned galaxy is she?!'_ Artrius wondered in disbelief _'How can she possibly be that strong?!_ _Not even a krogan or a highly advance cyborg can possibly be that strong. Also, what was that creature? Where the hell did that come from?'_

"Tch, it seems I held myself back too much there." Haruka muttered and sure enough, the Corrosive Hannibal slowly began emerging from the hole it landed into, looking less than slightly worse for wear except for its face in which a large portion of it was broken off by Haruka's attack, revealing the glowing orange colored flesh made out of Oracle Cells which quite frankly, made the beast even more pissed off.

Letting out another fearsome roar, the black Hannibal charged in frustration towards Haruka and the women responded in kind along with the rest of her teammates by activating their hidden Power of Blood abilities which swiftly boosted their fighting capabilities by several levels before they immediately began engaging the black Hannibal in direct combat.

While special forces unit BLOOD are currently locked in heated combat with the ferocious Aragami, the other God Eaters who are among the diplomatic team's security group were busy assisting C-Sec in evacuating the wounded and preventing any person not wielding a God Arc from interfering with BLOOD's fight as those persons will only serve as a liability at best and a casualty at worse. Such an example came when a couple of rookie C-Sec officers tried to assist BLOOD by firing several potshots at the black Hannibal in order to distract it, resulting in them getting more than they needed when the Hannibal got severely annoyed at them and it launched two large fireballs at them in retaliation, forcing Haruka and Gilbert to quickly dash in and block the shots with their shields in order to save the two C-Sec officers' lives.

"You're in the way!" Haruka snapped at the two as she swiftly switches back to blade form "Do you really want to die in here? Don't get in our way!"

"Just do what she says! It's for your own good!" Gilbert adds as he dashed forward with his charge spear and lands several quick thrusts and strikes at the Hannibal's flank.

Watching this fight with his mouth held wide open, Councilor Sparatus was totally at a loss with words with what he is eyes are currently seeing. In front of him was some kind of large, black reptilian creature that appears to be capable of breathing and manipulating fire at will, possess some kind of tough bulletproof hide that allows it to be immune to high grade weapons fire and is also apparently extremely agile despite its huge size, indicated by the nimble flips it performs and by its sheer speed in combat. So when it appeared out of nowhere right inside the conference room, Sparatus understandably almost wets his pants, especially when it growled in his direction before it rushes forward with its claws and it was only with the quick thinking of a senior C-Sec officer who managed to safely pull him away from the path of the monster's charge that Sparatus was even alive at this point. However, what startled him even more than the ferocious creature who easily slaughtered dozens of C-Sec's best men in seconds are the four human individuals who are currently fighting toe-to-toe with the said creature… and _winning_. It all just seems impossible to Sparatus' eyes as he watched how the four humans effortlessly dodged every single attack delivered by the large creature as if they could read every single one of its movements before they quickly retaliated and countered with dozens of quick well placed strikes using those oversized weapons of theirs (Sparatus even wondered how in the spirits' damned world could those humans even swing their weapons that fast as even a person with highly advance cybernetics would still have some difficulty swinging something that heavy really fast) after which they would quickly retreat or raise their shields in advance seconds before the monster unleashes a devastating counterattack on them. What's even more astonishing is that the humans didn't even look like they were trying hard as their swings and strikes seem to have been done half-heartedly which is further indicated by the sad, solemn expressions worn on their faces. In fact, it looks like as if they were even sorry for hurting the beast with their attacks.

"H-Human… w-what is that creature they are fighting against?" Sparatus stuttered towards Director Feldman who was being helped to stand on his feet by Captain Zanna and Dr. Sakaki.

"That… is the thing you are calling a fairy tale Councilor Sparatus. That is what we call an Aragami." Director Feldman replied to the turian councilor's question.

"T-T-That's an Aragami?" Sparatus stammered in disbelief

"Yes." Dr. Sakaki confirmed "Unfortunately, this one is not just any ordinary Aragami. This Aragami is a human who has been mutated into one by the very Oracle Cells that's been injected into his system."

"WHAT?!" Sparatus exclaimed rather loudly in shock of the revelation "That thing is formerly a human?!"

Dr. Sakaki nodded rather grimly "Unfortunately, yes. It is one of the very possible side effects of having the Aragami's Bias Factor injected into a person's systems which are needed to in order to create our God Eaters. We thought that problem was already solved after we started issuing extra control armlets to our God Eaters as well as with Cerberus' development of the P13 Bias Factor but it seems there are still some elements that can still force a mutation like-"

"So let me get this straight," Sparatus suddenly interrupted "you've been _willingly_ turning your people into genetically modified super soldiers despite _knowing_ those highly dangerous side effects?!"

Dr. Sakaki sighed "Like I said, we thought that problem was already solved when-"

"That still doesn't excuse your race's reckless, irresponsible and basically immoral actions!" Sparatus snaps "That fact that you willingly created these God Eaters of yours despite knowing that they can potentially mutate into a bunch of dangerous feral monsters is beyond excusable! I should have your people punished for their morally wrong actions and-"

"Councilor…" Director Feldman quietly spoke out and Sparatus quickly turned his glance towards the human and was instantly greeted again by the very intimidating glare of the Director.

"When your race was being forced onto the brink of extinction by a race of invincible monsters, then there is no such thing as a morally wrong action. Our God Eaters are the only things that manage to help us fend off the Aragami and survive until we made our exodus towards the stars. If it hadn't been for the brave men and women who volunteered to become monsters themselves in order to hunt down other far more dangerous monsters, then our race would have been devoured ages ago by the Aragami. I would ask of you Councilor, what would the turians choose if they were faced with a similar situation?"

"Why, we would find another way instead!" Sparatus replied rather arrogantly "It is better than what you humans choose to do to your own people!"

"Hm, maybe but from what I heard, the turians haven't faced a foe that hasn't brought it down to its knees yet. When the time comes that such a foe arrived, will you still cling on to your answer Councilor Sparatus?"

"You don't know anything, _human_." Councilor Sparatus spats

"I think I beg to differ, _turian_." Director Feldman sneers in reply

Back to the fight between the Corrosive Hannibal and the team of special forces unit BLOOD, the beast had now risen to its feet and unleashed a quick three punch combo, forcing Gilbert and Haruka to dash away in order to avoid getting hit by its attacks while Ciel and Alexander shot the beast from a long range using their God Arcs in gun mode. However, the two swiftly switched back to their shields when they noticed the Hannibal forming a large flame spear in its hand before it launched itself at the two BLOOD members.

The two God Eaters were slightly pushed back by the impact made by the Hannibal's flaming weapon when it came into contact with their shields before it safely leaps back away from the two.

Alexander sighed with a heavy heart as he could see the Corrosive Hannibal is almost nearing its death already which is evidenced by the fading life aura enveloping the creature which he could see thanks to Ciel's Power of Blood, Intuitive, which allows the entire team to see the enemy's remaining health. The fact that the Hannibal's aura was now a dull shade of red instead of a healthy green means that their victory is almost close which in actuality, is quite depressing for Alexander as this means he will be forced to kill a person who's formerly under his command. He first thought about trying to reach in to Jenkins' mind using his Power of Blood like the time he and Haruka did it in order to reach into Julius' psyche which was trapped within the eldritch mind of The Person Who Opens The World. However, he eventually decided that it will be far too risky as the last time he and Haruka did it, it was with the help and assistance of Yuno Asihara who currently isn't with them anymore plus there was the added fact that there are an extremely huge number of innocent bystanders nearby who could get seriously hurt or even killed if Jenkins wasn't eventually stopped from continuing his rampage.

"Go to hell!" Haruka shouted as she unleashed a charge crush attack directly on the Corrosive Hannibal's face at the same time as Gilbert releasing a devastating charge attack on the creature's left flank, causing the beast to get stunned briefly by the huge amount of damage it received.

"Keep pushing!" Alexander yelled out as he and Ciel swiftly dashed in and began slashing rapidly at the dazed Aragami followed by Haruka and Gilbert who began increasing the intensity of their attacks on the creature.

The Hannibal desperately tried to stand straight as it painfully felt each slash and stab its enemies made when all of a sudden, a strange form of paralysis took hold of its body which signified that the special effect of Alexander's God Arc was finally taking hold, sealing the creature's final fate.

"Unguarded/You've left yourself wide open!" Alexander and Haruka both shouted at the same time as they both took a bite at the Hannibal with their God Arcs in devour form and they instantly felt their strength increase by tenfold from the pieces that they devoured.

"We can finish it off right now!" Alexander shouted out

"Then I'll mow it down right now!" Haruka yelled back in reply as she leaped into the air and slammed her God Arc down on the black Hannibal's torso with such force that it was almost bifurcated in half while Alexander swiftly stabs the exposed core which had been revealed after Haruka almost bisected the Hannibal in half and with an incoherent pained roar, the Hannibal finally fell to the ground, its body too heavily damaged to continue fighting against them.

With a heavy sigh, Alexander begins readying his God Arc once again into its devour form in order to completely finish the mission.

"I'm sorry Private. I really am." Alexander said rather solemnly "I hope that you would forgive me for this."

And with those words, the mouth of Alexander's God Arc shot forth and closed its fangs on the exposed core of the Corrosive Hannibal's body, tearing apart from the rest of the remains before devouring it completely.

 **Obtained** Phantom Cataphract

 **Obtained** Phantom Cataphract

 **Obtained** Phantom Ambrosia

 **INFORMATION:** Corrosive Hannibal was defeated!

 **INFORMATION:** Accomplished mission requirements!

Alexander sighed "Another life wasted. He had such a long life ahead of him."

Ciel placed her hand on her captain's shoulder "It's not your fault Captain. You only did what must be done. If you hadn't, then a lot of other innocent people might have died instead."

"Thanks Ciel. Your words meant a lot to me and-"

Alexander stopped in the middle of his sentence when he notices Haruka glaring at him deeply, making him decide to quickly change the subject before he could face the wrath of Haruka's Serpent Warblade.

"But still, I bet Jenkins' parents won't really like to hear the news that their son died like this. Maybe I could get Feldman or Dr. Sakaki to change some certain details regarding his death so that they won't get heartbroken too much."

Seeing the dozens of dead alien bodies scattered around the conference room, Alexander knew that it won't just be Jenkins' parents who will be mourning the death of their loved one.

"Come on guys. Let's give a hand to the others in helping with the wounded. I got a feeling that they will need all the help that they can get."

 *****MISSION COMPLETE*****

* * *

 **RESULTS**

 **Mission Rewards**

 **-Phantom Cataphract**

 **-Phantom Helm**

 **-10,000 Credits**

 **[] SELL ALL**

 **X NEXT**

 ** _(HELP)_** **Credits will be added. Items will be sent to your storage.**

* * *

 **RESULTS**

 **Other Rewards**

 **-Phantom Horn X2**

 **-Phantom Armor X1**

 **-Phantom Cataphract X2**

 **-Phantom Ambrosia X1**

 **[] SELL ALL**

 **X NEXT**

 ** _(HELP)_** **Salvaged or obtained through unbinding attacks.**

* * *

 **RESULTS**

 **Profile Data**

 **Mission Time** **: 11:54**

 **Successful Devours** **: 2**

 **A-Bullets Passed** **: 0**

 **A-Bullets Received** **: 0**

 **Condensed Attacks** **: 0**

 **Successful Link-Aids** **: 0**

 **Incapacitated** **: 0**

 **Rank** **: _SS_**

 ** _(HELP)_ Profile info for this mission** **.**

* * *

 *****XOXOX*****

"H-Hello? I-Is this thing on? Please tell that this damn thing is on cause if it's not then I would-oh. I-I'm sorry about that dear viewers. I'm just a little bit… stressed. That's all." Numinia T'rashi apologized to the camera as she tried to get herself to calm down despite the situation. Her usual friendly smile that she uses to greet her channel's loyal viewers was gone and was replaced with a deeply troubled look that looks obviously out of place with her cheerful attitude.

"Do you still wish to continue?" T'rashi's turian cameraman asks her "If you are still in a state of shock then we can always postpone it-"

"No!" T'rashi exclaimed all of a sudden "I'm fine okay! I'm fine! I just need to take in some air! That's all!"

"Err, okay. If that's what you say so…"

T'rashi took a deep breath before she dutifully resumes her job.

"Welcome back to Citadel News Network. This is Numinia T'rashi, reporting to you live for this breaking story."

T'rashi took another deep breath before she reports the following news to her viewers.

"As of recently, about an hour ago, several dozen C-Sec officers have died after a strange creature suddenly appeared out of nowhere inside the Citadel conference room while the Council was currently discussing diplomatic relations with the new species who call themselves as humans. The strange creature was apparently very strong; its skin reported to have been invulnerable to the officers' weapons and is apparently so strong that it can easily rip a person in half. Now, we won't be showing you any footage or images of the attack live on channel as it can prove to be quite… disturbing for some of our younger viewers but I can confirm to you that there had been a lot of casualties in the attack including asari Councilor Tevos whose currently hospitalized and reported to have entered into a state of coma. Councilors Sparatus and Valern are currently unharmed, suffering only minor scratches while the same can be said for the human delegation group. Also, it is said that according to the reports we received from our sources, it was the humans who managed to put down the said creature using strange weapons that they have developed called God Arcs.

As of now, the Citadel is currently on lockdown while C-Sec investigates on the matter. Our broadcasts will be limited for the time being. However, Citadel News Network will still try to keep you informed on the latest developments happening on the case. This is Numinia T'rashi, signing off."

 *****Meanwhile*****

In a shady bar located somewhere in the scum infested space of the Terminus Systems, a krogan named Urdnot Wrex was sitting in his usual spot, drinking some cheap ass imitation ryncol (which he silently reminded himself to shot the bartender for later) as he tried drinking away all of the ugly thoughts of his failure of another attempt to convince his people to change from their stubborn archaic ways and focus instead on finding a way to cure the Genophage that's been plaguing their race for centuries which sadly, seems to be a lot far away from reality considering how conservative most of the clans on Tuchanka can be which leads to his current situation.

Wrex sighed as he wondered if his people are really worth saving considering how stubborn and violent they can be.

He turned his glance towards the holo-vid being displayed on top of the wall nearby and watches the asari reporter, Numen or something, detail the so-called attack that had happened recently during the Council's diplomatic meeting with a new species.

Normally, Wrex didn't care about anything much about any news that involves the Council (except perhaps if it's an assassination attempt that has succeeded) especially since they were the ones who commissioned the Genophage on his race in the first place. However, the information regarding the new species was what really caught Wrex's attention.

He had already seen the video that's been leaked already into the extranet detailing the attack that happened during the diplomatic meeting. When he first saw their appearance, Wrex instantly writes this new race as weak and with good reason. Their appearance didn't seem to be far too intimidating like a batarian or a turian especially when compared to a krogan like himself. In fact, some of the humans in the delegation team looked about as fragile as a twig that would easily snap in half if exposed to a very strong wind. However, when he saw the humans singlehandedly lift a bunch of strange heavy weapons that appear to be a fusion of a large sword and a cannon which can freely switch forms at will and move with the same swift speed as a drell assassin, Wrex couldn't help but change his opinion positively on them especially when he saw how two of the humans kill the creature that attacked the diplomatic meeting by decapitating it with those gigantic swords of theirs. Wrex was also very impressed with the weapons those humans were wielding as a weapon that can actually transform into both a large cannon and a huge sword was basically the wet dream of any krogan battle enthusiast, making Wrex wish that he can also have one of those for his own use.

Putting his drink down on the table, he looked at the omni-tool on his arm and said "Well, would you look at the time."

Drawing his pistol from his side, Wrex shot the batarian bartender who gave him his drink right on the guy's right leg and the bartender quickly crumpled to the floor, screaming as he held his wounded leg in pain.

"What the hell man?! What did you do that for?!" The bartender screamed

"Keep the change." Wrex casually said as he nonchalantly left the bar.

"Fuck you man!" The bartender cursed as he continued crying out in severe pain.

 *****Chapter End*****

* * *

 *****Codex Entries*****

 **Aragami-** Mysterious organisms made out from semi-sentient cells called Oracle Cells, an Aragami, while appearing to be a single being, is actually an entire colony made out of hundreds of thousands of semi-sentient Oracle Cells whose entire collective sentience converged into a single cell core which dictates the Aragami's entire actions and movement meaning that basically, each Aragami is actually an individual hive mind making it sort of a paradox when said on its own. Oracle Cells are also the only type of cell inside an Aragami, forming its entire flesh, bones and blood. This grants the Aragami's infamous invulnerability as Oracle Cells have been researched and documented to be able to shrug off tremendous amounts of damage coming from a majority of conventional weapons.

Each of an Aragami's Oracle Cells has a specific role that's been assigned to it by the cell core in which individual groups of Oracle Cells would form working parts of the Aragami like its eyes, fangs, claws or wings meaning that aside from their powerful invulnerability, an Aragami can also easily replace any visible damage it receives meaning that the only way to completely destroy an Aragami would be to destroy its cell core which acts as the main command center or brain for the entire Aragami's body.

Generally violent in nature, an Aragami's basic instinct is to consume others and assimilate their traits in a sense so that they can adapt and further 'evolve' inside their surroundings. So far, the only weapons that can truly hurt and kill an Aragami are the God Arcs developed by humanity though Cerberus is still searching for other means that can harm these strange creatures.


	8. Schemes and Shadows

_Special Thanks to Rigged Bomb, Guest, MEleeSmasher, six samurai of dragon order, akatosh117demon, Mangahero18, Raging Akuma D and pwashington for their reviews. I'm grateful for it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mass Effect or God Eater games except for the ocs that I have made._

 _P.S I'm still up for any of your suggestions here. If you want to suggest an idea to me that you want to see in my story then don't be afraid to suggest it to me._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Schemes and Shadows**

After the Corrosive Hannibal was defeated and slain in a fearsome battle with special forces unit BLOOD, Captain Shepard and the rest of his team swiftly began assisting with the wounded while Director Feldman quickly makes a call towards Commander Lindow Amamiya , telling him to immediately send a special response team from the FSV _Vanaheim_ into the Citadel in order to swiftly quarantine the area they are in and prevent the Oracle Cells from the slain Hannibal's body from spreading even further in the air otherwise it will infect the entirety of the Citadel within a few hours give or take if the conditions present proved favorable for dispersion. Unfortunately, some people are just being plain uncooperative. Namely, a certain prideful turian councilor who continues to be stubborn.

"And why should I allow more of your genetically modified soldiers to set foot upon the Citadel _human?_ " Councilor Sparatus growled at Director Feldman who's currently glaring at him with growing distaste "For all we know, you could be secretly planning a takeover of this entire place!"

"Councilor, please listen to our reasons first." Dr. Sakaki said "Once an Aragami's been killed and has its core extracted, the Oracle Cells composing its body will slowly degrade and disperse over the air, spreading themselves further in a wide area. Once they have done so, over time, those Oracle Cells will slowly gather themselves together and form an entirely new Aragami that has to be killed again."

"WHAT?!" Councilor Valern exclaimed suddenly, his eyes wide with fear and surprise as he sweatdropped at what he just heard "You're telling me these Aragami are also basically living bio-hazards too?! This is a disaster! We must quarantine this entire area immediately before-"

"Calm yourself down Valern! Are you seriously believing their outrageous claims?" Sparatus asked incredulously "These humans could simply be just lying to us so that they can have a reason to land their troops here and stage a takeover of the entire Citadel and-

"Sparatus! Haven't you seen what that creature can do?!" Valern snapped back at him, furiously fuming that the turian continues to stubbornly refuse to acknowledge the threat that's sitting right in front of him "I admit, the humans and their God Eaters prove to be quite disconcerting to me, even frighten me at most but that Aragami we've seen is far worse than that! Imagine, an entire race of seemingly invulnerable bloodthirsty monsters who only seek to devour everyone they come across to and who will only multiply in numbers if they are slain… these Aragami sound even worse than the Rachni themselves! No wonder the humans have developed into the kind of people they are. The horrors they must have possibly faced must have been unimaginable."

"Oh it's nothing really; we only faced and stopped three Devouring Apocalypses in a row as well as the omnicidal maniacs who initiated them in the first place during our spare time. Nothing unimaginable really." Haruka offhandedly said

The two Councilors stared at her in confusion before looking at Director Feldman who mouthed the words 'I'll tell you later'.

Sparatus sighed "Still, I can't allow these humans without comprising the security of the Citadel. Their species are just far too untrustworthy for me. I just can't take any chances."

"Then why don't we just compromise Councilor." Dr. Sakaki suddenly spoke up "We will only be sending non-military personnel to act as our bio-hazard team for quarantine and decontamination. None of our God Eaters will be accompanying this team that I can assure you."

Sparatus contemplates with the human scientist's suggestion for a brief moment before he sighs and said "Fine. But we will have to assign additional C-Sec men as well as some of our… 'experts' to keep watch over your so-called 'bio-hazard team'."

"What kind of 'experts'?" Director Feldman suspiciously asks

Valern sighed "He's talking about our Spectre agents. They are our elite group of specialized operatives who were usually tasked with handling situations that can prove to be quite… delicate in the matter."

Dr. Sakaki smiled "Well then, I think that's good enough for us."

 *****Later*****

When the bio-hazard team from the FSV _Vanaheim_ finally arrived after being giving permission by C-Sec to land, they quickly began setting to quarantine the Council chambers before eventually splitting into two groups in order to perform their work much more efficiently. One group deals with decontamination and preventing the existing Oracle Cells that have dispersed into the area from spreading even further. The second group on the other hand, deals with the important task of transporting the decaying remains of the Corrosive Hannibal that was slain and made sure its corpse was safely disposed off and eradicated to prevent further contamination. Both team's actions were carefully watched and constantly monitored at all times by dozens of C-Sec officers and Spectre agents as per the agreement the delegation team made with the Council.

"So… how long will this 'decontamination' take human? I hope it's not very long." Councilor Sparatus states as he watched how the Hannibal's corpse was slowly lifted by a medium sized crane like machine towards a large platform that will transfer it safely towards the transport ship where it will eventually be taken for proper disposal.

"Well," Dr. Sakaki said as he adjusted the glasses on his face "to be sure that this place is 100% decontaminated, it will take at least 1 week for our team to clean this place completely, given with the new technologies we developed to properly detect and capture any stray Oracle Cells that might be lingering within this area."

"One week…" Councilor Sparatus mouths the word with distaste "So we can't use the Council chambers for an entire week?"

"Unfortunately yes." Dr. Sakaki confirmed "But look at the bright side, at least you won't have to worry about any further Aragami attacks on the Citadel. Right?"

"I guess so." Sparatus muttered "However, don't take this as a hint that I have forgotten about how dangerous your species can be, human. Your race's crimes still haven't been forgotten."

"Still, it is far better than having the Aragami appear once again in some place other than our home…"

Sparatus noticed that the cheerful smile on the human's face was slowly being replaced by a more serious yet solemn expression.

"…I can't imagine how much lives will be lost if such a thing happened."

 *****XOXOX*****

"Alright, alright! Be careful with that! The corpse is already decayed too much so we better make this quick before spreads even further!" Director Feldman yelled to the man operating on the crane as the machine delicately lifted the Corrosive Hannibal's corpse onto the transport platform.

"No problem sir! I can do that!" The operator assured him

Director Feldman sighs as he buried his face on the palm of his hand.

 _'Well, it seems I won't be getting any much sleep later with the mountain of paperwork I'll be buried alive in.'_

While he was contemplating, his communicator suddenly alerted him that he was being contacted by somebody on one of the secret channels usually reserved for the higher officials or top ranking executives of Fenrir in order for them to privately speak to each other in secret.

Curious as to who was attempting to contact him, Feldman slowly pulled out the device from his left pants pocket and when he saw the name displayed on its screen, his eyes widened in surprise.

 **From: Branch Director Jack Harper**

 **Subject: Confidential. Discuss later when alone.**

Branch Director Jack Harper, head of Fenrir's main branch at Mars in its capital city of Valhalla, the seat of government for the entirety of mankind. To be assigned as the branch director of Fenrir's main headquarters itself was no easy task as only the most intelligent, most skilled and most talented individuals can be assigned to this very valuable position. Feldman himself once applied for the job but was turned down by the higher-ups as they stated that his qualifications are not enough to earn him the position.

Even though he hasn't met the man personally, Feldman was still impressed by the credentials he read on Jack Harper's records. According to the profiles, Jack Harper was one of the many children who had been taken into the Magnolia Compass orphanage by Dr. Rachel Claudius herself after Harper lost his parents in a large Aragami attack on the Outer Ghetto where his parents formerly live. He was the only one in the entire ghetto who survived and was only barely clinging to life when Dr. Claudius discovers him and decides to put him under her wing, apparently having found an interest in the young boy who refused to stay dead despite his overwhelming odds. During their time together, Dr Claudius provided Jack Harper with the best education and training possible so that he can raised as a person of high interest but in actuality however, as Feldman already knew by common knowledge, Dr. Claudius was actually grooming Harper to be the perfect pawn and candidate for her plan of creating a new Singularity that will eventually devour the entire world. However, once Julius Visconti proved himself to be a much more reliable candidate for her plans, Dr. Claudius suddenly abandons Harper, her interest on him disappearing in an instant and transferring instead to her latest object of affection. Though resentful in being left alone, Jack Harper didn't let his mentor's loss of interest on him hinder him from progressing his inner talents and abilities as is proven when he became one of the youngest people to ever graduate from two of Fenrir's most prestigious educational institutes, St. Aegis Academy and Halcion Academy, before he went on to join the military and offered to enlist to become one of the newest God Eaters to be injected with the latest Bias Factor serum, the P66 Bias Factor, but was unfortunately turned down due to a complication in his genes that makes it impossible for his DNA to bond with the P66 on a cellular level which in result, dashed any hope he has of ever becoming a God Eater. However, instead of sulking around in disappointed, Harper decides to place his focus instead on the process of slowly climbing up to the higher positions in the military using only his brilliant intelligence and charisma which eventually paid off since he is now currently one of the most powerful men in position within Fenrir's organization. So being contacted by person such as him was really something to think about.

 _'I wonder what could be so confidential that he himself would want to speak with me?'_ Director Feldman wonders ' _Well, I guess I'll find out about it later.'_

 *****XOXOX*****

While the bio-hazard team continues to decontaminate the infected area, human delegation team and the remaining Councilors minus Tevos who's currently hospitalized at the Citadel's memorial hospital choose to recommence their meeting by holding it somewhere else within the Presidium.

During the resumed meetings, Councilor Sparatus tried his best to get the humans to join the Council species mostly so that he can finally place restrictions on their race and have them ban their Aragami technology which has proven itself to be rather hazardous considering that their God Eaters can dangerously mutate into vicious, bloodthirsty monsters at any given moment. Unfortunately for the turian Councilor, no amount of trade opportunities or technological sharing was enough to convince the humans to join even when Sparatus offered them a seat in the Council which they adamantly refused, much to the councilors' surprise. The situation was not further helped when the humans revealed that they have admittedly been destroying any Prothean ruins within their colonized worlds which immediately caused Sparatus to become furious with their reckless acts of cultural and historical desecration. Luckily, Councilor Valern was there to defuse the situation before it blows off completely by offering to give the humans a compromise for their condition.

For instance, the sovereignty as well as the rights of Fenrir's citizens will be legitimately recognized by the Citadel community and its laws will be acknowledge by any Citadel citizen that's traveling within their established territories provided that Fenrir's citizens will also recognize the Council's laws if they are traveling within Citadel territorial space. The number of God Eaters that can be present at all times within the Citadel will also be placed under heavy restriction and observation to prevent further incidents similar to the Corrosive Hannibal attack from ever happening again in the future which is something both the councilors and the human delegation could agree on. A restriction will also be placed on any human ship attempting to enter Citadel space and vice versa in that they would contact each other's governments first before being allowed to enter each other's territory while a similar condition was placed on individuals wishing to immigrate or change their citizenship into the opposing state in that both governments can only accept a total number of immigrants within the year before refusing any further applicants. Third, humanity will be allowed to colonize any planet within the recently renamed Bifrost System that hasn't been claimed yet by any of the Council races provided that the humans will not destroy any Prothean ruins that they discovered within those planets and hand them over instead to Council authorities for research and excavation. Lastly, any information the humans have on the Aragami will be shared with the Council so that they can better understand and prepare for the creatures in case one of them appears on any Council controlled worlds.

Seeing as that Councilor Valern's offer was quite reasonable and not as restrictive as Councilor Sparatus' demands, the humans eagerly accepted his conditions without any further complaints though Sparatus was quick to protest in the situation saying that there was nothing in the conditions that restrict the humans from building any additional ships in their fleet considering that even a single frigate of theirs can already qualify for dreadnaught size while no restrictions at all were placed on the dangerous technology they used except for the limit that was placed on the number of God Eaters that can be present at all times within the Citadel's premises. However, the salarian councilor decides to ignore the complaints of his turian counterpart, stating that his compromise was currently the most beneficial deal between their two groups and that convincing the humans to give up their Aragami technology will be downright impossible to do, much less to force them to.

Seeing that his opinions won't matter in the situation, Councilor Sparatus angrily decides to take his leave from the meeting, stating that the entirety of the Citadel will regret making this deal with the humans before he furiously storms away to the exit.

Though disappointed with his colleague's stubbornness, Councilor Valern decides to pay Sparatus' actions with no mind of importance as he knows how prideful the turians can be with their resolve though Valern kinda wished that Sparatus would have at least listened to some of his reasons considering that it would be much more beneficial for the Council as a whole to have the humans as allies rather than enemies considering the benefit they could give with the technology they possess.

 _'No matter. He'll eventually come to realize the folly of his actions soon._ ' Valern thought hopefully though he is only being rather quite optimistic about it.

 *****XOXOX*****

Councilor Sparatus was seething as he angrily left the diplomatic meeting in disgust after Valern proposed a deal with the humans that would not only let them keep developing those dangerous God Eaters of theirs but to also practically have free reign in colonizing any unclaimed planet within range of their system, granting them practically enough advantages to rival the military strength of the Turian Hierarchy if given enough time which in Sparatus' mind, was completely unacceptable and downright dangerous for the entire galactic community as a whole knowing how powerful the military might of this new species can be and technologically different they are when compared to the entire Council races. Sparatus knew the Hierarchy needs to prepare its forces in the inevitable event that these new species turn against the entire Citadel community which means he needs to know what their weaknesses are and how to exploit those weaknesses properly in order to secure an early advantage against them.

Activating his omni-tool, Councilor Sparatus begins contacting the most loyal and best Spectre he ever has under his command and the imagery of another turian was displayed on the holographic screen of his omni-tool.

"Spectre Saren Arterius," Sparatus spoke out "I trust that you manage to secretly retrieve a sample of the beast without either the humans or C-Sec knowing about it right?"

Saren nodded "Indeed Councilor. The task wasn't too hard as the humans didn't pay me much attention and were focused only on transporting the corpse of that fallen creature while the rest of C-Sec only has their eyes trained on the humans instead on me."

"Excellent. Can I be confident that neither C-Sec nor even the STG can find out about what you have done?" Councilor Sparatus asks

"Councilor, you are talking to a Spectre agent here." Saren chided "I know every trick in the book that relates to covering my tracks."

"Good. Have the sample safely sealed and secured within a proper container before sending it off to one of our top secret military research labs to be studied by our best scientists. If my calculations are correct then the humans must have developed their so-called Aragami technology from these creatures and their weakness must have been hidden within these monsters too. If we can discover what that weakness is then the Hierarchy can easily defeat the humans before a real fight can even begin." Sparatus explained

Saren nodded "Understandable. We can't allow these dangerous species to be roaming freely for long. This race needs to be disciplined in the future otherwise it will only become a repeat of the Krogan Rebellions like last time."

"Thank you Arterius. It is a good thing that you understand my intentions."

"There is no need Councilor." Saren replied "I'm only doing this for the safety of the entire Citadel species as a whole."

 *****XOXOX*****

After they have finished assessing the remaining terms and conditions of their agreement and finding them all to be reasonable within their extent, the delegation team peacefully parted paths with the salarian councilor before departing towards the rest of their fleet in their shuttles.

Once they arrived within the FSV _Vanaheim_ 's confines, Director Feldman immediately made way for his private quarters, telling the two guards outside his quarters to not let anyone in unless he says so before Feldman sets up the security lock on his door.

Once he is confident that no one else will be listening to their conversation, Feldman directly booted up his terminal and swiftly began contacting someone on a private channel.

After a brief minute, a video feed manifested on Feldman's screen, showing the image of a man with close cropped chestnut brown hair with steely blue eyes that look almost artificial. The man was wearing what seemed to be a custom made Fenrir Official uniform that's been tailor made to look like a crisp suit while the golden colored emblem of Fenrir was emblazoned on the left chest of his uniform.

"Director Feldman, I believe we hadn't met yet in person." Director Jack Harper, branch director of Fenrir's main branch in Valhalla, stated as Feldman nodded at him in response.

"Likewise Director Harper. So tell me, what brings one of the most powerful men in Fenrir here speaking in person?"

Director Harper's face remained expressionless "Nothing much. Did the peace talks with the Council went well? Or do I have to contact Admiral Hackett and tell him that he and his fleet are clear to go and launch a preemptive strike before these aliens know what hit them?"

"There's no need Director." Feldman replied "The delegation group and the Council have come to an agreement. They will not be declaring war on us as long as we do the same for them."

"Hm, that's too bad. Humanity's complete safety would have been assured if we have been force to eliminate their threat." Director Harper mused

"I take it is not just about the diplomatic meeting that has successful right?" Director Feldman asks

Director Harper nodded "Why yes indeed. I came here to you to inform you that Cerberus is now working on a new project now, one with assistance from several of the quarian Migrant Fleet's best scientists and geneticists."

Feldman raise his eyebrows in response "Really? How did you know about that? Usually, The Illusive Man doesn't let anyone else other than the top executives of Fenrir themselves knowledge about Cerberus' latest projects unless they are already done with the development stage."

Director Harper let out a slight smile "That's because he personally informed me on the matter. It seems he considers me as one of top officials of Fenrir already."

"Is that so? Then why are you informing me about it then Director?" Feldman asks

"That's because I need your personal opinion on this Director Feldman." Director Harper replied "Cerberus is developing a new version of the Bias Factor that will prove to be immune to the harmful mutating effects of Element Zero. The quarians think that the new Bias Factor we will develop can become the answer to their weakened immune systems, so they only agreed to lend their assistance in its development if we promise to allow several quarians to become one of the first recipients of the new Bias Factor in order to test out its success."

"The Illusive Man has allowed them? But why? Isn't it almost like a breach of protocol?" Feldman asks

"Not quite, Director." Director Harper replied "You see, the quarians' race have been known to possess a seemingly large amount of medical knowledge at their disposal due to having 300 years worth of experience coping with their extremely atrophied immune systems which resulted in them researching for ways on how to cure themselves of their fragile health systems. The information the quarians have on the latter can prove to be quite valuable for the project's success so a few of them receiving the new Bias Factor is quite a low price to pay and should be of no concern to anyone."

"Well, I can understand now about that. But what does this have to do with me?" Director Feldman asks

"Well Director, it is because I told him that you know several individuals who might become certifiable candidates for the project."

"Certifiable candidates? Tch, you know as much as I do that any God Eaters injected with the previous versions of the Bias Factor won't be compatible with any new developed strains." Feldman snorted

"True but still, your opinion is still highly warranted amongst the others considering that you were there during that 'incident'."

Feldman winced a bit at what he said as the memories of the last Devouring Apocalypse they manage to narrowly prevent were still ingrained within his mind.

Director Harper seemed to notice the discomfort in Feldman's reaction and quietly decides to change the subject.

"Fine. I'll just give you time to think about my offer Director. There's no need for you to rush. I'll just contact you again once you are ready to tell me your recommendations so that I can pass it on to him."

"Sure thing. Thank you Director Harper." Director Feldman sighed "However… there is still one more question that I need to ask from you."

"And what could that be?" Director Harper asks

"What is the name of the project Cerberus is developing?"

The Valhalla branch director smirked in response "The project is called the PN7 Program my friend."

 *****Chapter End*****

* * *

 *****Codex Entries*****

 **Cerberus-** An important and enigmatic subsection within Fenrir's research department, Cerberus is the group behind several of mankind's technological advancements ranging from the P13 Bias Factor used in the development of their God Eaters to the groundbreaking Godsteel biometal used to construct their ships. Cerberus is lead by a mysterious individual simply codenamed as 'The Illusive Man' whose identity is currently known only to the top high ranking executives of Fenrir's organization while it remains unknown to the rest of the lower ranking officials including most of the branch directors of Fenrir's outermost colonies.

Being the largest subsection within Fenrir's research department as well as its most important one, Cerberus has labs located all across Fenrir's colonies including Mars where Cerberus' main headquarters are located just adjacent to the Mars colony's capital of Valhalla, just near the main Fenrir branch situated within the capital where its branch director, Jack Harper, was thought to have secret ties and connections with the group's shadowy leader though no one has been able to provide any concrete evidence that can lead to the confirmation of these rumors. Currently, all Cerberus facilities are guarded by hundreds of top class veteran God Eaters and God Arc Soldiers to ensure the safety and security of the entire compound while all researchers and employees are always monitored 24/7 by Cerberus intelligence to prevent any leakage of information.


	9. Prologue

_Hey guys! This chapter will simply be a prologue before the start of the proper story. Before we start, there will be a list of names at the bottom and I want to tell you guys in advance that it is not in any way a hint on any additional crewmates that Shepard might receive._

 _Special Thanks to Rigged Bomb, Guest, MEleeSmasher, six samurai of dragon order, akatosh117demon, potato ma, EchoSentient, Kaioo, 0-0 b, Raging Akuma D and pwashington for their reviews. I'm grateful for it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Mass Effect or God Eater games except for the ocs that I have made._

* * *

 ***** **History***

 **2211** \- Talks between the Council and the humans ended on rather apprehensive terms. For the first thing, the humans have declined to join the Council races in order so that they can keep their unique and dangerous technology though an embassy for them was established on the Citadel just so that they can communicate much more efficiently with the Council. The exchange of military technology and information was made prohibited between the Council and Fenrir though the trade of non-military technology and products was allowed by both governments.

Two days later after the 'incident' during the Council's diplomatic meeting with the human race, thousands of reports were immediately being filed by a multitude of panicked citizens regarding the appearance of the Aragami on other worlds within Council held space especially after the holo-vid detailing the Corrosive Hannibal's rampage was leaked all over the extranet, spreading like wildfire and sending a frenzy of alarm and terror within the Council's civilian populations. Fortunately, most of these reports were simply false alarms made by frightened and distressed citizens who were simply caught up in the wave of panic that flooded the media reports or childish pranks made by several mischievous individuals who simply want to amuse themselves at the Council's expense. Councilor Valern and Counciler Sparatus along with Councilor Tevos' temporary acting replacement, Matriarch Benezia T'Soni, spoke to the entire galactic community that day, telling them not to panic as the Aragami were all currently confined to humanity's fallen homeworld of Earth which they state is always being guarded 24/7 by the humanity's advance fleets while also stating that the Aragami haven't developed or evolved any kind of method that will allow them to travel through space. Despite the Council's announcement, many people still didn't believe their claims due to their large distrust in the Council's administration and many false reports continued to plague the Citadel Council like as if there is no tomorrow.

Cerberus begins starting its latest project, the PN7 Project, in which they planned to develop the latest Bias Factor serum that will succeed the current P13 Bias Factor in service which Cerberus will design to be absolutely immune to (or at the very least, greatly resistant to) the dangerous mutative effects of Element Zero. Assisting Cerberus in their project are several of the Quarian Migrant Fleet's best doctors, geneticists and scientists who agreed to lend their aid in exchange allowing them to test the newest Bias Factor Cerberus will develop on a few of their own to see if it has the potential to cure their race of their highly weakened immune systems.

Back on Earth, scans made by key Fenrir intelligence have shown that the Aragami on Earth have started acting erratically in that several different kinds of species that were normally hostile to one another have started gathering together and converging at several key locations situated around the world like China, Russia, Germany, Brazil, United States, South Africa, Australia and even Antartica, forming several large hive clusters and pseudo-colonies within those areas. Cerberus and several of Fenrir's top scientists and researchers became nervous with the unexpected actions of the Aragami as this means they might be close to achieving the stage of another Devouring Apocalypse. Fenrir assigned additional fleets to guard the earth in order to keep the Aragami confined and prevent any chances of them spreading towards the moon or Mars while any information pertaining to this development was put on hold to prevent the Council races from learning about it.

Nearly two weeks have passed since the Hannibal incident and the false reports regarding the Aragami's appearance on other worlds have started slowly dying down after the Council started arresting the ones who were spreading the panic simply for their own amusement. However a lot of reports still remain unconfirmed, mostly ones coming from several outermost colonies within the Turian Hierarchy's territory. When asked about this discrepancy by his fellow councilors, Councilor Sparatus simply replied that he hasn't received any reports coming from the Hierarchy yet so he hasn't been able to confirm any of the reports given to him yet. While Councilor Benezia simply decides to dismiss herself from any further affairs, Councilor Valern immediately became suspicious with Sparatus' explanation and he secretly had a veteran STG team to discreetly spy on his turian counterpart while he assigned and sent another to spy on the worlds that were mentioned in the unconfirmed reports. Despite the heavier than usual security placed by the turians to restrict any unwanted visitors to their territories, the STG effortlessly managed to infiltrate these worlds due to the advanced stealth technology they developed and once there, they made a horrifying discovery in that all 8 unconfirmed worlds are currently under heavy infestation by the Aragami and that the turian forces deployed there are trying their best to curb the spread of the outbreak but to no avail since their weapons are basically ineffective at killing the Aragami along with the fact that several large deposits of Element Zero were located within these worlds which further helped the Aragami evolve and achieve their overwhelming numbers within just a few days which in Valern's calculations, would take the creatures at least 2-3 days give or take to completely overrun the worlds they have infested. Knowing how immediately dire the situation is and how disastrous it would be if the Aragami spotted on those turian worlds would spread on to other planets controlled by the asari or the salarians, Valern immediately contacts Benezia and Sparatus, demanding a reasonable explanation from the latter on why the Aragami are currently infesting several worlds that are under Hierarchy jurisdiction. Knowing that he can't hide the Hierarchy's situation any longer, Sparatus eventually gave in and explained to them that he had secretly smuggled a few samples from the Corrosive Hannibal that was killed by the humans during the diplomatic meeting and sent them to several key turian research facilities in order to find out the weaknesses of the humans' technologies. Unfortunately, several unfortunate accidents have occurred simultaneously and the samples the research facilities received have suddenly mutated into a bunch of bloodthirsty Aragami and from there, they began multiplying uncontrollably until they have mostly overwhelmed the military forces stationed in those planets. Furious that the turians may have basically placed the entire galaxy in grave danger of being consumed by a race of all-devouring monsters (which is a bit ironic considering how the turians helped stop such a similar race from accomplishing their goal of jeopardizing the entire galaxy hundreds of years ago), Councilor Valern immediately contacted the human embassy and informed its ambassador, David Anderson, of the grave situation that's happening right at the edge of turian space. Though Ambassador Anderson was both alarmed and terrified at the revelation given to him by Valern, he sadly told the salarian councilor that there is nothing much that Fenrir can do as the Aragami has infested several planets already and that humanity can only spare a few ships and men to help. Ambassador Anderson told Valern that the best course of action that the Turian Hierarchy can take is to evacuate every last one of their civilians from the infested planets and have the turians quarantine those planets to prevent any further infestations from spreading to the rest of their territories as not even orbital bombardment or nuclear weapons can eradicate the menacing Aragami. When Valern told Sparatus about the response the human ambassador gave to him, the turian councilor immidiately became angered and outraged at the ambassador's suggestion as the Turian Hierarchy never abandons anything without giving a huge fight.

Two days later, the Hierarchy's forces were completely overwhelmed and overrun by the massive, unending forces of the Aragami especially after the appearance of several brand new strains of Aragami that have unexpectedly developed biotic powers after consuming the natural deposits of Element Zero located within the planets they infested, forcing the turians to reluctantly abandon parts of their territory and retreat so that they can rethink their strategies. A mass evacuation was sounded to the entire civilian populations residing in the infested planets, telling them to flee and abandon their homes as the military cannot handle the endless hordes of the Aragami any longer. The evacuations were lead by General Sidovia Vakarian who was aided by additional forces coming from the Salarian Union and the Asari Republics along with a handful that were 'generously' lent to them by Fenrir. During the evacuations, the coalition forces were able to fend off the immense hordes of the Aragami for some time resulting in many civilians evacuating safely from the infested worlds. Unfortunately, a dozen million casualties have still occurred within the conflict and among those casualties include General Sidovia herself who was killed when she and a few of her men attempted to hold off a large group of Ogretails and Zygotes from reaching the shuttle bay area where a large amount of evacuating civilians are located. Most of the casualties incurred within the coalition's ranks were turian in origin, with a few coming from the asari and the salarians and even fewer coming from Fenrir's forces who were smart enough to retreat when the fighting becomes too heavy for them even though their weapons were the only things that can effectively harm the Aragami, resulting in a lot more innocent lives being lost during the mass evacuations. Fenrir's callous action ensured that relationships between humanity and the turians will remain cold and hostile for decades to come. Meanwhile, Primarch Fedorian had Councilor Sparatus removed from his position due to his part in causing the Aragami outbreak in the first place and replaced him with someone much more competent in his position while the refugees who were displaced during the evacuations were quickly relocated to other worlds that were far away and safe from the Aragami's reach. A permanent turian fleet was immediately assigned by the Primarch to guard the infested worlds to prevent the Aragami from spreading to the rest of the Hierarchy's territory.

 **2212-** A few months have passed since the Aragami outbreak on the Turian Hierarchy's territory and the 8 planets they have abandoned have now been completely overrun by the Aragami which are now starting to form hundreds of hive clusters all over the surfaces of the planets while the Hierarchy can't do anything about it due to their military still recovering from the damage it received during the initial outbreak. The Asari Republics, Salarian Union and even Fenrir continued to graciously offer some aid in assisting the turians in guarding the infested worlds though for the first two it is more out of concern to prevent the Aragami from spreading into their own territories while the latter seems to be only interested in studying the Aragami species who have developed biotic powers. However, as much as the Hierarchy despises the humans due to their arrogance and the history their races share with each other, they cannot afford to turn away any kind of help now as their military forces are now currently being divided within several of their duties ranging from enforcing the Citadel Council's law, relocating thousands of displaced refugees and watching over the worlds that have been infested by the Aragami.

With the turians not being able to perform their jobs well due to the damage they received from the Aragami, attacks coming from both the Terminus Systems and the Batarian Hegemony have began increasing by the start of the year, resulting in dozens of the Council's outermost colonies suffering several pirate attacks almost every few days. Though most of the pirates tend to avoid and steer clear of the human colonies located within the Bifrost System as Fenrir made it clear that any pirate vessel located within their territory will be blown up without any warning as evidenced when a couple of Batarian pirate vessels that were spotted stalking near humanity's territory were promptly obliterated into pieces by a single shot coming from one of the Spiral Tower cannons of the dreadnaught stationed within the area.

A military memorial was erected within Palaven's capital which details the names of the people who died during the initial outbreak of the Aragami as well as the ones who sacrificed their lives to ensure that many will survive. Among the names listed were those of General Sidovia Vakarian and her men who gave their lives in sacrifice in order to allow thousands of refugees to escape. General Desolas Arterius, who was promoted due to his brave actions in the initial outbreak in which he was one of the few soldiers under General Sidovia's command to survive their last stand (which in reality, he and several of the men loyal to him simply took tail and run when he saw the Ogretails and Zygotes charging right at them, leaving the esteemed female general and the few men who were loyal to her to face the endless wave of Aragami all by themselves before getting horribly torn apart and devoured in the process after which Desolas simply took credit by saying that he was there when it happened), made a passionate speech saying that the revered general's sacrifice will not be in vain and that her brave actions as well as the actions of the men who died along with her, will always be remembered and honored by the Hierarchy's citizens and leadership while the cowardly actions of the humans who left them to die will forever be condemned by their hearts. After making his speech, General Desolas told everyone to give the dead a minute of silence in order to honor their memories.

Meanwhile, the quarians have finally completely resettled in the new homeworlds given to them by Fenrir and have slowly begun restoring their civilization back to its original glory. Though many of them still dream of retaking their original homeworld of Rannoch, the quarians knew that they have to rebuild their forces first if they wish to take on the Geth. However, with the help of their newfound allies, the quarians knew that it will only be a matter of time before they can completely drive the Geth away from their original home.

Secretly in the background, the volus are now starting to make their move. During the months after the initial Aragami outbreak, the turians have gradually been increasing the volus' payments and tributes in order for the Hierarchy's military to swiftly recover from the damage and losses it received during its conflict with the Aragami. The volus primarily protested, saying that their entire race will become bankrupt if the Hierarchy expects them to pay for every damage it received but unfortunately, the turians simply silenced them, stating that as a client race, it is their duty to assist in aiding the Hierarchy in exchange for the turians providing the volus with ample protection from pirates and the other races. Tired of being stepped on everytime by the Council races especially the turians, the volus simply had enough of their treatment and have secretly began searching for other species to invest an alliance on in which they easily found one in Fenrir, seeing as how they and the quarians seem to get along with each other pretty well. The volus surreptitiously sent a message to Fenrir, stating that they want to make an 'investment' on their friendship by secretly meeting with the humans on their territory. Being originally a massive capitalist corporation in the past, Fenrir knows a golden opportunity when it sees one and gladly agrees with the volus' proposition if it means securing another helpful alliance that will benefit humanity. According to their arrangement, the secret meeting between the volus and Fenrir will be held clandestinely directly within Mars inside the capital city of Valhalla one month from now where security will be tight and the chances of any information leaking towards the Council will be quite slim.

 **2213-** The secret meeting between Fenrir and the volus was held directly within Valhalla, the capital city of Mars. All intelligence was carefully monitored as the highly sensitive meeting took place within the very capital of humanity itself. Xatos Fal was sent as the volus' ambassador to the meeting where he talked with Valhalla Branch Director Jack Harper, Head Scientist Dr. Leah Claudius and several lead executives of Fenrir in order to discuss a possible beneficial alliance between humanity and the volus. After several lighthearted discussions, a few clarifications and several humorous jokes, the humans and the volus have come to an agreement. The humans have agreed to replace the turians as the volus' protectors as well as to provide the volus a monopoly on human made products in exchange for the volus providing humanity a considerably cut of the profits they made as well as with providing them with an additional ally that will help them stand against the might of the Council. All of these conditions will immediately take effect once the volus leaves their membership within the Council races which they will immediately do one year from now.

A month later, a new band started to become famous throughout the extranet. Made up entirely of human members, the band called itself Ghost Oracle and became extremely famous for their smash hit _'Maintain Maintain'_ in which they drew up to almost several hundred million fans, both human and alien alike.

Relationships between the Batarian Hegemony and Fenrir worsen after Fenrir apprehended a batarian ship that was passing through its territory and discovered dozens of enslaved species being transported aboard the vessel for sale in Kar'Shan's slave markets. Fenrir arrested the captain and crew for interrogation and confiscated their vessel for study while the slaves they found aboard were freed and deported to their respective homeworlds. When the Hegemony protested the actions of Fenrir to the Council, the Council told the Hegemony's ambassador that there is nothing they can do about it since the batarian vessel was clearly found traveling through human territory along with the fact that slaves are _clearly illegal_ within both the Council and Fenrir's laws.

The quarians are now studying to adapt the humans' technology onto their own seeing as how the humans' tech have allowed them to develop ships that were tremendous in both size and firepower. However, scientists on both sides admit that it will still take a long time before such a concept can be realized.

 **2214-** The volus have finally resigned their membership on the Council, shocking the main member species especially the turians who were outraged at the volus' act of leaving their membership status however, there is nothing much they can do about it now as the volus are now recognized allies of both the humans and the quarians. Relationships between Fenrir and the Hierarchy considerably worsen as a result though this thankfully didn't affect their relationship much with the other Council species.

Few months later, the galactic market was suddenly flooded with never before seen items coming from the human market via the volus which caused a sudden influx of demand due to the scarcity of human products. Among the new products the volus introduced are Recovery Pills, Stamina Enhancers, Aragami Fiber and the 'First Love' Juice invented by Dr. Paylor Sakaki which is a strange beverage that tastes absolutely horrible to the human palate but was strangely enjoyed by every alien race alike especially the dextro-amino ones who remarked that the juice taste absolutely like heaven to them.

The Bugarally series was finally televised on the Citadel's holo-vid channels after much persuasion and immediately proved to be a smash hit upon its debut with most of the audience falling in love with its interesting sci-fi plot that they commented 'will never get old.'

The turians' economy has started to falter due to the loss of the volus as a member species and it was only by the 'gracious' help of the humans and the other Council races that the Hierarchy hasn't collapsed onto itself entirely. Many young turians are urging the military to force the volus back into their client status but Primarch Fedorian was very much against it as it would also mean going against both the quarians and the humans if they so much as try to attack a single world that the volus possess. Plus there is also the added fact that the humans were one of the few who were 'generously' helping the Hierarchy maintain its economy so being at war with the humans would also mean reducing the funding they are receiving for their economy and the turians still can't afford to fight another war as they are still recovering from the massive losses they received from the Aragami.

 **2216-** During the middle of the year, Cerberus has finally began approaching the final stage of its testing as the PN7 Bias Factor was almost finished being developed by its scientists which by their estimates will be completed by either the end of the year or by the early start of the next year.

2 months later, a large group of batarian pirates executed a daring lightning fast raid on one of the least guarded colonies within humanity's space, kidnapping at least 80 individuals within that raid alone including 3 God Eaters whom they manage to sedate in combat. This act of aggression caused the entire population of humanity to rise up and cry out for war against the Batarian Hegemony. Though reluctant to engage in a bloody conflict with another species as well as being persuaded several times by representatives of the Council due to how damaging a war between the batarians can be, Fenrir eventually gave in to the cries of its population and began preparing its entire military for a fight against the Batarian Hegemony. Meanwhile at the same time however, the three God Eaters who were abducted along with the 77 other civilians during the batarians' slave run were currently being transported to the batarian homeworld of Kar'Shan where the three God Eaters knew that they will be sold by their captors to become slaves to anyone willing to pay the batarians' price. Knowing that they were rather willing to die then to be sold as slaves by the batarians, the three God Eaters intentionally damaged their control armlets and allowed the Oracle Cells within their bodies to completely transform and mutate them into Aragami. When the pirate vessel finally docked at the batarian homeworld and began to inspect its cargo, the pirates were greeted with a rather nasty surprise. Instead of several dozen new slaves who were huddling together with each other in fear, what greeted them instead were three savage, bloodthirsty Aragami, specifically two Susanoos and a Fallen Sariel, who have basically slaughtered and devoured the rest of the civilians locked up inside with them before they turned their attention towards their captors and promptly butchered them on the spot before eating their corpses like the rest of their victims. From there, things became even more hellish as the two Susanoos swiftly began massacring any living being that dares stood their way while the Fallen Sariel starts spreading a dangerous contaminating cloud of Oracle Cells all over the area, setting the world they landed into for a massive infestation to take place.

Three days later, Fenrir has finally accomplished preparing its forces for war and have now began to simultaneously invade several systems being held by the batarians. During their invasion however, Fenrir has met little to almost no resistance at all to their attacks which made the top brass wonder if the batarians are taking them seriously or not. Eventually, Fenrir's fleet arrived at the batarian homeworld of Kar'Shan and from there; they can see the reason why they faced so little resistance to their advance. At present, the batarians are now facing a terrible crisis on their own homeworld as it is now currently under a massive Aragami outbreak which had forced the batarians to move all of their main forces towards their home planet in the hopes of driving away the infestation. Despite being satisfied that their enemy was simply getting what they deserved, many of the higher officials of Fenrir still felt that it is still too much to have the Aragami themselves be thrown at their opponents. Plus, there is also the additional fact that an Aragami infestation is still very dangerous to everyone as it can spread out further to other nearby planets. So without further ado, Fenrir had their ships bombard the entire planet from orbit over and over until every last life signal within the planet is gone. Once they are done, Kar'Shan was now completely charred several times over and rendered uninhabitable for several hundred years.

Once the Council heard that the humans have rendered Kar'Shan uninhabitable, they were absolutely fuming about how reckless the humans' actions have been however, Ambassador David Anderson tried to justify humanity's act, stating that they have only done that to prevent the Aragami from spreading even further into the galaxy. Though the Councilors were furious at humanity's troublesome antics, there is nothing much they can do without inciting a war with these arrogant species and seeing as how easily Fenrir's fleet charred the batarian homeworld several times over, it is fight the can't afford to win without sacrificing the lives of every living being within the galaxy. Humanity was seemingly let off the hook and suffered no sever repercussions despite the millions of batarians they have left homeless after scorching their home planet. The general public's opinions on their actions however varied as many thought that the batarians got what they deserve for being the racist douchebags that they are while a few others voiced out how cruel and bloodthirsty the humans can be when dealing with their enemies, saying that if they can do this to the batarians then what is stopping them from doing it to the rest of the galactic community?

 **2217-** The PN7 Bias Factor has finally been completed by Cerberus. The new Bias Factor will now be tested by Cerberus on the latest batch of recruits who volunteered for the project as well as several quarians who were selected to test the new Bias Factor. Among the new recruits is a young 20 year old man named Luke Shepard…

* * *

 *****Prologue*****

Within his office at Fenrir's Valhalla Branch on Mars, Director Jack Harper was quietly studying the names and profiles being displayed on the screen of his terminal which shows the list of candidates who volunteered themselves for Cerberus' latest project along with a few handpicked candidates that were coming from the Quarian Migrant Fleet.

* * *

 ***Candidate List***

 **27\. Ashley Williams**

 **28\. Aki Tamashiro**

 **29\. Kaiden Alenko**

 **30\. Tali'Zorah Vas Rayya**

 **31\. Lenka Utsugi**

 **32\. Hiro Kamui**

 **33\. Miranda Lawson**

 **34\. Silva Orcride**

* * *

He had been closely examining the list for hours already, making sure that each volunteered candidate is actually compatible with the latest version of the Bias Factor that Cerberus developed as one single mistake can lead to the failure of the entire project which he cannot allow.

A loud beep on his terminal suddenly caught his attention before the voice of his secretary soon spoke out from it.

 _"Director Harper, a new candidate just volunteered himself for the project and I believe that you might find him to be very interesting."_

"Really Brooks?" Director Harper mused "Then what's his name then?"

 _"His name is Luke Shepard, sir."_ Brooks replied as she transmitted a new file to the director's terminal.

Director Harper watched in interest as the profile of the latest candidate materialized on the screen of his terminal, displaying the new candidate's name, age, birthdate, history and many more but what attracted the director even more was the name of the candidate's parents who were actually two of the most well known figures within human history.

Director Harper smiled "I see… so the son of two of mankind's greatest heroes is now volunteering himself for Cerberus' latest project… Maya."

 _"Yes director?"_ Brooks replied in question

"Have this young man here marked as Priority Alpha and get him immediately down here to take the aptitude test." Director Harper ordered

 _"So I presume you found him very interesting Director?"_ Brooks asked

"More than you can ever imagine." Director Harper replied as his eyes glanced at the image of the newest candidate.

 *****Chapter End*****


	10. How God Eaters Are Made

_Sorry everyone but I lied about what I said earlier in the previous chapter but only a little bit of course (or did I?)_

 _Special Thanks to Rigged Bomb, MEleeSmasher, six samurai of dragon order, akatosh117demon, jetslinger333, Raging Akuma D, Star Iron, Chad0165 and pwashington for their reviews. I'm grateful for it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Mass Effect or God Eater games except for the ocs that I have made._

* * *

 **Chapter 8: How God Eaters Are Made**

 *****Fenrir Valhalla Branch, Den Lobby*****

At the lobby, several new God Eater candidates were idly sitting around, waiting for their name to be announced on the intercom system. Among these candidates is a young man who was just barely in his twenties. The young man possesses short cropped black hair and crimson eyes that were as red as blood with skin that's not a bit too pale so that he doesn't stand out too much. The outfit the young man is wearing a red and black variation of Fenrir's formal uniform consisting of the regular jacket, pants, boots and a single fingerless glove on his left hand. Though his appearance wouldn't seem out of place considering the fashion the other candidates are wearing, this young man is actually much more special than the rest of the other people sitting around him as this young man is Luke Shepard, the very son of Alexander Shepard and Haruka Sakamoto who are among humanity's most fabled God Eaters in existence, second only to Yuu Kannagi himself. However, despite his parents' reputable status and reputation, Luke was not a person who likes to brag and prefers to work his way up by himself rather than having his parents' esteemed fame work everything around for him. Which is why he volunteered himself today for Cerberus' PN7 Project, so that he can show others that he can succeed on his own without the reputation of his parents.

While he was waiting for his turn, Luke decided to take a look around in order to glance at the other candidates. Judging by their appearance alone, Shepard can already see that a lot of them came from different walks of life, with some probably sharing the same background or goal as him.

"Hey. You want some?" A voice asked from his side and Shepard turned his head to see a young woman with green eyes and fiery red hair styled in a ponytail. The woman in front of Shepard was wearing a green variant of the female version of Fenrir's formal uniform and seems to be offering Shepard a large piece of melon bread in her left hand.

"No thanks." Shepard politely declined "I already had my fill a while back."

"Suit yourself." The woman shrugged before she took a bite out of the melon bread in her hand before sitting down next to Shepard "Man, this waiting stuff just makes me hungry. Oh yeah, my name is Aki by the way. Aki Tamashiro."

Aki held out her other free hand in greeting and Shepard immediately grasps her hand and shook it.

"Luke. Luke Shepard." Shepard replied in response before releasing Aki's hand from his grasp.

Aki blinked "Shepard? You won't happen to be related to a certain Alexander Shepard, right?"

"Umm, I think he's a distant relative of mine." Shepard lied "Very, very distant."

Aki seemed to have believed in Shepard's lie as she nonchalantly shrugged and took another bite from the melon bread she is eating and gulps the piece down in a moment.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Aki offhandedly said "So, I bet you are here to take the aptitude test to right? What's your reason for wanting to volunteer yourself for Cerberus' new project?"

"Just… personal reasons." Shepard replied "Why? What is your reason?"

"Nothing much. Just out of a whim actually."

"Out of a whim? Nobody makes decisions out of a single whim." Shepard chided

Aki chuckled "Well what makes you say that? People do it all the time without knowing it. I on the other, literally live my entire life on it."

 _"Luke Shepard, please report to the aptitude test room immediately."_ A voice over at the intercom system suddenly announced

"Well, it seems destiny is calling you already Shep." Aki joked as she reached into her pocket and pulled out another piece of melon bread which she handed over to Shepard.

Shepard looked awkwardly at her "But I already told you that I-"

"Just keep it." Aki insisted "It is just a way for me of saying good luck to you."

Shepard sighed rather sheepishly as he hid the bread in one of his pockets "Fine. If you insist."

 *****Aptitude Test Room*****

As soon as the doors slid open in front of him, Shepard immediately took a step forward and found himself a large, white room. The room itself resembles some sort of arena or training area, judging by the battle scared walls filled with numerous cuts, slashes and dents while being mostly devoid of anything except for a single large machine in the middle upon which, a single large God Arc of the latest model was placed.

 _'Is that where mom and dad got their God Arcs from?'_ Shepard wondered as he inspected the machine in which the God Arc was placed on and immediately didn't take a liking to it as for one thing, the machine resembled some sort of factory press and a part of Shepard's mind was extremely wary about putting his hand inside it out of fear that the machine would crush it.

 _"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long."_ A man's voice suddenly announced from the intercoms and Shepard turned his glance up to the observation deck above to see what appear to be three figures who will be watching her test. The thick glass of the observation deck makes it hard for Shepard to glance out any details from the three figures when the voice on the intercoms continued to speak to him.

 _"Welcome… to the grand fortress of humanity, Fenrir. We will now test your compatibility as a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, the God Eaters, using the latest version of the PN7 Bias Factor that Cerberus has developed. When you're ready, please go stand in front of the machine in the center of the room and place your hand upon it so that we can begin your testing."_

Nodding slowly in response, Shepard walked towards the machine in front of him and was about to place his hand on it when he stopped and hesitated as if he was starting to have second thoughts.

 _"Please, there's no need to be afraid. The process will only be brief enough so that you won't feel it a bit too much."_ The voice in the intercom assured " _And also, try to relax a bit when you're at it. You'll achieve better results that way."_

 _'Right.'_ Shepard thought _'I've already reached this far. I can't turn back right now. Mom and dad surely must have faced this part when they have enlisted. They didn't run away so I can't so there is no excuse for me if I chickened out. Besides, this thing can't possibly be much painful. Right?'_

Though a tiny part of him is still reluctant, Shepard decides to place his hand inside the machine's indention and grabbed the hilt of the God Arc placed inside it. When nothing painful happened for a short while; his mind gave out a short sigh of relief.

 _'Whew. It seems I was just all worked up for nothing.'_ Shepard thought ' _Maybe it's broken or somethi-'_

Shepard's thoughts were swiftly interrupted when the top half of the machine suddenly slammed down on his hand without warning and he felt something clamped shut on his wrist before the sharp searing pain of a thousand needles spring up to his arm, causing him to give out a large cry of pain in response.

 _"GRAAAAAAAHH!"_

The pain was absolutely immense as Sheperd thought his entire veins were about to explode when he felt a strange substance being injected through his wrist before it starts flowing to the rest of his body.

 _"Don't panic. There is no need to be alarmed."_ The man's voice assured _"We are simply injecting your body with the Oracle Cells needed for you to control your God Arc. The control armlet that the machine is equipping you with now will fuse into your flesh and stay on with you for the rest of your life… Unless if we have to replace it if it got lost or damaged of course, then we might have to put you through this experience again. So try not to lose it please."_

The words made on the announcement were kinda lost onto Shepard who was trying his best to black out the pain from his mind.

The entire process took only a single minute but for Shepard, the pain made it felt like several hours have passed when the machine finally lets go of his arm and the entire pain finally subsided from his mind. A red armlet was now latched onto Shepard's right wrist, permanently it seems as the armlet now only feels like an extension of his skin, indicating that it has now completely fused to his arm.

Shepard tightened his handle on the hilt of his God Arc and raised it above. Despite being almost as tall as him, the God Arc almost felt weightless in his hand. A strange black symbiote like material suddenly protruded from Shepard's God Arc and before he knows it, the thing quickly connected with the armlet on his wrist and Shepard felt raw power being spreading all over his systems. While Shepard is still marveling in his thoughts, the man's voice spoke out once again to him at the intercoms.

 _"Congratulations. The test had been a brilliant success."_ The voice congratulated him " _Your compatibility was perfect and you are now among Fenrir's first 4th Generation God Eaters."_

 _'Well mom, dad… looks like I did it. I became a God Eater like you guys.'_ Sheperd smirked as he admired his new God Arc.

 _"That weapon you are holding shall be your assigned God Arc."_ The voice continued _"As of now, your God Arc possesses only the most basic parts and armaments made available. However, if you wish to exchange or upgrade the parts of your God Arc then please speak to our R &D department if you want to make a request. In any case, this concludes your aptitude test. Now that we know you are a match, please report to Dr. Karin Chakwas for your medical checkup next and don't hesitate to let her know if you are feeling unwell or anything. All new God Eaters need some time before they can quickly adapt to their new condition. Until then, we would like you to know that Fenrir has high hopes for you and your generation."_

Shepard gave a small nod in response before he turned and began leaving the room.

 *****Later*****

After taking his medical checkup, Shepard finally returned to the lobby where about several dozen more candidates were still waiting for their turn. Looking around the lobby, he spotted Aki sitting at one of the couches around the tables, idly munching on another piece of melon bread on her hand and Shepard instantly noticed the red colored armlet on her wrist which meant that she had already finished taking her test.

Aki suddenly glanced around at Shepard's direction and finally takes notice at his presence.

"Hey Shep!" Aki cheerfully waved with her hand "How did your test go?"

"Painful. A bit of a bitch actually." Shepard replied as he sat right next to her "What about you? How did your test go?"

Aki chuckled as she held her armlet out to show it to him "Just a couple of foul-mouthed curse words and a terribly mind numbing pain that makes you want to kill yourself in several different ways. Nothing worse than what I have already felt in the past."

The last part of Aki's statement disturbed Shepard a little bit as he wondered what kind of experience Aki had felt that could have possibly be any more painful than the aptitude test that they both took.

"You sure you are fine there?" Shepard asks

"Fine?" Aki grinned " I never felt stronger than ever! Now I feel like I could bench dozens of me! Or break somebody's legs in half with my bare hands! I never knew being a God Eater could be this awesome!"

"Sure..." Shepard mumbled when he suddenly broke out of his thoughts as he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching them.

Shepard turned around and saw a man dress in a blue version of Fenrir's official uniform. The man possesses light brown hair that has began to gray due to age and cobalt colored eyes while a clipboard was being held in his left arm.

"Hey there!" The man cheerfully greeted them "I'm sorry to keep you two waiting. Now can you two please stand up for me just for a sec?"

The two new God Eaters did as the man asked as they both stood up in attention.

"I apologize if I have to keep the introductions brief. I'm kinda on a tight schedule here." The man apologized "My name is Yuu Kannagi, and I will be your advisor as of this moment."

Shepard's mind suddenly stopped at the very moment the man introduced his name.

' _Was I hearing that right?'_ Shepard thought in doubt _'Did I just heard this guy call himself as **Yuu Kannagi**? As in **the** Yuu Kannagi who stopped the First Devouring Apocalypse?_ '

Shepard wasn't the only one having these thoughts as Aki herself had her jaw open while her eyes were as wide as dinner plates in surprise.

"This will be your schedule." Yuu continued "After your medical checkup, you'll complete a full curriculum of basic physical training, basic combat training, as well as a weaponry/armory clinic. We God Eaters have been the ones who have been protecting you up until now. Now that you two are one of us, you two will now be doing the protecting from this day forward. However, don't think that this job will be all summer and roses. Believe me when I say that I have seen enough overconfident rookies die during my service. If you wish to survive till the very end of your service, then you would have to answer to me. Are we clear?"

The two of them didn't answer as they were both still in shock at seeing one of the most famous individuals human history standing right in front of them but once an entire minute has already past, Aki was the first who decides to break the rather awkward silence.

"You're Yuu Kannagi!" Aki gave out a loud squeal of joy as she suddenly zoomed close to Yuu (which is a bit too close for his personal comfort) while an awe-stricken look was displayed on her expression "You're the guy who singlehandedly stopped the First Devouring Apocalypse, saving the entire human race from extinction!"

"W-Well," Yuu stammered as he smiled rather awkwardly at Aki's praise "I never actually stopped the First Devouring Apocalypse singlehandedly. I have Alisa and the others with me to help with that. B-Besides, I only landed a few precise blows on Nova's body myself and I kept getting downed by her attacks which got Sakuya-san essentially worked up just by keeping me alive in that fight."

"But still, you are a legend because of that fight!" Aki grinned "My mother always tells me the story on how God Eaters like you manage to save the world several times because of how awesome you guys were!"

"H-Heh, that's nice." Yuu chuckled "B-But I have to tell you that I need my personal space here."

Aki suddenly realized that her face is leaning a bit too close for comfort and she quickly pulled herself back and apologized to her superior.

"Oops! I'm sorry 'bout that sir! I didn't mean to invade your space or anything!"

Yuu just smiled at her in reply "No worries. Anyway, that concludes my introductions to you two. You two are free to take a tour around the facilities. After all, this is now your new home, the Fenrir Valhalla Branch aka The Den. Make sure you pay your respects to the other soon to be assigned members of your team."

Shepard and Aki both nodded in reply as Yuu turned his back on them and began to leave the area.

"Man, I never knew doing Tsubaki-san's work could be so exhausting." Yuu muttered under his breath as he took a step into the open elevator.

 *****At Earth*****

Under the miserable blank skies of the wretched planet she is living on, the woman sighed as she watch the fleshy, organic spires of the towering plant-like structures that her fellow Aragami are constructing called Helix Trees almost touch and pierce the very miserable skies themselves.

It had been a few years since she and her brethren have simultaneously felt something within the organic hive minds of the Oracle Cells encompassing their bodies, a strange voice that's telling them to prepare for something. But for what that something was, she didn't know as she and her fellow Aragami have simply been following that strange voice simply by instinct. Most of the orders the voice was giving to them was to simply gather together and create the Helix Trees that now currently serve as their main hives and nests. Originally, she thought that the voice is a sign that her destiny of devouring this pathetic barren world is about to draw close. That is, until she noticed a slight static signal in the back of her mind that keeps on trying to call for her attention. At first, she tried to ignore, thinking that it is probably her hunger which is telling her to devour some of fellow Aragami to eat. However, the static simply grew in volume over time until eventually she decided to finally turn her attention towards it in order to locate its source and when she did, she noticed that the signal is coming is coming from somewhere far, far away which is, as far away as the stars where the interesting people have fled to. But what really caught her interest was how familiar the signal sounds to her until it finally hits her.

The signal was Aragami in nature.

Puzzled, she was at first confused on to why there's a signal of her kind emanating from somewhere within the stars as she was pretty sure none of her brethren were capable of following the interesting people as of yet.

 _'Or maybe some of us did manage to.'_ She thought as her glance were now turned towards the stars themselves.

Suddenly, her trail of thought was interrupted when a large Marduk came passing by her along with a pack of Garm that was following it from behind. The Marduk promptly sneered at her with its vicious wolf like face when it and its pack lumbered by, completely disregarding her as a threat due to their large size and numbers.

Ever since the voice has commanded them to start forming their colonies, the Aragami within the Helix Trees seem to have reduced eating each other more often which is a pretty big thing considering that the only food source they got is each other ever since their other main food source fled away to the stars. The occasional cannibalism still exist of course, just that on a more 'don't piss me off and I won't eat you' kind of scale. However, this meant that most of the weaker species of Aragami have started banding with each other so that they could fend off the much stronger ones in a fight. The Marduk that passed by her along with its pack are one of the stronger ones within this area of the Helix Tree she is residing in and has been recently claiming additional areas within the Tree to add to its pack's ever growing territory, driving away any potential competitors that might dare to claim its pack's land. In fact, she once saw the Marduk and its pack of Garm drive away a pair of Caligulas that have accidentally stumbled upon their territory and have fiercely chased them away after injuring the pair in a fearsome fight.

Suddenly, her stomach began to grumble incessantly and she realized that she hasn't fed for days already. Looking around the area, she could spot nothing big enough to sate the hunger within her other than the fearsome Marduk and the pack of Garm that are accompanying it.

A cruel smile crept up to her lips as her arm suddenly produced a wicked looking white blade using the Oracle Cells that encompass it.

"Munch time."

 *****Meanwhile*****

"Here's your drink." The batarian bartender said as he limply walked on his recently new cybernetic leg towards Saren and handed him his 23rd drink for the day. The formerly renowned turian Spectre simply stared at it for a moment before he eventually downed it like the rest.

"Hey, just tell me if you need more." The batarian smirked "I got plenty of that where that came from."

Saren said nothing as he looked at his table and stared at the many empty glasses that he has previously downed during his latest visit to the bar. A few of the patrons are starting to give him an odd look but most of the others simply ignored him due to them regularly encountering drunks on a daily basis within this part of the Terminus Systems. Saren however, paid these people no mind.

It had been a few years since the Hierarchy had managed to contain the disastrous Aragami infestation that Saren and Sparatus had inadvertently caused which it had been recovering from ever since. Due to how many of its soldiers have died during the conflict as well as the significant amount of planets they have lost to the Aragami during the tragic outbreak, the Turian Hierarchy's military was considerably weakened by the catastrophic incident with its status of as military power being downgraded because of the damage they received. The fact that that the volus had left their client status in order to become an ally of both the humans and the quarians have not helped the Hierarchy's status at all and it was only with the 'generous' aid they received from both the humans and the other Council races that the Hierarchy hasn't collapsed entirely onto itself.

Saren seethed in his mind as he reflected how far his race had fallen because of the arrogant, manipulative actions of the latest, upstart species that have arrived onto the galactic stage.

 _'Those humans. They did this to us. They have brought this calamity upon the entire turian race. If only we had manage to find a way to subjugate them then none of this would ever have happened in the first place!'_ Saren raged silently as he almost slammed the fist of his recently installed cybernetic arm directly on to the table.

During the first conflicts within the initial outbreak of the Aragami on the turian colonies, Saren had been one of the many soldiers who quickly respond to the disaster and encounter the vicious Aragami during the infestation. During that conflict, Saren lost his arm after it was bitten off by the fangs of a creature that was classified as a Gboro-Gboro by the humans' Aragami database and after several months of staying in the hospital to recover from the loss of his arm, he received a report that the Primarch is planning to designate him to low profile assignments that are far away from both Hierarchy and human space as punishment for his part in aiding Councilor Sparatus in his plan. The Primarch made it very clear to Saren that the punishment he received was very lax when compared to the one he had in mind and that should Saren screw up something major again, then the next punishment he will receive will be far much worse than the one he is currently having.

To Saren, it wan't a very fair treatment as he was only doing what he knows is best for the entire turian race as a whole but sadly, the Primarch prefers to think differently and now Saren is currently wallowing in his own resentment and angst in a shady, two rate bar somewhere located within the Terminus Systems, being a former shell of his own.

It was at this point that Saren suddenly received a call coming from his omni-tool that indicates to him that it is urgent.

At first, Saren tried to ignore it, thinking that it is probably the Primarch who is going to assign him to another deadbeat mission but after his omni-tool kept on beeping incessantly for several minutes, giving him several odd looks from the shady patrons in the bar, Saren finally decides to answer just to get the thing to stop.

Once he did, the face of a rather familiar turian became visible on the holographic screen of his omni-tool and it greeted him with a sigh that has a small hint of disappointment in its tone.

 _"Hello Saren."_ Desolas said as he greeted his only brother _"I take to mind that you are still trying to drink yourself to death?"_

Saren frowned "Easy for you to say brother. You have manage to benefit yourself during the conflict while I lost almost everything that I have including my own arm."

 _"Yes, yes. I noticed that. However, how would you like me to make a proposition for you-"_

"So that I can lose my other arm in the process?" Saren deadpanned "No thanks brother. My dealings with Sparatus has already brought me to a great low here and I don't want to risk bringing myself down even further than I already am. Besides, what can you possibly have to offer me right now?"

Desolas chuckled _"Why, just a very simple concept that I know you can understand. Revenge."_

"What?" Saren asked in confusion

 _"A former... 'acquaintance' of mine has recently made a discovery near Geth space, an ancient alien artifact to be exact. He told me that it can prove to become a great asset for the Hierarchy to use."_ Desolas replied

"And what artifact could this possibly be?" Saren asked while hiding the hint of confusion that formed within his thought from his brother.

 _"He didn't told me. But according to the scans he made on it, he estimated that the age of the artifact is several times older than the Protheans themselves."_

"Older than the Protheans? How can that be possible?" Saren asked "The Protheans are the most advance species we have ever recorded."

 _"I don't know but that's why I want you in on this Saren._ " Desolas said

"But why me brother? Why pick me out of all the possible choices? I'm not exactly the right material you are looking at as of this moment."

"That's because you are the only one who can understand how critical the importance of this artifact can be brother." Desolas replied "Think about it. From this artifact, we might discover a weapon that Hierarchy can use to reclaim the worlds it has lost to the Aragami. We could easily rebuild the Hierarchy's military back to its former renowned glory and of course, we could use the knowledge we discovered to find a way to bring those... humans onto their knees. So are you with me on this, brother?"

Saren remained silent for an entire minute as he contemplated Desolas' offer, analyzing every detail given to him as well as their possible consequences until finally, he gave his brother his answer.

"Alright then. Count me in on your plan, brother."

 *****Chapter End*****

* * *

 *****Codex Entries*****

 **Helix Trees-** Large plant-like structures created by the Aragami that function as their hives. Helix Trees are absolutely massive constructs, capable of reaching heights of up to 8000 meters tall which easily makes them as tall as the size of an average mountain range. Due to their sheer size, a single Helix Tree is capable of housing 5 million Aragami at once making the elimination of even a single one difficult due to the massive size of its population as well as the multitude of defenders that are protecting the Helix Trees at all times.

The first Helix Tree ever documented was created when Julius Visconti forcefully prevented the growth of his Singularity in order to prevent it from devouring the entire world. The explosion that resulted from Julius preventing his Singularity's growth created the first Helix Tree in existence.

The very first Helix Tree that came into existence was noticeably smaller than the modern ones seen today, being only as tall as 4500 meters and was only able to house a much smaller population of Aragami than its current successors. Nonetheless, it's environment still proves to be deadly as the twists and turns within its roots made it extremely difficult to navigate while the local Aragami inhabiting the Helix Tree are always capable at all times in setting up an ambush within anywhere inside the Tree. Eventually, the first Helix Tree was destroyed when special forces unit BLOOD successfully retrieved Julius Visconti, who became the Helix Tree's core and caused the entire structure to eventually collapsed onto itself due to its loss of Julius. Because of this incident, it is hypothesized by many of Fenrir's top researchers and scientists that each Helix Tree constructed is simply a massive Aragami with an actual core of their own and that removing that core will cause the entire structure to breakdown on its own. However, this theory yet to be tested properly as no one who manage to successfully enter a Helix Tree manage to even make it close to the very center of these massive hives yet.

 ***** Fenrir Database Profiles*****

 **Luke Shepard-** Joined the Fenrir Valhalla Branch during the year 2217 at the age of 20. Volunteered himself willingly for Cerberus' PN7 Project, becoming among one of the first 4th Generation God Eaters to be created into existence.

According to the medical check results made by Dr. Karin Chakwas, subject was discovered to have a very absurdly high compatibility rate with their God Arc, breaking the records of several previously high individuals which made Fenrir acknowledge the possible high potential within the subject.

He was enlisted at the same time as Aki Tamashiro

 **Aki Tamashiro-** Joined the Fenrir Valhalla Branch during the year 2217 at the age of 19. Was among the many candidates who volunteered themselves willingly for Cerberus' PN7 Project.

Subject is shown to possess an energetic personality but her lack of seriousness and her overall attitude of treating her job as a God Eater as a simple hobby might make her overlook the crucial details given during a serious operation, turning her into a liability in the process. Her potential compatibility levels are amazingly high, being only surpassed by Luke Shepard by a minor margin.

God Arc: Long Blade Assault (New-Type/4th Generation)


	11. Behind the Shadows

_Special Thanks to Rigged Bomb, six samurai of dragon order, Trife, akatosh117demon, Lord Anime, Raging Akuma D and pwashington for their reviews. I'm grateful for it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Mass Effect or God Eater games except for the ocs that I have made._

 _P. S To Thaqif, yes I already read those stories you recommended a long while ago so please stop sending any more unnecessary recommendations to me that are wholly unrelated to my story and also to answer your question once and for all, I think the fic is dead because a year has already passed since its last update and in my opinion, any fic that takes more than one year to update is considered a dead fic for me. Also to the others, sorry if it feels a little bit shorter than usual as I'm a little bit busy at the moment with other stuff (namely, Fallout 4)._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Behind the Shadows**

"Your telling me that your 'acquaintance' is a _batarian_?" Saren expressed in disbelief as he and his brother were being escorted by a pair of krogan mercenaries that act as hired guards for Desolas' 'acquaintance'.

"I did said former, right?" Desolas said

"Your acquaintance is a _batarian."_ Saren repeated again for him "What's next? We're going to be working with a human on this project now?"

"It was only a relationship of mutual benefit." Desolas explained "Edan Had'dah was one of my best contacts within the Batarian Hegemony and he always provides me with excellent information regarding the Hegemony and the Terminus Systems in exchange for some... 'certain benefits'. Besides, I'm pretty sure he can be trusted enough."

"And what makes you say that?" Saren asks

"It's because he also has the same desire as us." Desolas chuckled "He also wants revenge against the humans for what they did to his homeworld of Kar'Shan. Personally, I can't blame him. I mean rendering an entire planet uninhabitable just for the sole reason of the Aragami infesting it? Come on, you never saw the humans doing that to their own homeworld. The hypocrites."

"Still, if General Sidovia were alive, she would have asked the Primarch to have you court-martialed for dealing with a batarian." Saren chided

"But Sidovia is dead isn't she?" Desolas replied smugly "It is because she was foolish enough to trust those humans despite knowing that they would obviously betray us in the end. I'm really surprised on how she even became a general in the first place because of foolish nature."

Saren winced a little bit at what his brother said "Desolas... you shouldn't be talking about someone like that."

"Why? Because someone might hear me?" Desolas scoffed "Relax, no one's going to report us about what we said."

"That's not what I meant brother. What I'm saying is..."

Saren stopped in the middle of his sentence as he saw a batarian approaching them with two more krogan mercenaries following behind him.

"Captain Desolas Arterius, it's been a while since we have last met." The batarian spoke out "How long was it again?"

"Omega." Desolas replied with a smirk "Aria never liked the surprise we left for her, especially after it blew up half of her favorite lounge. And by the way Had'dah, you should address me as a general now as I have been promoted."

"So I heard." The batarian replied before he turns his four eyes towards the other turian accompanying Desolas.

"So I take that this other turian is your brother, Saren. Am I correct?"

Saren sneered "Don't think that just because we are working together doesn't mean I tolerate your kind."

Had'dah shrugged "Well, I'm glad to know your thoughts about our situation together. Would have been awkward if any of us tried to play nice to each other. Am I right Dr. Oguruma?"

"Indeed." A new voice suddenly spoke out from behind Had'dah as the krogan mercenaries standing beside him depart to make way for an unknown individual "I couldn't care less about who I'm working with, as long as you get me what I want."

Saren's eyes went wide as he saw the appearance and species of this new individual who's wearing a pair of lenses and a medical outfit that utilizes a white long coat that falls well below his knees along with a yellow colored undershirt underneath. The person sports gray colored eyes along with hair that had become white due to his elderly age which is hidden under a yellow colored bandanna that's been wrapped around his head.

"You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me." Saren expressed in disbelief "A human?!"

The decrepit, aged human standing in front of them simply chuckled before he lits up the cigarette that's dangling in his mouth, taking a small puff out from it before speaking.

"So you've noticed. I'm Dr. Daigo Oguruma. Pleased to make your service."

Saren seethed as he almost drew the pistol from his side when Desolas quickly stopped before he does anything rash with it.

"Saren, calm yourself down." Desolas instructed him

"Calm myself down? He's a _human_ , brother." Saren hissed "I could barely manage to stand your despicable batarian friend here but the human is a whole different story."

Dr. Oguruma chuckled again "Different story? You have absolutely no idea what you are talking about there young man."

Had'dah sighed as he decided to explain everything himself.

"I suppose I owe your brother an explanation here. This human here is Dr. Daigo Oguruma, one of Fenrir's previous top scientists and one of their best experts when it comes to their so-called God Eaters. Currently, he is now working for me as he told me that he is on the run from Fenrir's government after he... what was it again that you did that cause Fenrir to put a large bounty on your head?"

"Aiding a deranged madman in his plot to bring paradise on to our planet after wiping out the majority of our population." Dr. Oguruma casually said as he took another puff from his cigarette.

Had'dah nodded "Ah yes. That."

Saren's eye began twitching noticeably "So let me get this straight. This human is not just any ordinary person, he is a dangerous man who's been branded as a fugitive by his own government for aiding some psychopath in committing _mass genocide_ to his entire species? Are you out of your mind?! That human will obviously backstab you the moment you turn your back on him! How can you even trust a being like that?! I thought my brother said that you hated the humans?"

"Ah yes. That." Had'dah replied casually "Don't worry about that. I'll have you know that I still despise humans and their kind, especially Dr. Oguruma here."

"The feeling is mutual." Dr. Oguruma chuckled

"As for your worries about Dr. Oguruma betraying us, don't fret about it." Had'dah assured him "When I granted him my protection, it came with at least three base conditions. One, he will help me develop new ways and technologies that will help the Hegemony fight back against Fenrir, ensuring the revenge of my entire kind. Two, he will follow every last one of my commands and orders whenever he likes it or not and if not, well, there's always condition number three. Dr. Oguruma, can you please show them your new implant?"

Dr Oguruma sighed as he took off the bandanna on his head which revealed a crudely large scar that runs down the base of his skull to the back of his neck.

"Condition number three," Had'dah continued "is that should he try to disobey any of my orders, escape or just generally displease me with anything that he does, well anything that's standing behind the back of his head will go... what was the name of that human artist again?"

"Jackson Pollock." Dr. Oguruma answered

"Ah yes. Jackson Pollock." Had'dah nodded "So there. I'm pretty confident that we have Dr. Oguruma's loyalty especially his life in this matter. He wouldn't dare to betray us at any moment now, knowing that I can easily pop his head anytime like a volus with a suit malfunction."

"Still, he's a _human_." Saren sneered

"And a very useful one to be exact." Had'dah countered "As I have told you, I despise this human with everything that I got, but I can't deny that he has been useful. The new technologies he had helped us develop-"

"Ehem." Desolas gives out a noticeable cough.

"-which I would eventually share with the Hierarchy, has greatly benefited the Hegemony's military on a large scale. For example, using Dr. Oguruma's knowledge, we were able to develop an advance cloaking device that allows a vessel to avoid being detected by Fenrir's advance scanners."

"Avoid detection? That's impossible." Saren snorted "The humans' scanners are far too advance. Not even the STG had manage to infiltrate their defenses."

"That's because the humans utilize a technology that's far different from what the rest of the galaxy are using." Had'dah retorted "With Dr. Oguruma's help, we manage to create a cloaking device that functions specifically against the humans' scanners which is how we even manage to retrieve the artifact that we have found floating near the border space between their territory and the Geth's."

"Interesting." Desolas mused "If this stealth technology that Dr. Oguruma helped you developed can be this effective, then can I trust that the Hierarchy will be receiving samples of it soon?"

"Don't worry," Had'dah assured "once we have manage to perfect the technology, I will be donating several samples of it to your race. All I just want in exchange is to ensure your words that the humans will get what they deserve for their arrogant actions."

Though Saren knows the numerous advantages the turians could receive if they would continue working with the batarians, he could still feel his metallic skin almost crawl over the simple fact that they are dealing with a _batarian_ out of all possible species.

"Now then, should we be off to see the artifact my men just discovered?" Had'dah asks

"Why certainly." Desolas chuckled "I can't wait to see the appearance of what the reason for humanity's defeat will look like."

 *****Meanwhile*****

 _"...and according to our reports, only 5.54% of the entire total candidates have 'failed' their aptitude tests. Fenrir officials are now sending their regards towards the families they left."_ Brooks reported

Director Harper frowned at the information given to him by his secretary. "5.54%? Then that means over at least 500 candidates died during the testing."

 _"An acceptable loss when compared to the previous test results of the predecessors of the PN7 Bias Factor."_ Brooks stated

"And what of Luke Shepard? Did he survive the testing process?" Director Harper asks

" _Fortunately yes."_ Brooks confirmed " _However, there is one detail that I think you should know about."_

"And what is that?"

 _"Luke Shepard's compatibility rating is absurdly high."_ Brooks replied " _According to Dr. Chakwas' medical checkup report, his rating has surpassed even the previous record held by former 1st Unit leader Yuu Kannagi."_

 _"_ Really?" Director Harper mused "Is there any reason why Shepard's compatibility rating is so high?"

 _"As of now, Dr Chakwas is still hypothesizing on several ideas on why Shepard's rating is so high._ " Brooks answered " _But the main idea she has now as of this moment is that due to Shepard being the child of two particular God Eaters, his body has been granted a natural compatibility with the Oracle Cells that had been injected into him but so far, she hasn't found any solid evidence to prove this idea._ "

Director Harper nodded "Interesting. Just keep me updated on any developments on this particular individual, as well as with the rest of the successful candidates."

 _"As you wish Director._ " Brooks replied as the transmission was cut off by the director.

Reaching for the glass of scotch that's resting on the left armrest of his chair, Director Harper smirked as he brought the glass to his lip.

 _'Luke Shepard, I hope that you do not disappoint me.'_

 *****XOXOX*****

 **MISSION RANK:** **Difficulty 1**

 **STORY: Combat Training 1**

 **CLIENT:** **Yuu Kannagi**

 **FIELD:** **Training Center**

 **REWARDS**

 **-30 Credits**

 **-20 credits**

 **-10 Credits**

 **TIME LIMIT** **: 30:00**

 **CARRIABLE STUN GRENADES (per person):** **8**

 **Info**

\- Learn how to use your God Arc in combat. Your goal is to defeat the 5 targets and devour the core of at least one of them. Devouring yields you materials which you can use to craft parts of your God Arc.

* * *

MISSION MEMBERS

NAME/CODENAME

 **1\. Luke Shepard/SHEPARD**

 **2\. Aki Tamashiro/AKI**

 **Confirm members?**

 ** _YES/NO?_**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

The large steel doors opened and Shepard and Aki found themselves immediately back to the room where they first took their aptitude test only this time, the large machine in the center was gone and the room was left bare except for the damaged walls and themselves.

 _"Hey there you two!_ " Yuu's cheery voice greeted them over at the room's intercom system " _Welcome to your first training session. Before we start, I would like to inform you two that the objective is to hone your enhanced instincts and combat abilities. During this session, we'll be giving you two a total of 5 targets to defeat."_

"Five targets? That doesn't sound too hard." Aki grinned in confidence

"Don't count on it. We haven't even fought any kind of foes up until now." Shepard chided her when the floor in front of them suddenly slid open and 5 _things_ jumped out from the opening.

Though he had never having seen an Aragami face to face before, Shepard was pretty sure that their appearance should be far more... organic than the things that are standing before them.

The surface texture of the creatures was wrong, being almost metallic in nature. The creatures have no visible features, only a sharp fanged maw that keeps snapping attentively. The creatures possess a large flat tail floating behind them and stood on two legs kinda like a therapod dinosaur except they don't possess any arms.

 _"These creatures are artificial Aragami."_ Yuu's voice explained _"They are created specifically to mimic the behavior of certain species of Aragami in order to train our regular God Eaters against a particular species of without them having to actually confront it in combat. These creatures here are based upon the most common species of Aragami, the Ogretails."_

At the mention of the name of the creatures they are based on, the artificial Aragami gave out several large growls and hisses at the two new God Eaters.

 _"Though artificial Aragami are considerably way weaker than the real thing, I suggest you two still take them seriously as they can still seriously injure you two with their attacks."_ Yuu suggested _"Furthermore, I will assist you two during this session by providing you two with details on how to get accustomed with your God Arcs. So, are you two ready for your session? Cause we are about to begin immediately."_

"Well Aki, you heard the man. Are you ready for this?" Shepard asks as he adopts a combat stance and grasps his God Arc (which is currently equipped with a Short Sword/Assault Gun/Tower Shield combo) firmly in his hands.

"You betcha'!" Aki cheerfully replies as she hoists her own God Arc on her shoulder "I have been waiting for this moment in my entire life!"

 _"Begin combat training!"_ Yuu announced and the five artificial Ogretails came charging straight towards the duo with their fangs wide open so that they can take a large bite out from them but the two God Eaters quickly rolled out of their way and easily evaded their attacks.

Retaliating, the two God Eaters swiftly leap back into combat, with Shepard dashing forward and landing several quick stabs and slashes at one of the creatures' sides while Aki jumps high in the air, yelling "Death from above!" and lands a devastating over-the-head blow with her God Arc right on another artificial Aragami's head, knocking with such force that the creature was sent flying before it crashed into another of its kind.

A lone artificial Ogretail tried to lunge towards Aki who simply smirks in response and raises her God Arc in its shield form to block its attack. The force of the creature's attack managed to pushed Aki back by a tiny bit, causing her to laugh and say "Is that all you got?" before she rapidly switches back to her blade form and swings her God Arc in a strong upwards slash which practically launched the fake Ogretail high towards the air.

"Hey Shep! Don't miss it!" Aki cheerfully states as she swiftly switches again to her shield.

"Don't worry, just leave it all to me!" Shepard replied to her as he dodge rolled several spikes that were launched at him by one of the artificial Ogretails from its tail until he made a leap over another one and lands on Aki's shield. Using her shield as a springboard, Aki throws Shepard into the air, allowing him to reach the Ogretail that she launched momentarily into the air seconds ago and slash it rapidly in midair, killing it quickly before it lands back on to the ground.

"Woo-hoo! Teamwork!" Aki grins widely as Shepard finally lands on his feet.

"Don't celebrate just yet. There are still three more of them." Shepard reminded her as the three remaining artificial Ogretails snarled at them before they immidiately charged at the duo once again.

Meanwhile at the observation deck, Yuu was carefully observing the duo's training session, meticulously examining their combat abilities, fighting styles and most importantly, their teamwork which is the most important and essential detail that a God Eater must possess in order for them to have a high survivability rate in combat and Yuu already finds theirs to be extremely remarkable and outstanding considering that the two new recruits just met each other a few hours ago.

 _'Impressive._ ' Yuu thought in admiration _'Even I had difficulty getting along with some of my peers during my first time yet these two are displaying a cooperation rate that can only be found in people who have fought years along with each other. I wonder if it's an innate talent of theirs or a side-effect of being a 4th Generation God Eater?'_

Back into Shepard and Aki's training fight, the duo had just recently disposed two of the artificial Ogretails after taking them down without much effort and now, only one fake Ogretail remains and is currently being pressed back by the relentless assaults of the two God Eaters.

"I'll eradicate you!" Aki gleefully states as she swung her blade hard onto the creature's unprotected side, slicing it open and causing the beast to howl in pain while Shepard deals the final blow on it by ramming his God Arc directly into the wound Aki made, sinking his blade deeply into it until it exits out from the other side, skewering the fake Ogretail like an Aragami shish kebab.

 **INFORMATION:** All 5 targets defeated!

"Phew. It's finally over now." Shepard sighed in relief as he pulled his God Arc free from the corpse it is impaled on.

"It was pretty fun actually." Aki smirked as she approached the creature's corpse and began readying her God Arc in its devour form "Though it still isn't enough to satisfy me."

"Focus Aki. We still need to try devouring this thing first." Shepard reminded her as he also readies his own God Arc.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with already." Aki replied to him as the black, monstrous maws of their God Arcs shot forth and took a large bite out of the artificial Ogretail's corpse.

 **Obtained** Simulated Item

 **Obtained** Simulated Item

 **Obtained** Simulated Metal

 **Obtained** Simulated Metal

 **Obtained** Simulated Item

 **Obtained** Simulated Metal

 **INFORMATION:** Accomplished mission requirements!

 _"Excellent."_ Yuu's voice announced over at the room's intercom system _"You have completed your first training session. I have to admit, you two are pretty good considering this is your first time."_

"Good? Come on, what you should mean is that we are _awesome_! Right Shep?" Aki grins

"I think we shouldn't be too overconfident." Shepard replies to her "He did say that the things we fought are considerably way weaker than the real thing right?"

 _"Well, I still find your training results to still be significantly exemplary."_ Yuu's voice continued " _As a result, the_ _two of you will now be considered immediately fit for assignment."_

"What?! Already?" Shepard expresses in surprise

"REALLY?!" Aki exclaimed rather enthusiastically "We're going to be sent on a mission soon? YAHOO! This. is. the. best. day. EVER!"

 _"Calm yourself down. We are not going to send you two immediately on any difficult mission yet._ " Yuu's voice informed her " _You two are still a bunch of fresh recruits._ "

"Awww." Aki sighed in disappointment "So you are going to assign us to one of those boring ass, easy missions? Lame."

 _"Please understand."_ Yuu requests _"The more difficult missions are reserved only for God Eaters with veteran experience in combat. They are not meant to be assigned to just any person who asks them."_

"He's right Aki." Shepard agrees "We have to earn the right first before we can be assigned to any difficult task."

"Fine." Aki muttered rather dejectedly "So what will our assignment be like exactly?"

 _"I'm glad you asked._ " Yuu replied " _You two will be assigned to the newly formed defense unit to the Fenrir branch of one of our latest established colonies, Eden Prime, which is dangerously close to the border between ours and Terminus space. Though we haven't encountered any attacks yet coming from the Batarian Hegemony after we destroyed their homeworld while pirates have been avoiding our colonies like the Black Plague, Fenrir still wants to make sure that this new colony remains absolutely secured in case either of the two launches a surprise attack on one of our many territories."_

"Eden Prime huh? I guess Fenrir is still fond of naming most of their colonies after ancient mythology." Shepard stated

 _"My thoughts exactly._ " Yuu agreed _"Anyway, you two will be assigned and transfered to the Fenrir Eden Prime Branch four months months from now. Fenrir has given you two ample time so that you can train and prepare yourselves for your eventual transfer."_

 *****MISSION COMPLETE*****

* * *

 **RESULTS**

 **Mission Rewards**

 **-30 Credits**

 **-20 credits**

 **-10 Credits**

 **[] SELL ALL**

 **X NEXT**

 ** _(HELP)_** **Credits will be added. Items will be sent to your storage.**

* * *

 **RESULTS**

 **Other Rewards**

 **-Restore Pill X2**

 **-Simulated Item X3**

 **-Simulated Metal X3**

 **[] SELL ALL**

 **X NEXT**

 ** _(HELP)_** **Salvaged or obtained through unbinding attacks.**

* * *

 **RESULTS**

 **Profile Data**

 **Mission Time** **: 1:07**

 **Successful Devours** **: 0**

 **A-Bullets Passed** **: 0**

 **A-Bullets Received** **: 0**

 **Condensed Attacks** **: 0**

 **Successful Link-Aids** **: 0**

 **Incapacitated** **: 0**

 **Rank** **: _SSS_**

 ** _(HELP)_ Profile info for this mission** **.**

* * *

 **Overwrite saved data?**

 ** _YES/NO?_**

 ** _..._**

 _ **Changing the storage media...**_

 **…**

 **...**

 _ **Saving...**_

 _ **Do not remove the storage media...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Data has been saved**_

 *****Chapter End*****

* * *

 *****Codex Entries*****

 **Eden Prime-** A large human colony founded near Fenrir's border with the Terminus Systems, Eden Prime is known to be one of the largest agricultural producers within Fenrir's territories where the planet's resources account for at least 20% for humanity's entire agricultural sector as well as being the chief source of raw ingredients for the production of Fenrir's (in)famous line of non-alcoholic beverages, Dr. Sakaki's 'First Love Juice', which has absolutely become a well-renowned product within the galactic community after its first introduction on the Citadel markets via the Volus.

Currently, Eden Prime's Fenrir Branch possesses a few thousand God Eaters as well as several thousand God Arc Soldiers within its ranks in order to protect the colony from any hostile attacks. Because of the lack of God Eaters under its ranks, the local branch director, Henry Lawson, has made a personal request to Fenrir Valhalla Branch Director Jack Harper for Eden Prime's branch to receive several thousand new God Eaters that were created via Cerberus' PN7 Project which Director Harper granted without further ado.

 *****Fenrir Database Profiles*****

 **Yuu Kannagi-** Enlisted in the former Fenrir Far East Branch during the year 2182. Former Captain of the Far East Branch's 1st Unit as well as a former member of the now defunct independent support unit Cradle.

There is a lot to be said about this person's abilities in the former Far East. From high combat capability to a proficient mental strength and personality, which, made him one of the best God Eaters in Fenrir's history.

Achieved the greatest merit along with his fellow 1st Unit members in the former Far East Branch for foiling the 1st Devouring Apocalypse caused by Director Schicksal's Ark Project scheme.

It should be noted that the present information is considered as **Top Secret** outside of Fenrir's territory.

God Arc: Long Blade Assault (New-Type/2nd Generation)

 **Dr. Daigo Oguruma-** A former Fenrir physician, scientist and engineer who mysteriously disappeared years ago after former Director Johannes Von Schicksal's Ark Project plot was revealed and foiled by then 1st Unit leader Yuu Kannagi. Dr. Daigo Oguruma is currently wanted by Fenrir officials due to his part in aiding with the former director's plans as well as with hypnotizing and drugging then Private Alisa Amiella into attempting to kill Lindow Amamiya and Sakuya Tachibana which fortunately failed due to unforeseen circumstances. However, despite the vast resources and reach they have within their territories, Fenrir has so far, come up empty on the fugitive doctor's current whereabouts.

It should be noted that the present information is considered as **Top Secret** outside of Fenrir's territory.


	12. And So It Begins

_Special Thanks to Rigged Bomb, six samurai of dragon order, Law77, MEleeSmasher and jetslinger333 for their reviews. I'm grateful for it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Mass Effect or God Eater games except for the ocs that I have made._

* * *

 **Chapter 10: And So It Begins**

"So, this artifact you discovered is some kind of ancient alien dreadnaught?" Desolas asks

"Indeed." Had'dah replied "According to the scans we made, the ancient derelict ship we discovered possesses a large mounted spinal cannon as well as kinetic barrier generators, indicating that it's a military design. But what is more interesting is that the ship is almost 2 kilometers in size."

"2 kilometers?!" Saren exclaimed out in surprise "That's almost as big as the Council's _Destiny Ascension_!"

"Precisely." Had'dah confirmed

"And you just found that thing floating near Geth space? How in the world did that escape the attention of both those machines and the humans?" Saren asked

"Honestly, I don't know how exactly," Had'dah admitted "but we simply discovered this ship orbiting near an uncharted world that's just within the border space of the Geth. At first, we thought that it was simply just a Geth ship that's been disabled during the Morning Wars but after we made some further scans, we discovered that the age of the ship actually dates back even further than the age of the Protheans themselves."

"So, basically, any technology aboard that ship will actually belong from a civilization that's far older than the Protheans themselves." Desolas mused "Am I correct?"

"Indeed you're right!" Had'dah grinned "In fact, I'm already trying to have the rest of my team, as well as Dr. Oguruma, to find a way on how to activate the ship's dormant systems. They told me that it is only just a matter of time before they manage to make it fully operational once again."

Hearing the batarian's words, Desolas could feel his mouth almost watering with excitement as he imagined the numerous possibilities that would spring from the massive technological advancements the Hierarchy could receive if they manage to reverse-engineer the technological secrets hidden that were hidden within the ship's interior like an entire fleet. Images like dreadnaughts that would make the Destiny Ascension puny in comparison or weapons that could rival the humans' so-called God Arcs began dancing in his mind and he could barely top shaking himself in anticipation. Unfortunately for him, his brother, Saren, suddenly cuts him off from his trail of thought as he unexpectedly spoke out.

"Wait a minute! If this ship is truly as old as what you say, shouldn't we inform the Council about this?" Saren asks "After all, technology that dates back before the Protheans would surely prove to be a huge advantage for the rest of the Citadel Council and protocol dictates that we must report everything historical we discovered to-"

"Oh, right. Yes, yes, about that," Had'dah suddenly interrupts, noticeably shifting uncomfortably at Saren's suggestion "your brother and I may have made a... 'temporary' condition on this little joint project of ours."

"Say that again?"

It was Desolas' turn to make the explanation "It means we need to keep quiet about this. Just for the moment at least until the rest of the Hierarchy's military strength was enhanced by the technology coming from the ancient ship we discovered."

"Brother, are you seriously telling me to disregard Council protocol and let us deal with this batarian in _secret_?" Saren incredulously asks in disbelief

"Only for the moment." Desolas insisted "Just until we manage to recover most of the Hierarchy's lost strength using the technology that we will develop from that ship."

"Brother, I'm a Spectre. It is my job to-"

"Listen to me." Desolas interrupts "Saren, the Hierarchy is currently just a shadow of its former self! More than half a dozen of our colonies have been lost due to the accursed Aragami that those humans brought along with them. Our military is still in shambles and pirates have been taking advantage of this by raiding dozens of Council colonies every week! The volus have left us and now the stability of our entire economy rests on the hands on the very people that we despise! Don't you see Saren? It is not the Council that needs this technological advantage more than the rest of the galaxy's species! It is the Hierarchy, which has been publicly insulted humiliated, degraded and dishonored by those arrogant, upstarts called the humans who also betrayed and left most of us to die when the Aragami began swarming all over our infected colonies! You know how the Council is like! If we tell the them about this discovery now then they will be sure to bog us down with so much red tape and formalities that by the time we manage to extract anything useful from this ship, the rest of the galaxy would have already fallen to either the humans' scheming machinations or to the vicious, feral hordes of the Aragami!"

"He is not that far from being right." Dr. Oguruma casually adds as he was typing nearby on his terminal "Correct me if I'm wrong but from what I heard, this Council of yours hasn't made any much progress over the last few thousand years. None of them have developed any kind of interesting tech that's strictly unique to their species. In fact, every species in this galaxy, par us humans of course, have been using the same kind of technology over the years since your Council's conception, even the same kind of method for FTL travel which in my opinion, is very limiting due to your method being restricted only to the reach of your so-called Mass Relays. What really pains me however, is that your Council absolutely made no development or research on any kind of alternative method of travel besides the Relays as if they thought it is the only method they will need! Worse, they even placed heavy restrictions and bans on any form of research that involves genetic engineering and AIs which I believe, is a very moronic thing to do. Only a fool would limit themselves to the knowledge they currently possess and think that they shouldn't seek out any additional information to their knowledge."

"That's because the Council has its reasons." Saren sneered as he retorted back towards the human scientist "The Mass Relays have been the most cheapest and effective way for any species to travel via FTL while genetic engineering and AI research have been banned because the latter was deemed too dangerous due to the large of an AI uprising as evidenced by the quarians creating the Geth while the former was banned because it's far too immoral to-"

"Immoral?" Dr. Oguruma smirked "Oh, boy. You seriously do not know what you're talking about."

"What are you saying, _human_?" Saren growled

"What I'm saying is that banning a revolutionary branch of science is not just seriously wasteful and disadvantageous, it is also just plain stupid and absolutely moronic in the first place." Dr. Oguruma chided " _Moral reasons_? That's like saying you disapprove of knowledge because it can make you into a god."

"And you're saying that isn't bad?" Saren retorted "The example you just gave is quite blasphemous even."

Dr Oguruma chuckled "Let me tell you a little tale that came from one of my race's oldest religious mythologies. Long ago, after God created the first man and woman into existence on Paradise, He created a magnificent tree that bore a forbidden yet succulent fruit that allows anyone who took a bite to instantly learn and witness the entire truth of the universe. Setting this tree down into paradise, God told His creations not to take a single bite from the tree's fruit, saying that nobody is allowed to do so and to disobey His command is to disregard His will completely. Naturally, God's creations disobeyed Him, due to Him creating them without any intelligence in mind as well as to being naturally curious as to why they were forbidden from doing so and as a result, they gained knowledge beyond their understanding, enough that they would be able to understand God on a specific level. Unfortunately, in exchange for them obtaining their intelligence, God casted them out of Paradise and into Earth where they were forced to live their entire lives all by themselves. However, God's creations didn't allow His act to contain them in any way and using the knowledge they obtained from His forbidden fruit, they manage to survive on the world He dropped them in and over the years, His creations continue to grow and flourish until eventually, they began carving themselves vast empires that would last for centuries to come until it finally culminated with them conquering the entire planet."

Saren tried his best to become impassive at Dr. Oguruma's story as he said "So what's the point of your little tale then, human?"

Dr. Oguruma smirked once again "It means that in order for a species to progress, they must shed any sense of religious or righteous ethics and principals so that advance into the next stage. Morality is simply a restraint to progress and progress has no need for any kind of restraint."

"You're just saying that because it is only natural for your species to perform such acts!"

Dr. Oguruma chortled at Saren's statement "Really then? Then are you saying that the salarians' act of unleashing the Genophage upon the krogan cannot be considered as immoral? Or what about the fact that the Hierarchy forces other species who accidentally broke Council law to become their client race? There is also the fact that the Council turns a blind eye to the batarians' slavemaking practices or how they didn't help help provide the quarians with a temporary homeworld for their race, resulting in them being slowly driven to extinction over time just like the krogan. Are all of these not considered immoral? Or is there a double standard here?"

"Dr. Oguruma, I think that's enough already." Had'dah muttered in exasperation

Dr. Oguruma shrugged "Fine. If you say so. But I still win in our little argument."

Had'dah simply rolls his eyes at Dr. Oguruma's statement before he continues to speak "The point is, we can't tell the Council about this discovery yet as their involvement will only stall our research or even jeopardize the information the current information we have to Fenrir and once that happens, war may even broke out because of it. The less people that knows about this information, the better. Unless of course, you want the humans to slowly learn about this over time and swiftly develop a devastating countermeasure against it..."

Saren paused for a moment, realizing the concept of the point Had'dah made before he silently sighed in defeat.

"All right. I'll temporarily turn a blind eye to this joint project of ours." Saren stated "But make no mistakes, batarian. Once we the Hierarchy has develop enough of a technological edge against Fenrir then we will have to report this towards the rest of the Council."

Had'dah grinned "Don't worry. I'll be looking forward to it. Now, I think we should better get back to our original topic. Dr. Oguruma, can you please bring up the image of the ship we found?"

"As you wish." Dr. Oguruma muttered with a hint of boredom in his voice as he rapidly typed on the keyboard of the terminal he is working on and the image of the ship Had'dah's team discovered, a gigantic cuttlefish shaped vessel of unknown alien origin, manifested on to the large screen in front of them.

"This is the ship of that my scavenging team discovered which I codenamed Sovereign." Had'dah explained "It is a massive 2 kilometer dreadnaught sized ship armed with enough weapons to take on an entire fleet. Sovereign's design is very ancient and unfamiliar, matching none of the designs possessed by any of the current Council races, the Geth, the Hegemony, Fenrir or even the Protheans themselves. In fact, it seems to be on a whole new level judging by the sheer amount of firepower it possesses. For example, these 'arms' around here, are actually weapons that are designed to fire a stream of molten metal at a fraction of the speed of light. During further analysis, we made a comparison between the regular mass accelerators we use to the weapons found on Sovereign's and we found out that Sovereign's weapons far outclass our own as a single shot coming from one of the cannons in its arms is enough to completely annihilate a fully shielded cruiser while dreadnaught would instantly be heavily damaged enough to the point that it can effectively disabled."

"That's good news." Desolas stated contentedly "However, the so-called God Steel that the humans use in their ships is rumored to be absolutely tough that a direct hit from one of our cannons can barely make a scratch on their surface. We have video documentation of their fight against the Hegemony in which one of their cruisers took a direct hit from two of the Hegemony's elite dreadnaughts and was barely even damaged by their attack. What's more, there is also the fact that their ships can also _regenerate_ from damage which I seen their ships do in that video that was recorded. There is also the rumor that the quarians are now helping the humans find a way to develop a shielding technology to utilize for their ships which would make them even more indestructible than before."

"Ah yes. That." Had'dah said "Well, as I have stated before, Sovereign's weapons do far outclass any kind of weapons that we posses. We made several calculations and estimations based on the damage our dreadnaughts manage to inflict one of their ships and we found out that Sovereign can easily tear apart the humans' frigate and corvette class ships, heavily damage their cruiser class ships while it can lightly to moderately damage their dreadnaught class ships. Any kind of shielding technology that they may add in the future won't be much of a problem but the regeneration abilities they possess will still be a big pain to deal with especially their dreadnaughts which we still currently found to have no way of being dealt with permanently even with the powerful weapons that Sovereign possesses. However, I believe that we may eventually develop a weapon that can counteract those dreadnaughts that Fenrir utilizes as well as the regeneration they possess using the secrets that we may uncover within Sovereign's systems."

"Hmm, well it still better than nothing." Desolas states "After all, we know that most of our regular weapons don't even have much of an effect against the majority of their fleet. Sovereign's weapons still manage to give us a bit of a fighting chance against the might of Fenrir."

"Well if it makes you feel better, then there's more." Had'dah adds "Dr. Oguruma, if you would please?"

The human scientist muttered something under his breath and the images of Sovereign was replaced with a detailed map of the Milky Way galaxy with around a few dozen red markers scattered throughout various points all over the galaxy.

"We manage to get these coordinates through our initial scans at Sovereign's main data cores." Had'dah continued "Currently, we don't know what these coordinates are pointing to as we can't even find a pattern around here, seemingly as they are all random, with some locations being near massive asteroid fields, moons, planets or even the massive void between star systems."

"Hm, maybe these coordinates are pointing to other ships that are similar to Sovereign?" Desolas suggested

Had'dah nodded "Possibly. The creators of Sovereign could have possibly made these coordinates so that they can keep track of the other ships in their fleet but currently, we still have to investigate this further so that we can confirm this theory. However for the moment, I hope we could concentrate more on the ship we discovered. Dr. Oguruma, bring up the next image now."

The imagery on the screen changed once again and was replaced with the images of two massive data cores.

"These are Sovereign's two main data cores." Had'dah explained "From their massive sizes alone, they were able to make up about a significant portion of the ship itself. The firewalls protecting Sovereign's cores are still active despite the long ages that have passed and are so very strong and advance that my team is having extreme difficulty in hacking into its systems, being only able to get tiny scraps and pieces from the data inside including the previous coordinates we obtained. What's more, discovered that Sovereign's second core seems to be producing some kind of strange, undetectable signal ever since my team has discovered which has caused them to act… strange, so as to say."

"Strange? What do you mean by that exactly?" Saren asks

"Well," Had'dah shrugged "They have been acting very quiet as of recent and kept muttering something under their breaths but I believe they might simply be stressed with their work or something. But anyway, we currently don't know what that signal's function is for but I'm already having Dr. Oguruma investigate it to discover its initial purpose."

A beeping noise suddenly came through Had'dah's omni-tool and Had'dah swiftly activated it in order to answer the message he is receiving.

"Nesa, what have you got to report to me?" Had'dah asked towards the asari scientist who is currently staring at him from the holographic display of his omni-tool.

"Sir, we have finally found a way to activate Sovereign's dormant systems. We are currently about to initialize activation." The asari scientist replied

"Excellent." Had'dah replied "Begin the activation and report to me about any developments that will happen after that."

"As you wish, sir."

Ending the transmission, Had'dah swiftly glanced over to his two turian associates with a wide grin on his expression and said "Gentlemen, it seems our luck is now about to change for the better."

Desolas chuckled as he nodded with extreme agreement while Saren said nothing in response as despite obviously good fortune that's staring at them right in the face, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something in this project just doesn't seem right.

 *****6 months later*****

 **[Background Music: Over The Clouds By Alan]**

Lying on his bed nearby, Shepard hummed quietly to the tune of the song playing on the recorder in his room, generally relaxing himself since he was allowed today by his superiors to have a dayoff from his current duties as leader of the 11th Defense Unit.

It has been 2 months since Shepard and Aki were assigned to 11th Defense Unit of Eden Prime's local Fenrir branch under the command of a man named Federico Caruso who is among one of Fenrir's many veteran God Eaters. Though Shepard and Aki get along fairly well with their assigned leader due to his friendly and laidback attitude, Federico was unfortunately scheduled for retirement within 1 month after Shepard and Aki's transfer to the 11th Defense Unit due to his age and since most of Fenrir's higher ups were too busy involving themselves with other more important matters, Shepard was quickly appointed as the next leader of the 11th Defense Unit due to the exceptional test results he received from both the aptitude test he took as well as his training results while Aki has been assigned as his vice captain due to her having the second highest results within the rest of the entire 11th Defense Unit. Though he was certainly pleased at his promotion, Shepard still felt that he needs to work harder than ever to show that he definitely deserves the promotion he received and he demonstrated it by exerting a lot more effort into his job than the rest of the entire 11th Defense Unit combined as well as becoming the best leader the unit has ever received and so far, he has been doing a good job considering that most of the people under his command were seemingly content or satisfied with the way he runs the 11th Defense Unit.

Most of the people inside the 11th Defense Unit were quite friendly and were easy to get along despite their differences with each other which led to Shepard and Aki easily becoming friends with the rest of their teammates. Besides Shepard and Aki, the 11th Defense Unit was composed mostly of people who are 3rd Generation God Eaters, being part of the last batch created just a year ago before Cerberus switches the P13 Bias Factor with the current PN7. However, despite most of them being a previous generation of God Eaters, Shepard knew that his teammates shouldn't be underestimated since they all got at least an extra year of experience at being a God Eater than him and Aki plus there is also the added fact that none of them are a slouch in combat and can easily match the both of them in direct combat.

Shepard in fact winced a bit as he could still feel the soreness in his shoulder as he remembered how one of his teammates, a woman named Viola, managed to catch him in a powerful arm lock during a simple training session and he was amazed with how strong the woman's hold can be and how she didn't managed to snap his arm in half despite the vice like grip she is applying to it. Shepard could also remember Aki enthusiastically asking Viola if she could teach her how to perform such a strong hold.

Speaking of Aki, the young red haired woman has been practically energetic like usual and has been socializing herself a lot lately with most of the people on the Branch including members of other Defense Units as well as the Reserve Units and even with some of the members of the Quarian Support Corps who were mostly quite reserved and aloof or too timid to associate themselves with any of the other detachments. Shepard remembered how Aki had made herself a friend with one of latter; a young shy female quarian by the name of Tali'Zorah Vas Rayya, after the two of them accidentally ran into each and met after losing their directions towards the cafeteria and ended up somehow within the mens' locker room (long story) before the both of them quickly dashed away in embarrassment at the situation. Ever since that incident, the two had become somewhat like best friends though Aki kept on dragging the young quarian on to all sorts of trouble that crosses her mind.

That piece of thought made Shepard wonder what the two of them are currently doing right now as he hasn't seen Aki or Tali anywhere for the entire day and not even his teammates in the entire 11th Defense Unit or Tali's friends from the Quarian Support Corps knew where the two of them went.

 _'Oh well,'_ Shepard shrugged _'I just hope that Aki didn't drag the poor girl_ _into another one of her troublesome antics_ _. I sincerely hope that the both of them are just fine though._ '

While Shepard thinking these thoughts, a loud announcement suddenly came out of the intercom system that was installed in Shepard's room.

 _"Captain Shepard, please report immediately at Director Lawson's office ASAP. An emergency meeting between all Defense and Reserve Unit leaders has been declared by the Director himself."_

Shepard sighed as he stood off from his bed before he approached the recorder in his room and turned its music off.

"Oh well, so much for the R&R."

 *****Meanwhile*****

"Heeellooo! Is anybody home?" Aki gleefully shouts out, her voice bouncing off and echoing at the walls of the underground cavern she and Tali were exploring which is cited to be off limits to all personnel due to it being currently uncharted yet by Fenrir's top geologists "Ollie ollie oxen free!"

"Would you please stop doing that?" Tali pleaded "We might indeed get into deep trouble if anyone finds out that we are trespassing in a restricted area!"

Aki scoffed "Pfft. Oh come on Tal. Who's going to report us? The cave?"

Aki then turned her glance towards the dark inside of the cave before she raised her voice and yelled "Hey caaaaave! Are you going to get us into trouble by reporting that we trespassed inside you?!"

When no reply came other than the sound of Aki's voice echoing within the cavern's walls, Aki shrugged her shoulders before she turns her glance back and grins towards her friend.

"See? Problem solved. No one's going to report us."

"That isn't what I meant!" Tali cried back in frustration

"Oh come on Tal! Where's your sense of adventure?" Aki cheerfully asks "You should learn to live up to the moment! I mean come on, what's the worst that can happen to us?"

"Well, judging from how old these tunnels are, we could get buried alive inside this tunnel should it collapse or worse, we might get attacked by a bunch of giant spiders around here. I hate spiders."

"Don't worry, giant monstrous spiders are scientifically proven not capable of existing in real life…" Aki assured her

"Well, I guess that's a relief then-"

"…giant monstrous scorpions on the other hand, are a whole different matter." Aki finished "You should have seen how big Borg Camlanns can be, being almost twice as large as a tank and almost possessing as many legs as a spider with a huge ass stinger that can impale a person like a lance as well as-"

"You're totally not helping me around here." Tali sighed

"Oh? And what makes you say so?" Aki innocently asks

"Never mind." Tali muttered "Let's just finish this thing that you dragged me into before anyone else finds that we are here."

After the duo hiked further down the tunnel for several minutes, they came across something they didn't expect.

"Whoa! What are these things?" Aki wondered out loud as approached a strange, cylindrical device that's seemingly attached to the wall of the tunnel they are trekking in. The device possesses some several blinking purple lights that are lining its side and all the while is producing some kind of strange beeping noise.

"Wait a minute, that looks awfully like…" Tali leans over towards the device in order to get a better look at it and when she did, she instantly almost fell back as she quickly realized what the strange device is.

"A bomb! That thing is a bomb!" Tali warned out in alarm to her friend who instinctively backed away from the device upon finding out what it is.

"A bomb?! You serious there Tal?" Aki asks with disbelief "I mean seriously, who in the world would want to plant a bomb here? It's not like they are expecting two gullible idiots to be walking down this tunnel!"

"Aki, this isn't the time to be joking!" Tali yelled back to her friend as she quickly went to work on disabling the bomb they just found.

"This bomb is already primed and set to remotely detonate upon command but I think I can easily disable this thing within a minute at least." Tali stated as she activated her omni-tool and started fidgeting with the bomb's controls

"Good then that means we can disable the rest of these bombs within an hour!" Aki cheerfully said

"The rest of the… bombs?" Tali asks in confusion

"I meant those bombs over there." Aki clarifies for her as she points over to several dozen other bombs that are lining the walls down the tunnel.

Tali took a moment to realize their situation before she muttered a single word under the breath of her helmet.

"Shit."

 *****Chapter End*****

* * *

 *****Codex Entries*****

 **Quarian Support Corps** \- Before agreeing to provide Cerberus with their assistance in developing the PN7 Bias Factor, the Quarian Migrant Fleet made Cerberus that in exchange for their valued assistance; Cerberus will allow a few select quarians to receive the PN7 Bias Factor in order to test its probability in curing the quarians of their fragile immune systems as well as the prospects of it enhancing the weak, feeble frames of their soldiers which would in turn, augment the strength of their infantry forces. Cerberus agreed to the quarians' contract, seeing as their help will prove invaluable in the PN7 Bias Factor's development as well as to easily gain their trust in case Cerberus will be planning any future joint projects with the Migrant Fleet. The result of their agreement is the creation of the Quarian Support Corps, an entire detachment unit made entirely out of the quarians' very first God Eaters.

While their physical strength is still noticeably weaker when compared with their human counterparts, a quarian God Eater is still considered to be physically stronger than a krogan and are able to match their human counterparts in both speed and agility, a factor that wouldn't have been possible in their previous pre-augmented selves. Though the PN7 Bias Factor failed to completely eliminate their bodies' need for their suits due to the PN7 being just recently adapted for a foreign race, the improvements it made to the quarians' bodies still allowed them to survive for extended periods of time outside of their suits as well as with direct physical contact with the bodies of other beings without getting so much as a sniffle. These benefits alone are considered to be quite acceptable enough for the quarians knowing that they have been restricted inside their suits for all of their lives.

Currently, the quarians are currently researching ways to see if the PN7 Bias Factor can be improved even further so that they can finally be completely freed from the restrictions of their suits.


End file.
